Return of a Legend
by Firewolfe
Summary: What happened to Cain and the Pegasus after Gamory. Here is one possible answer. May be considered AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you J.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

By: Fire Star

**Return of a Legend**

**Part 1 ****-Pegasus-Rebuilding The Fleet.**

The Pegasus was engulfed by a shining ball of light. Cain saw the light just as they fired at point Blank range at the cylons base ships. The loud noise and bright lights caused him to pass out. He hit the deck hard. _He wondered if this is what it felt like to die?  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cain awoke in a room covered in a brilliant light. He was lying on a soft bed with his beloved wife Bethany at his side. "Hello Cain. I have missed you so." She whispered.

He sprang back "Am I dead? Is this heaven?"

Bethany laughed "Cain what makes you think you would have earned heaven especially after your latest stunt?"

"Well you are here?" He said "You were always my heaven."

She sighed he was still a charmer. He was never serious in this mood.

"Cain I love you dearly but this is not heaven. At least not as you know or would consider it. We are however on another plane. Out side your time and space. We do not have much time. So, my dear one here your new orders if you will. You are going to save an other branch of humanity my love. Then Join back with Adama's fleet and head to Earth."

"No. I ... I can not. The Pegasus she is gone." Cain said his smile fading.

"No my love she there." Bethany showed him his ship bathed in white light. "We spared her and your crew. She is damaged. It will take all your skills to repair her. There is time and there is a way."

"We need help." Cain said he hated to admit it but Bethany was his wife. He longed to make up for his past failures. "Stay with me. I need you."

Bethany sighed softly. _All her sealed life she longed to hear those words. Now it was too late for them. _"Thank you Cain for that. I am gone from your life your and existence. I know you will need help and it will soon find you. Be open to it. Welcome it. Embrace life and its gifts. Know you will always have my love and my blessings but, we can not be together now. When your life is over I will welcome you to my arms again but not my love for many yearns I pray. Please not for many yearns." She stroked his face lightly and stepped away once more light and energy.

"How can I do this? I am so tired. Tired of fighting and tired of running I need a war fleet. It's the only chance humanity has." Cain cried out. A desperate prayer torn from a man who never had real faith in anyone besides himself.

"And so you shall have it." Bethany said.

"Cain you must have faith. All will be as you wish. Now it's time for you to go back. I will love you always but please stop being in so much of a hurry to join me." Bethany said as she kissed his cheek. Cain awoke with a start. Looking at his first officer barely registering he was home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Commander you are awake that the Lords." Colonel Tolan said

"Auh. Tolan not so loud please, Lords I feel like I drank a keg of Ambrosia. My head is pounding. How long have I been out cold." He demanded

"To long Commander fortunately we are in one Piece." Tolan replied. "Sir we are picking up transmissions. They are human sir. I maintained communications silence per orders but I think we should check it out sir."

"Do it Tolan And As soon as my head stops pounding I want a full report. Get me a headache powder please."

The medic raced to bring him a painkiller.

Cain took it and thanked the woman. "Ok let's go to the bridge. I want a full scan done of the area and open all channels. Listened especially to the once used by our former allies and by the shipping firms even the pirates and smugglers."

"But sir they are all dead? Aren't they?"

Cain laughed "And so were we to the colonies. I have a feeling Tolan. I think it's possible someone may have slipped away like Adama and his fleet. I want to test that Theory." Cain said

"Yes sir" Tolan said not quite believing it was possible. _I hope so sir we could use a break._

Cain rose and staggered a bit. He felt like he had a bad Hangover. However he was now determined to find out if what his dream said was true. Had anyone else slipped away? He also wondered there had to have been a few freighters and other ships out there ones who had been away from the colonies at the destruction. Cain had to know , had to find out. He was not going to let the golgomining cylons win. He was going to help rebuild the human race. The cylons were going to pay for their evil. He would do this thing or die trying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Zoie watched the commander. He seemed unnerved and a little unsettled She wondered if he been hurt more then it appeared. She went over to her assistant Dr. Anya. "How does the commander seem to you?"

"Distracted and unsettled. Lost almost like he has no idea what to do." Was the reply

"Well then go check on him. He knows you best and may be more honest." Zoie said

"Thanks... Just what I need, you know he going to be angry right?" Anya grouched

"Anya just do it. He needs to be checked out. I will be here if you need me." Zoie said

"Ok, Ok But if I am in pieces don't say I did not warn you. You know I missed the shuttle on purpose he going to be so pissed off." Anya said "He will likely want to shoot me." _Or paddle me like a wayward child. He still sees me as a kid. That is worse then the thought of the spanking. That might be fun._

Zoie chuckled "Well he likes you. So charm him."

"Yeh like that will work." Anya groused heading to Cain's office. _He would never believe I did it out of concern and love _she thought. Anya had been in love with Cain for yearns and she could not bring herself to leave his ship. _She was a sad case. He was out of reach and always would be._

_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Anya knocked on the commander's door.

"Enter!" he shouted. His head still was pounding and he was in a foul mood.

"You wished to see me...Sir?" Anya added at the last moment hoping to placate him.

Cain just looked at her his eyes icy.

_Frak he is pissed. _Anya thought as she smiled at him hesitantly

Commander Darius moved his War star forward. He looked out across the small fleet. He hoped he was doing the right thing seeking out the colonials. He knew that at least one battle star escaped. His people were better protected but they were in need of hope. A larger fleet being that hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anya stood before Commander Cain. " Sir Captain Anya reporting as ordered."

"Anya I like to know why you are still here to report?" Cain was clearly angry. This was going to be bad. Anya thought.

"Sir? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean?" She have to try the innocent act.

"Anya you could not get away with that as a child what makes you think I believe it now?"

"Sir?" She said trying to look innocent.

Cain rolled his eyes and fought his temper.

Cain got up and went to Anya. "You were told to leave this ship. For your own safety I might add."

"Sir I got hurt. My arm was broken."

"Bullshit! You had no intention of leaving you could have gone broken arm or not."

"No Commander I could not leave."

"Why! Frak I promised your family you would be safe. Now you are here. Why Anya. Why did you disobey a direct order meant to keep you safe!"

"I don't know." she lied. She glared at him. _Who was he to complain about disobeying orders anyway? He disobeyed Adama.  
_  
That defiant attitude and glare sparked Cain's temper. He looked at her. "You will follow my order or else."

"Sure whatever." She quipped. "Like you followed the Commander's?"

Cain caught her anger blazing and before either of them knew what was happening he paddled her backside good. Anya cried shocked and angry that he treats her like a child. She fought him and he pulled her up. "Never defy me in terms of your safety."

She locked eyes with him determined he not treat her like a child. Anya struck his face hard. Then ran her tongue across her lips. Cain lost the fight and kissed her hard. Yearns of pent up rage, desire and attraction broke free.

Anya was shocked but returned his kisses full force. She had been in love with this old war daggit since she was 16. He pulled her to him. He was intent on proving she belonged to him and had to obey him. He had taken her before he knew what he was doing.

It did not take them long to realize it was more then anger at play. Both broke free. Both of them were momentarily stunned.

"Cain I am sorry I could not leave you. I need you. I love you. I have always loved you." Anya pleaded hoping he would understand.

"I know, I know."He said Cain at last understood what Bethany meant Love was closer then he ever thought possible. But, how did this bring him a war fleet he did not know. He paced and looked out the window.

"I swore to your father I keep you safe. Forgive me I lost my temper that should not have happened." Cain said. He felt a little guilty over the spanking. He had almost done more then that and that made hum blush.

"Commander... Cain we are both adults. We ... we can act on our feelings. But sir I won't ever leave you never."

Cain was stunned. Anya was younger then Sheba yet ,she dared defy him. He said nothing gathering his wits.

"How could you and Doctor Zoie stay."

"Sir she had her hands full with the wounded. She would never leave them alone. You evacuated a lot but ,some were to critical to move. Besides, Cain. Zoie loves you to. She is just waiting for you to see it. Cain we aren't leaving so get over it already." Anya stated" If you are worried about us maybe we should join Adama's fleet or better yet find Commander Stolen and my Father."

"What do you mean?"

Anya smiled." Cain my father escaped Delphi just as Adama escaped the colonies. Stolen's been a fugitive for yearns. If the Colonial Fleet could not catch him how could the cylons?"

Cain was stunned. It never occurred to him that the other human civilizations might have survivors too. He sat down." Anya your father what did he command?"

"The whole Third fleet of the Empire. Remember." She said She was smiling broadly.

"Yes and Stolen he had a Destroyer if I recall correctly?" Cain said " You are right he was brilliant. Do you think Zoie know how to find him?"

"Ask her sir. She will tell you as long as you promise not to arrest him. We could have a fleet and then join Commander Adama. It would be a lot harder for the cylons if they faced a well armed fleet. At least we have a good chance. Look how hard they got beat with just two battle stars. A fleet would make them think twice." Anya said sounding excited.

"Alright. You have my word I will try to build this fleet. "At her brilliant smile his heart melted. "Now go get Zoie I think we all should have to have a long hard talk. Stolen won't trust me unless he feels he has a reason. You say Zoie's in love with me? Well maybe the solution is for all of us to seal. Then Stolen will be my father in law and he will trust me as family. Your father would also respect our marriage and it make an alliance easier. Go on get her. But first Anya will you seal with me?"

"Yes" She kissed his lips. "It was a dream come true."

Anya smiled and raced out she won." Zoie be pleased to. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zoie go see Cain Now."" Anya said She was not going to spoil the good news. Zoie got up and headed to see Cain Anya looked like she just won the Aryan Lottery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoie was certain Cain was going to be angry for her not sending Anya away. She knocked and then came in carefully ready to bolt at the first sign of his temper.

Cain smiled as he saw her." Come in Zoie we must talk. Please have a seat. I going to be honest with you and I hope I don't make a fool out of myself. Zoie. Will you seal with me?"

Zoie was glad she sat down for surely her legs would have failed her." Sir, did you say seal?"

"Yes. I did before you ask any questions let me explain why. I know commander Stolen is your father, I also know Commander Darius is Anya's. Now before you answer me you should know I also asked Anya to seal with me."

Zoie stiffened, she understood now. Cain wanted their father's ships, his own private war fleet. Cain saw comprehension dawned and her sudden flash of anger.

"Zoie, please hear me out. Its true I need a fleet of ships. The colonial fleet needs us and two battle stars are not enough. A war fleet would help. Anya is right in that. I would also like to bring Stolen home. I never believed he was guilty but, I could not help him much. The best I could do was let him slip away. Yes, I could have caught him but I let him go. I refused to fire on good warriors. No man could be a traitor and have a crew so loyal. But,be that as it may he won't believe me unless he has a good reason. My being your husband may be enough. Now before you refuse outright consider that his people to will be safer as will he. We can have a good life Zoie. I need a family…I need to feel there is a reason to keep going. I know we can make it work." Cain drew her to him. He kissed her. The passion flared." See we a good start. Please seal with me. Let us be a family. You know we have always gotten along well."

Zoie looked at Cain her heart broke. She missed her father but could she seal with the man she loved for that? It was the kiss convinced her. They could make it work. Besides having Cain even sharing him with Anya was more then she ever hoped to have. Plus she see her father again. "Yes. Yes Cain I will seal with you. Yes I know how to find him. I always did."

"Alright let us see Anya and arrange our sealings. We will seal first then seek out your father and his ship. I hoping he will not be alone and we will find other have joined him. If it any comfort I never agreed with the charges against him. It was more to make an example then true wrong doing on his part. A fine or suspension for a few sectons would have been more fair." Cain said

"Thank you Cain. However, he did violate orders people did die because of it. It is a good thing and I am glad you don't consider him a criminal for I truly think had he not done what he did more would have perished."

"I know that Zoie's I willing to forget it. Besides we need warriors the council will see that and pardon him. Adama is not an unreasonable man. Lord knows he put up with me testing him. Stolen will be a piece of cake after that."

Zoie laughed at Cain took his hand and dragged him to find Anya and a priest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Centars latter-

Tolan watched as they made toasts. He never in his wildest dreams believed he stand as Commander Cain's best man. However he was pleased. His commander deserved happiness. Yet he felt a pang of loneliness. However, he would always support the man, after all he to knew the value of a war fleet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alaina walked to her husband's side." Darius... Do you really think we will find them? Do you think our baby alive?"

"Yes, Cain was resourceful Beloved. It's the only reason I allowed Anya to go with him. That and the fact I hope a match be formed. I like Cain he a strong man. Anya needs that to be happy." Darius said." A weaker one would disappoint her. She, like you my love Strong but flexible." He kissed her gently." How is Rose? She seemed upset at dinner?"

"She still misses her mate. It's been two yearns and I am worried. No male her interests her. I'm afraid if it were not for Terran..."

"I know. I considered matching her but she would be unhappy. Maybe there will be one in Cain's fleet to raise her interest."

"We can only pray so Darius for Rose needs a loving mate to." Alaina said

He hugged her agreeing.

Darius hugged her and pulled her to his arms. He wrapped them around her and they stood there watching the stars." So beloved do you think Anya caught Cain yet? And what of Sheba she was always jealous."

"That husband is your fault. You had to try to match them when Anya was a girl and Bethany was still alive. Sheba did not understand. Her people they are such conservatives. Only one mate, wife at a time. She was Gemon remember?"

" Well how was I to know. Know it would be seen as an insult. After all Anya a princess. And she only have been a second wife."

"Darius men are so dense sometimes. I love you anyway sometimes."

He clearly had no idea that some women did not like to share. Then again he was spoiled by his wives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Father We will need to find food ,Water soon. We have fuel a plenty but the rest?"

"I know Bethly but what can we do. The cylons have scorched every habitable planet. I only one other idea. I pray it is still intact." Commander Stolen told his Eldest child. He loved her for being willing to run with him. He been forced to Leave Zoie behind and wondered if she had died hating him for it. But She knew he only had one chance to get away. He knew about the lose of the Pegasus and it grieved him deeply. Cain had been a good friend and brave warrior. If only...

"Bethly we are heading to the old Delphi boarder. Maybe we can scavenge what we need. There is a small system maybe it got missed."

"Yes Father " Bethly said hoping it was true for they had over 5 passenger ships now to defend as well. They found stragglers who tried to meet the Galactica and missed her. No they were in trouble and needed food and water soon. The irony was they found 3 full jumbo tankers and a miner. Fuel was never a problem or arms but the basics were. Stolen's fleet had over 20 ships, but not a single agro vessel. He hoped to find one in the ghost yard of ships and a tanker for water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me Father mother. Grandmother sent me to get you. Seems we got a big problem. We are low on fuel. I had an idea." Rose said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok lets head toward the Ghost yard. Even if we don't find traces of Stolen we might find a salvageable ship or two. Tolan I know for a fact there was an old cruiser there. It was scrapped in 2067 and I know Hacker can bring her back on line. Its not a battle star but I hope it will do as a first command for you."

"Commander? I … I would be honored sir but will we have enough crew?" Tolan asked.

"Yes, We are stopping at Hades II first."

"Sir? That is an old Gemeon prison colony?" Tolan said

"Yes. But it was never listed on the star charts. I think we can recruit staff there. Gavin the Co is an old friend. He ... well he wont have run it as a prison. I be willing to bet the men and women there are fine warriors. And likely will be willing to join us. Gavin thought they deserved 2nd chances. So he would turn them into warriors. He was from Leon so they will all be Spartan trained."

""Oh Lord." Tolan said Spartan were a very hard core group and he was to command a ship full. Cain was insane.

"I have faith in you Tolan besides Gavin will help you."

"Won't he want command?"

Cain laughed" No, He was a ground ponder, a major who will likely be annoyed to be even your xo. He hates ship board duty."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Major Gavin cursed loudly and clearly. They were running again. Hades he hated cylons. They had food water supplies but no way out. Hades II had finally lived up to its name. Only the fact that cylons were patiently stupid saved them so far. "Jarvis we need a ship to get the off this planet."

Captain Jarvis began to chuckle he never thought he see the day his friend wanted shipboard duty." Well sir as long as you get the big chair?"

"No bloody way. Where in Hades is Cain or Kronous when you need them."

"Sir we almost got that old Cruiser on line,but we no weapons. We would be a sitting fowl. Kal and Dene have an idea to raid the tin heads. We have to anyway. Redel says we need a rear compositors or something." Jarvis explained.

"Lovely. Hold off one more day. I have to check one thing first." Gavin headed to try one more time to raise help.  
_  
Come on Cain's answer. _Gavin thought

Gavin almost fell out of his chair when Cain came on." Well its about Fraken time. Where in Hades have you been Cain!!" he said forgetting the differences in rank.

Cain roared with laughter

"Sorry had a problem or three to deal with, ready to get picked up old friend?"

"No I just love inviting the cylons to tea. Get your astrum down here or commander or not I will beat you." Gavin said

"We are in route we will be there soon hold on old friend. Hold on." Cain said smiling.

"Thanks." Gavin said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darius ships moved in. He saw the cylons battering the planet. He grinned with an evil look." Lock on missiles 1 to 12. I think we can give those tin heads a surprise."

From the other side Stolen moved in. He too saw the base ships, however do to the angle he had no idea that Darius was there" Lock on missiles at the closest base ship. Fore on my mark. ... Mark" Missiles launched simultaneously and the base ships were caught off guard.

"Commander you are not going to believe this but... All but two base ships are destroyed." Corporal Jackson said to Darius.

The Pegasus came into a firefight. The remaining cylons raiders tried to engage the 2 separate war fleets.

"Launch all Vipers " Cain ordered "Tolan looks like our fiends found us. "

"Delphian fleet this is Commander Cain of the Battle star Pegasus. We are here to help. Stolen don't even think of trying to run. Zoie be really pissed if you don't come to our wedding feast. Oh Darius you too. As Anya and Zoie both became my wives a centar ago, Sorry it took me so long Gavin but my wives insisted on a few private moments."

"Wives... Cain you old war daggit you never did do things by 1/2's .Stolen thanks for coming old friend we need help fast. Darius ... There a few cylons anti destroyers so watch it." Gavin said

Darius laughed as his ship fired three missiles. The anti ship emplacements took a direct hit. " No, worries my friend, I shall have them as a snack. "

Gavin grinned it should be interesting for none of these men were used to following anyone's path except their own. Well at least the cylons would soon be done for.

Zoie and Anya entered the bridge. Both looked at each other and grinned. Seems their respective sires found them. It was going to be fun to tease Cain about this one.

Cain smiled. "Well lets finish those golgoagmonging cylons. Move us in. Launch reserves I want them to be toast now. We've a celebration to get underway and the cylons need to be dealt with first."

"Just like you Cain to consider the cylons a minor inconvenience to you party." Gavin said now amused.

"Well they are." Cain responded. Darius rolled his eyes he forgotten how juvenile his old friend could be at times.

"You will explain this to me. Marring my little girl without permission." An annoyed Stolen said

Zoie smiled at least he not run off. Well at least not until he had it out with her new husband.

"Daddy let us have our honeymoon first before you beat him to a pulp." She said

Anya laughed "Hey don't forget about me. Then our fathers can talk calmly to Cain. Come over for dinner when you are done playing with the cylons. Zoie lets go get ready."

Zoie smiled and followed her out despite her fathers call. If he wanted to see her he could just pop over for dinner.

Gavin thought he fallen into a vortex nothing made sense anymore. _Well at least he had help for his people.  
_" Father cylons are falling back." Bethly said our vipers will finish them off no problem."

"Good." Stolen said lets get ready to go see Cain. We need to find out what mischief Zoie's got herself into this time."

Bethly smiled. She wondered if Tolan was still with Cain. She always thought he was a ice looking man. One she like to know better.

Tolan looked over at the monitor he was shocked to see Bethly there. He forgotten Zoie was a twin. He smiled. "So are you all fling over? Need coordinates or anything." he knew they were still on the far range of the scans.

"You better believe I am coming over. How dare Cain marry my daughter without asking my permission." Stolen said " And why were we not invited to the weddings. Darius I don't know about you but I annoyed."

Darius grinned. "Well at least I can say I wanted this for a long time." He frowned" Perhaps not a double sealing but, then Zoie's calmer so maybe she keep My Daughter and that crazy son in law of ours out of trouble. I doubt it but we can hope."

Stolen chuckled and Bethly looked away smiling. Tolan looked down at his monitor and began to choke back his laughter.. Cain glared at them all.

"I am not crazy." Cain said

"Yes you are." Gavin quipped. Hey, would someone mind getting us transports. We need fuel and techs. But before all that I need to give all three of you the bad news and not over an open com link."

"What bad news?" Stolen demanded.

Gavin knew that they not be pleased to learn of the newest generation of the Cylon base ship. It was rumored to be 3 times the size of an older model with guns that could rip a Battle star apart.

"Well come on over. Gavin I am sending someone to pick you up. We need fuel Lets hope there is some left." Cain said

"We secured the tankers Cain." Gavin said " Stolen Darious how is your fuel status?"

"We are fine." Darius said.

Stolen held his tongue unwilling to completely trust this just yet.

"Stolen stop being stupid I am not going to toss you in the brig, at least not if you start showing some sense." Cain said

"Hey, be nice that's my father you are speaking to ."Zoie warned.

Stolen chuckled enjoying Cain's sudden red face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three fleets commanders moved to have a council of war.

The commanders all meet aboard the Pegasus.

"Lords of Kobol Cain you are a sight for sore eyes." Darius said smiling.

"Where my daughter Son?"

"Preparing a feast for us. Come let us have a drink then catch up." Cain said smiling. He ignored the son part.

Darius smiled. "Alright. But I should shoot you."

Cain laughed saying "And make Anya a widow so soon? Yes you could but Anya be upset with you."

Anya and Zoie prepared a feast. both were excited

"Zoie I'm so happy. I was afraid..."

"I know Anya I know. We all worried we never see them again, Lord I am going to see my father. He looks like he is ready to shoot Cain." Zoie said

"Yes. Mydad to. But he can hardly complain having 4 wives. Cain only has us two."

Zoie smiled at that so calm reminder. "Yes well my dad single...or at least he was."

"Well if he still is we have to find him someone." Anya said smiling.

"See you all in a little while." Stolen said He was laughing.

Cain nodded and cut off the com. He saw Tolan trying to hide his laughter in a cough. "Tolan go to the bays escort our fellows to my quarters and send a shuttle for Gavin."

"Aye sir." Tolan said at last regaining his military bearings.

Cain went after Zoie his swagger stick beating against his thigh.

Zoie darted out her laughter ringing down the halls. It was fun to make Cain relax.

Cain wondered for the first time if maybe just maybe he gotten his hands to full with Zoie and Anya both. He smiled however and went to his office. Soon he be facing two fathers who be highly annoyed with him,forhe had stolen their little girls. He grinned he was a lucky daggit. He just wished Sheba was here to see him so happy.

It took only a few centars to finish off the straggling cylons. There was a general sense of joy in the combined fleets. Cain smiled as he suddenly realized his ship soon be completely re-manned. He was even more ecstatic to find 4 fully operational vipers in a hidden hanger. All they needed was fuel. He looked at Gavin with a frown.

"Well Cain I am a ground ponder what do I know about fling those rust buckets? They are all yours. "

"Gavin you are a pain but I sure am glad to see you alive and well." Cain hugged his old friend. Gavin was shocked but pleased to. He and Cain had once been close as brothers. The four officers meet in Cain ready room.

"Well gentleman I think we are going to give those golgomining Cylons a nasty shock. " Cain said with a smile. "Are we going to join forces?"

"You bet your astrum we re!" Darius said pounding his fist onto the table. He looked at Darius who nodded.

"What about the Colonial fleet? Can we find them again?"

"Oh yes ... And I think If I bring you gentlemen and your people along Adama might not toss me in the brig for the next 100 yearns."

Gavin and the others Laughed thinking Cain was joking. Zoie and Anya looked at each other. They had all seen how angry Adama could get. They hoped their husband as right.

Darius frowned " Why would Commander Adama be upset with you?"

Cain had the grace to blush. "Let's say I kind of a disobeyed a direct order..."

"What did you do?" Stolen asked "I mean what could be so bad he want to shoot you?"

Before Cain could answer "Father it was not so bad really." Zoie said

"No we were fine. We caught those three base ships off guard and Cain destroyed two of them. The third ran like a rodent." Anya said

Cain glared and both men looked ready to shoot him.

"Cain I toss you in the brig myself for that one." Stolen said then he really frowned as he suddenly realized Zoie been on board.

Darius dove for Cain throat. However Tolan caught him." No sir we had to, the fleet have been destroyed 220 civilian ships to protect." Darius and Stolen were furious.

"We join you Cain but I will shoot you myself if ever you endanger my daughter again." Stolen said He did understand but he was a father who loved his daughter.

"Only if I don't get him first Cain that was foolish." Darius said.

"Wait you don't understand." Anya pleaded." Cain he did not know. ...We were ordered to evacuate. "

"But we could not go to many seriously wounded people here. We stayed of our own choice. The commander thought we evacuated." Zoie finished.

**"No your fathers are right I was reckless. But Never again will risk you both." Cain said**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you J.**

**Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.**

**A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _**

**Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations. **

**Originally started in 2002**

**By : FireStar **

**Return of a Legend**

**Part II Support PG-13**

**"Cain don't..."Anya fell silent at his look of utter resolve. He may fool himself into thinking e married for political reasons but the look he gave her sizzled. His look at zoie was equally possessive. No Cain wanted them for themselves. Their fleets was simply an excuse he given himself.**

Zoie caught her arm to stop her from pushing. She could tell that he had enough teasing for now. 

**Anya smiled. She knew Cain was ready to go off. She loved it when he lost control. However she nodded. No since making Zoie angry. In time they work their roles out. She could even now tell that she and Zoie had vastly differing ideas and roles. It was a good thing for Cain be totally satisfied and happy in their care.  
"Zoie we have to get things ready. Are you cooking or am I? I think I like to use the crystal I have but those plates you have go perfect with it."**

Cain could not believe that his wives had already discussed seating arrangements. Lords of Kobol he thought I think I am in trouble

**Tolan looked at both men and said "He did order an evacuation. The alert went on for 10 centons before we moved ahead. He sent everyone who was nonessential off. I am the one that told him everyone was gone."**

Both Commanders glared at Tolan.

"Father I had critically injured patients that could not be moved. "Zoie said "I am a doctor I would not abandon them."

"What is your excuse Anya?" Darious asked

"I am a med-tech. I am soon to be a doctor how could I leave."

"Alright then." Galen said breaking in. "As much as this family interplay is interesting we have to get organized. We can kill Cain latter, after dinner. I for one am starved."

All eyes flew to him but Cain smiled almost grateful. 

**"Yes the ladies wont be happy with any of us if dinner gets cold ."Cain said "Come I have a nice bottle of ambrosia I have been saving." **

**Galen grinned "I could use a drink. What in Sagan's name took you all so long. I was certain the cylons were going to kill us all. I have to admit I never been so glad my crew is a group of hardened x cons. They become fine warriors and I hope you will be willing to give them a second chance."**

Stolen smiled "Well since I am technically a fugitive I have no issues with that. How about you Darious, Cain?"

Commander Darious looked at both men." We need men to fight. The destruction gave us all second chances. The old ways are in many ways gone. Perhaps its a good thing in some ways. I am willing to give them a second chance. '

"I agree we need them. As long as they obey orders and follow the law like other warriors I see no problem with them having full privileges of that position. However if you have concerns about some. Ones that may need counseling or special help let our medical staff know. We do want them to have every chance to regain a rightful place in our societies." Cain said 

**Galen smiled. "Some still have attitude issues. However, most are wise enough to know they been given a rare second chance. The ones that were the true evil. Like rapist and the like did not survive long here. We were a harsh world. The last of those died long before I took command. I do not approve of the men and women here taking the law into their own hands but neither do I blame them. They formed a society of a sort. It was this that I took control of. They developed laws that are fair but harsh. There is not a technical innocence here. We just have thieves and the like. A few murderers but not many. In truth it should never have been a maximum security prison's would suggest that a psychological review be done on everyone. Myself included. Just as a precaution."**

Cain nodded pleased he was not going to have to worry about rapists, child molesters and their ilk. Cain nodded. "We make them understand they have a clean slate as long as they act with honor. "

**"That is all we can ask for. I for one believe that they have earned a second chance. I will be more then happy to comply with your requests. As to the immediate needs we have several critical patients. Our supplies were are limited and I am afraid that they will need help. The shuttles are in route to your ships."**

"That is fine. Do you have a list of people? Perhaps some have family still alive in our ships. It might help them if they do. " Darious suggested.

"That is a good Idea. Once I have a full accounting I send the list to all of you. I hate to say it , however we are scattered now. That last battle." Galen shuttered. "But that can wait until we eaten. I see your daughter looks ready to shoot us all. I am glad she a doctor or we be in trouble."

Cain laughed as the men went to dinner. Zoie and Anya were ready to shoot him and his aliens. However they were gracious hostess. 

**The men all sat down.**

"No talk of business. I want to hear about our families only." Zoie insisted.

"Yes how is mother?" Anya demanded "Why is she not here?" This was asked in a very worried tone. 

**Darious smiled. "Your mother is busy attending the wounded as our my other ladies. They wanted us to have a chance to see each other. She will be arriving in a centar. She flew the planet before we realized you were here. She on her way back. However several of the warriors needed emergency care. She and your grandmother are helping."**

"Oh...I will be glad to see them all." Anya said 

**"We all missed you baby." Darious said but we did not see the Pegasus at first we only heard the distress call. Your mother was gone before I could stop her. She seems to have a mind of her own sometimes**."

**"Yes , Daddy. those men need attention. Maybe we should have gone too?" Anya said suddenly feeling highly guilty. **

**  
"I am certain your mother and your aunts have it well under control and remember Mariana is there as well." Darious said **

**Cain smiled at the by play. He was glad Anya was annoyed at Darious not himself. "So Darious, Stolen how many ships do you have?"**

"I have just 30. "Stolen said. "Several frigates and of course my Tiger. We found several cargo ships. One mining ship and one small ship that acts as an agro ship.. The rest are civilian or tankers. I have over 100,000 people and animals."

"Animals?" Cain's said

"Yes. We found the zoo intact. The keepers had already loaded the ARK as they called it. They also have livestock. It seems the council had decided to have a moving zoo. However it had last minute engine failure and was left behind They managed to repair it and found us.." Stolen said

Cain grinned." I see. "

"We have over 100 ships. Like Stolen they are a mix. However we have a full war fleet. I was able to gather a large force. 50,000 souls. 15 Agro ships and livestock ships. "

"Father? How many..."

"We saved all we could Anya. I am hoping to meet up with Zechariahs soon. He took an other fleet the opposite directions. His fleet had about 200 ships. Mostly war ships. He hoped to lead the cylons away." Darious said. " My younger brother was hoping to save us by drawing the cylons away. I don't know if they made it or not." 

**Cain looked away. "I have not seen or heard about them. Nor had the Galactica. But Darious do not give up hope. It is a very large galaxy. There are many places they could have hidden. We have found many hidden or lost outposts." Cain said**

**Anya slumped it was slightly better then the colonies or perhaps not. Because they had no way of knowing who was still alive. At least however her family was safe. She just hoped her mother did not get into trouble on the ground. She was a lovely woman and the convict/warriors here were mostly male.**

At that look Gavin smiled" No siress your mother will be safe this was.. a co ed facility. No way I have been stationed at one with only one gender. The inmates be impossible to control Actually most have families. It seemed more practical to encourage sealings." 

**Anya blushed but Cain roared "Practical? How many children are you protecting?"**

"Auh,... My own or others?" Gavin asked

"You are sealed?"

"Yes. I had to set a good example. MY lady... Well she insisted on it when our son was born." Gavin said He was however blushing.

Cain did not know if he should laugh or cry The children?"

"All are safe. Tired scared hungry. This is why their parents fought so hard. I have lost good people Cain but they died with honor."

"Yes, I can see. Having a family make them better people and warriors." Anya said. 

**The dinner was a success and Zoie was pleased. She moved to clear the table as Anya brought out the ambrosia for the men. Neither she or Anya wanted anything to drink. After all both intended to be sober for their wedding night. She frowned wondering how they were going to pull that one off? No way was could they both share his bed at the same time. It might be every mans fantasy but it was not one either woman wished to give him. They had already agreed on that one.**

Anya smiled and came to Zoie. "Look I have duty tonight. So enjoy our husband. I can have mother and my aunts and grandmother fly over to help me. You should rest. We have a lifetime to be with him. Let me give this to you as a sealing gift." She had no jealousy as Cain had loved her thoroughly when they had had that argument. To her mind they had a fantastic first time. She knew Zoie needed this and she was in fact happy to let her have him tonight. It would help soothe her pride some and it would please Cain as well. All in all a fair thing. Besides she truly wanted and needed to see her mother and family. This way she could so without feeling guilty. 

**Zoie kissed her cheek and excused herself for the evening. Anya slipped next to Cain's side.**

**  
"You should retire Cain. You look tired."**

The men bit back smiles though Darious raised a brow.

Cain quickly followed Zoie leaving Anya to say their goodbyes.

"Gentlemen I think we can meet again in the morning. Cain needs time with Zoie. And I would love to see my mother and family. Father may I fly over to the ship?"

"Cain won't mind?"

Anya grinned "No, Commander Stolen, Zoie will fly over in the morning to see you an Bethany. And father I am fine with this it is my gift to them. Plus to be honest..."She blushed and Darious smiled. 

**"I see." He should have guessed Anya would have had Cain already. She was just like her mother. He smiled pleased that by his peoples laws she was the first wife.**

"Of course you may come over. While you and Zoie were talking you mother finally called in. She will be waiting for us."

**He shook his head but decided against killing Cain after all given Anya's nature and that she was just like her mother in many ways the poor man never stood a chance. Anya had wanted him so she took him. He just hoped his wife was as calm about it as he was. Otherwise his son in law be in big trouble. **

**TBC...**

**Review for more :) **

**  
**

**  
**

****

****

****


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you J.

**Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.**

**A/N: Thoughts are in **_**Italics **_

**Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations. **

**Originally started in 2002**

**By : FireStar **

**Return of a Legend**

**Making a family work**** Part III**

**Cain felt like a raw cadet out on his first date as he took Zoie to his room. He smiled broadly as he closed the door.**

**Zoie came to him. She smiled at her husband and knew that this could work. She sent a silent thank you to Anya for this gift. Some how it was the most precious.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Anya got of the shuttle and was embraced by her mother and then her fathers other wives. She felt over whelming relief that they had all survived. She was ushered back to their quarters. Anya was overwhelmed by the greetings and the information she was getting. She could only nod and smile as they tried to fit in three years worth of happenings in less then a centar. **

"**Mother I am fine truly I am. I am sealed finally to Cain. Our lives will be long and happy. Before you protest that I should not have let Zoie go first…. Well She did not."**

**There was laughter at this. "Well then perhaps we will have two grandbabies soon enough." Alaina said smiling. "I am glad it is Zoie she is a nice woman. "**

"**Yes she has been like family to me. It was not so hard when one thinks of it. Besides, Cain will love me all the more for this gift."**

"**Yes, and so he should it is a great sacrifice you are making." Serina said "He is a good man strong and with yours and Zoie being his wives he may finally show some common sense."**

**Darius heard this and began to chuckle. "Now that I would pay to see I think."**

"**He is not that bad." Anya protested.**

"**Two bases ship Anya and that is not bad?" Darius asked brow raised.**

"**Father there really was no choice. We had a fleet of unarmed ships. Adama was on the Galactica and it took severe damage it was not is any shape to help us. It was a crazy plan but it worked. I do not however think he would do it again. It was just to close…"**

"**That much is clear. The battle damage still has not been all repaired. At least we can help with that." Darius said. "I have sent three full repair crews over. That ship will be in fighting form in less then a Secton."**

"**I hope so father. We must find the fleet. They have been getting hit hard lately." Anya said "I think we were actually safer once the battle was over. They cylons will assume we were destroyed."**

"**That may well be a good thing. We will be able to use it as a way to confuse the cylons. We now have a fleet as large as Adama's we can use that to confuse the cylons."**

"**I was thinking father maybe we could lay a trap." Anya said. "Lead the cylons to an ambush. I would say we owe them one."**

"**At the very least we owe them that. " Darius said smiling. "I will mention it to Cain once the Pegasus is repaired."**

"**On the plus side at least you and Zoie might get a short honeymoon." Her sister Rose said smiling.**

"**I look forward to that." Anya said blushing deeply. She caught Roses arm. "I need to talk to you." Anya pulled her away. **

**Her parents smiled both pleased as Rose had not been so happy in a while.**

**Rose smiled and let Anya pull her out. **_**Some things you just could not talk to your moth r about. It was good to see Anya still trusted her so much.**_

"**Rose I need some help. I need cloths and you know…. I mean I never had…Cain was my first."**

**Rose began to chuckle her own loneliness pushed aside. "I will take you shopping after we catch up with the others."**

"**Thanks sis. I love mom and the others but… I could never ask…" She turned a deep shade of red.**

**Rose grinned. "I remember well. I promise we will find something to knock his socks off."**

"**I just want this to work as I love him dearly. I am glad however he sealed with Zoie. He may not be so over bearing then with both of us."**

**Rose grinned "You can hope but Cain is a caveman."**

_**Sadly Anya was afraid her sister was right but one could hope.**_

**TBC Review if you would like more!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you J.**

**Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.**

**A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _**

**Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations. **

**Originally started in 2002**

**By : FireStar **

**Return of a Legend**

**Organizing a Fleet  PG-13**

Stolen , Darius ,Tolan and Gavin all sat down on board Stolen's ship. Stolen wanted to trust his old friends however he was still very concerned. He decided that meeting on his ship would allow him to relax and to jeep control of the situation. He was perhaps being a little unfair to them but yearns of evading the Colonial's justice system and living as a pirate would take time to overcome.

" We should have a fairly well defended fleet." Gavin said to break up the tension. "I hope you will consider taking the command of our ship. Tolan. There is no way I want to do that. I am a ground ponder you know."

"I would be honored Gavin but will your people not resent this? You have been their leader for yearns. They trust you." Tolan said

"Yes and they know I will do what I must to keep them safe. Frankly Tolan I have not been on a spaceship for many yearns much less commanded one. It is vastly different then commanding a base or ground operations. I think that they will understand and except this especially as I will remain as Xo."

"As long as you are certain." Tolan said He did not wish to appear over eager but he was pleased with the thought of his own command.

Stolen hid a grin and he looked at Darius who also smiled. Both men had known Tolan for years and it was clear he was excited. Stolen thought his long time friend had a look of a cadet with his first new hover mobile.

Darius shifted as he considered the options. With Anya sealed to Cain he really needed to remain near by. He had not doubt that Cain was at times reckless and he would not risk losing his youngest child. She was stubborn and would never leave her husband. He sighed and knew that he and his people would now be tied to Cain and the colonials. He just prayed that they would find the Galactica and that Adama could help temper the Pegasus commander's more outlandish plans.

Zoie awoke and starched. She reached over and collided with her sleeping husband. She smiled as she slipped out of bed and ran to the turbo wash. She wanted a shower and to be dressed or they would never leave this room. She knew she had to see her father and sister. Both had been understanding the night before but she missed them. It had been over five yearns since she had last seen them. Stepping out of the shower she dressed quickly and went to the com. She called for breakfast and then went to wake her still sleeping husband.

"Cain…Cain it is time to wake up. We have to meet my family soon. "

He groaned and covered his head with a pillow. Zoie smiled as he looked like a little boy. All ruffled and half asleep. Wickedly she pulled the covers off. He groaned and rolled over grabbing her and rolling her under him. His eyes opened and he kissed her firmly. "Good morning."

Zoie giggled and said "Good afternoon my husband. It is time to wake up. We have work to do."

Cain groused but kissed her quickly and rose walking to the turbo wash. "I would ask you to join me but clearly you are already dressed."

"I thought it best…. So we could get some work done today." 

Cain laughed and went to get ready.

35 centons latter Cain was on a shuttle to meet the others. Zoie had decided to come along to see her family. She had a small bag with her and Cain knew she planned to spend he night. _He was a little sorry about that but he knew she needed to reconnect with her family. He also knew it would mean he could spend the night with Anya provided she returned today. He frowned at that realizing he had no idea if she planned to do that today? He resolved that once they got this fleet organized he and his wives would have to work out a schedule and a way to communicate clearly. Other wise it could lead to some real complications._

"Cain are you alright? You are not angry that I am spending the night with my family?" Zoie asked

Cain caught her fingers and kissed them. "No my love not in the least. I am sorry I was just considering how… complicated it shall be. I am unused to considering others on a more personal level. I was just complicating how I can be a good husband and commander."

Zoie visibly relaxed and laughed. "Well we will have to get somewhat organized. You are afraid you will have to sleep alone? " She saw him blush." Anya will be with you tonight. I suppose I could have should have told you but you distracted me earlier."

Cain blushed remembering the rather hot kiss he had given her when he had emerged from the shower a vain attempt to distract her and keep her in their room.

"I know you are worried but Anya and I really are close. I love her like a little sister. We will find a way to keep the balance. Once we have reconnected with out families we will be more ready to find that balance. We will not keep you in the dark my husband. " She kissed him.

Cain smiled. "I know. I just want to be fair to us all."

"We know. Now let's get to My father's ship. The sooner we are organized the better. I know the Fleet will need us."

"You are very wise my beloved." Cain said heard the pilot ask them to strap in for landing. He did so and squeezed his wife's hand. She was right they had to get back to the fleet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anya flew down to the surface with Alaina. She was determined to help the people there. She was surprised at how resilient they were. There were several severely wounded but overall she was pleased that there really were few casualties. It was a testament to how skilled Gavin was in his leadership.

"Siress we have children here. We need to get them away." One mother said "If there is not enough room…. I will stay."

Anya walked to her and took her hand. "No one will be left behind if we can prevent it. I know this. We may have to put some of you on my father's ships or with the Pegasus but we do not leave innocents if we can help it. What I need is to know exactly how many we have to evacuate."

"There are two thousand civilians here. Many are children." The woman said worried. The ship that they have it could take maybe 1500 of us then there are an other 500 warriors."

Anya sighed with relief. "We can take most over 500 on the Pegasus ."

"How?"

"Most of her crew was transferred to the Colonial fleet and the Galactica. We are running on a very short crew. We should be able to find space for you all. It may be tight but we should be able to do this. I think Commander Stolen may have some room as well."

"Thank you Siress. May the lords bless you." Said the old woman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cain was pleased. He was now a fleet commander. He would take these people to the others. Yes this was a good thing. He would be in command of the fleet . He knew it had not been an easy thing for either Darius or Stolen to give him. It showed a deep trust and faith. He would not could not betray this.

"We will find the others and then find a safe place for our peoples. I do not know it this Earth exists but I do have faith in Adama. I…was wrong to leave them. You both should know I will give command to him when we rejoin the Colonial fleet."

Stolen stiffened then relaxed. Adama was a fair and honorable man. He would listen. He looked at Darious who nodded. " I will agree. "

"I will agree to follow Adama but not those fools on the council." Darius said

Cain laughed." Alright then lets get Gavin's people ready to go. Gavin?"

"Cain I already agreed to follow you. So lets get my people to safety then we can argue more. Oh by the way I asked Tolan to take command of the ship." Cain shook his head as his friend and former xo blushed deeply. "Excellent then Gentlemen lets get this fleet organized."

Anya and Alaina had the people organized by the time Zoie, Cain and the others shuttled down. Cain was most impressed as he watched his young wife order hardened warriors around. None seemed to question her orders. He beamed with pride she was a natural leader.

Anya looked up and saw him and walked over. "It is good to see you both. Zoie I could use your help. I have with my mother and grandmother's help stabilized all the cases but I am not certain it would be wise to move a few. I need your option. Maybe you can help me find a way to do it without risking greater injury."

Zoie smiled and followed her as Cain, Tolan and Gavin went to check the new ship.

TBC...

Please review. I would love to know if this story is working or not.

****

****

****


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. Smile . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you Smile 

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

By : FireStar

**Return of a Legend**

A Pleasant Surprise) PG

Stolen sent a patrol out to see what was left of the cylon's ships. If possible they wanted to gather all spare metals and perhaps fuel. Cain had asked him to do this while he and the others began to move the people from the prison planet. Stolen did not mind as this task was actually easier for his people. A destroyer was a lot easier to move around then a FireStar or Battle star. He launched several vipers to check out the debris. He was flying today and it felt good to be off his ship. He enjoyed command but there was a freedom in flying a viper. Like Cain he would take every chance he could to just simply fly. He rolled his viper and soared over the far side of the planet. He was shocked at what he found. He landed with several warriors. They got out of their ships and approached with caution.

"Commander come over here. Sir you are not going to believe it. This transport is intact. Sir it even has fuel. No cylons. They all must have been involved with the attack." Captain Damon said. "Sir…this ship it can fly if we can figure out how. Sir we could carry maybe 50 people without being to crowded along with the crew."

Stolen grinned. "Ajax what about that other ship?" _He knew the transports were short range designed to carry 200 troopers. Of course humans needed more room._

"Well sir this one has some damage. Nothing that could not be fixed. Sir we have two more ships. We could load some of the survivors on these ships. They are even armed." Lt. Ajax said he was grinning. "Looks like someone messed up the paint job on this baby. The second engine looks like it could be replaced. Of course we would need to add a turbo wash and a galley."

"Well we will see. I think we have to take these with us. Even if we do not put people on them right away. Cain said Adama's fleet is bursting at the seams. This could help. Lets go back and let the others In on the good news." Stolen said he was very pleased. Maybe his own second could take one of these ships. Lord Knows she had earned her own command. Captain Rachel was an exceptional warrior and she deserved her shot at command.

TBC...

Review if you would like more!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you J.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

By : FireStar

**Return of a Legend**

**Part VI( Moving Out) PG**

Cain smiled as they began to leave the system. The evacuation had proceed smoothly and he was more then ready to go. Sitting still was never a favorite activity. The ships Stolen had found were now ready to go. The first had taken the overflow of people and it was in fact now the ground troop training ship. Warriors would rotate in and out to gain valuable training. The combined fleets and the Pegasus had easily taken on all of Gavin's people. IN fact they had excess room. Cain and the others had decided that the last cylon transport be used as a cargo ship. While they added a galley and turbo washes the main part of the ship was being used for storage. Every spare part human or cylon that they could scavenge had been loaded. They now had enough spare laser and parts to refit at least a dozen of the colonial ships stored on that transport. While the arms would be ugly and cylon made it would make their survival more probable. Cain had seen the almost feral smile on Stolen's face as he made suggestions on how to mount the weapons. His old friend was devious and it would be a nasty shock if they could do this. Cain looked out at the fleet and smiled even the old cruiser had been retro fitted as they prepared to launch. It now supported a mega cannon and several small lasers. Tolen's new command had teethe and it now held 4 cylon raiders that had been altered to serve as scout/bombers ships. They had put colonial transponders on the ships and added at small third engine. It meant that the ship now could only carry two warriors but that was an acceptable trade off. Each raider was packed with new scanners and each carried anti- base ship missiles. Two each that they hoped would at least damage a base ship. The fact that the ship was of cylon design might give them the time they needed to deliver the packages. Of course they could not scout forward because they did not want to accidentally get shot down by the Galactica's pilots.

Bethly talked with Rose. Both women were flying over to see how Tolen was doing. Each had know the warrior from before. Rose was glad her husband's academy roommate had survived. He was a good man. She missed his friendship as he had been like a brother to her. She noted the dress Bethly was wearing. It was very pretty. It seemed that Zoie's sister had an interest in her friend.

"He is a good man Bethly. A true friend. I think that you could do worse."

"You have no feelings for him?" She blushed.

Rose laughed. "He is like a brother to me. No if you want him you best round him up. He is a great catch."

Bethly laughed. "We went out once. Then… My father had to flee. I had to choose. I liked him a lot but …. It was not love. It could have been maybe but… My father needed me and I was so young."

Rose nodded "Yes, I can see it would have been hard. Frankly I think you did the right thing. Back then… Well he was a bit of a playboy. However the yearns have matured him. I think he may be ready to settle now. Who knows maybe the timing was not right then. I know sometimes that is as important as feelings."

"I hope you are right." Bethly said as the shuttle began the approach to the newly christened Cruiser Glen Duran.

TBC...

Review if you would like to see more.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Disclaimers: See Part One

**Return of a Legend**

**Dragon Star**

Tolan prowled his bridge. His new ship had been christened The Dragon's Star. He had to admit he loved the name. It was all his. While it was not a Battlestar it was a warship. He looked over at his Xo and smiled. Gavin was nervous. He smiled at the old GP and said. "Do not worry My friend I intend to command this ship for many yearns."

"With Respect sir you better. If you get killed I would just have to come to Hades and drag you back. No way I want command of a ship."

Tolan laughed. "Well we will need to see about getting a good doctor then."

"Maybe we have one sir. That Bethany she seemed taken with you."

Tolan blushed. "She is a doctor like her sister. Yes that is a good idea. But I think she was simply pleased to see an old friend."

Gavin laughed "Yeh, that kiss looked real friendly."

Tolan rolled his eyes. One of the down sides of being friends with your Xo. He shook his head. Gavin was as crazy as Starbuck or Cain. It was a wonder he survived having such crazy friends. Then again maybe that was why? He thought of Bethany and considered her. He wondered… Well maybe latter he have time to think about it. His ship pulled out and they followed the others. Soon they would join the fleet and perhaps humanity have a chance at last.

-------------------------------

Alaina smiled as she watched Rose. Her daughter eyes never left Commander Stolen. It was more then clear that the commander had her attention. They had been debating for the last hour over the potential of several designs for new fighters. She had not seen Rose so engaged in Yearns. It made her smile. Perhaps this was just what Rose needed to draw her back to the living. Terran came running in and Rose Scooped her up.

"Terran be polite say hello to the commander."

"Hello sir." The child said

Stolen was charmed and he smiled. "Well hello there. I am a lucky daggit to get to sit with two such lovely ladies at dinner."

Rose smiled at him. He was not intimidated because she had a child. In fact Terran liked him. She smiled and let him escort her to the dinner table.


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Disclaimer: If I owned BSG then GINO never been made. Unfortunately it belongs to others. It belongs to its creator Glen Larson and the corporations. Which ever one it is this week. This is just a fan fiction to close out lose ends that drove me crazy. No profit will be made except maybe a few smiles and hopefully a review or two which I will gladly share with the above mentioned people and corporations. **

_**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**_

**2007/3/14**

**Return of a Legend **

**Chapter 8 Fear is never rational PG**

Cain paced. He was growing worried now. They been on the course to find the fleet for over a secton. With the speed that they were able to travel they should have found the Galactica and her fleet by now. He slammed down his fist against his desk. This action caused Anya to jump. She been sitting quietly studying for her final exams. Zoie was helping Bethany set up the life station on the Dragon's Star. She decided to spend the night with her sister and allow Cain and Anya time. However looking at him Anya wondered. He was so frustrated and worried. She set aside her books and went to her husband. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I am sure they are safe. Commander Adama is as wily as a fox. He has skilled warriors with him."

"I know…But I am worried. I left her hurt and bleeding…"

Anya knew he was still feeling guilty about leaving Sheba behind. She held him. "Sheba is a strong woman like you and her mother. Adama would keep her safe for you."

Cain sighed. "Even I failed to keep her safe."

"Sheba is a warrior Cain. She would have hated you wrapping her up in cotton." Anya said

"Yes…I know." He pulled away and went to the com.

"Any news from the patrols?"

"Sir we have a patrol inbound. Shall I have them come to you." Colonel Jared asked.

"Yes, Immediately after decon." Cain said _They have to be alive. I can not have failed them. Please Let them be safe and Please Lord let me find them soon or I will go crazy!_

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Disclaimer: IN PART ONE**

**2007/3/16**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Return of a Legend**

**Part 14(Despair) G**

Adama was tired. He was running out of ways to keep the council of the 12 from causing mischief. A part of him was tempted to simply lock them up or perhaps space them. Their constant threats and bickering were enough to make him wish he had never gathered a fleet. He sighed as he leaned back. His head was pounding but he had to try to get a few centars sleep as he was to relieve Colonel Tigh on the first shift. His old friend had insisted on taking a double shift so he could sleep. The least Adama could do was try. He leaned back and closed his eyes sending a silent prayer. _Please Lord help us survive one more cycle._

Jon watched his charge and wished he could do more. Next to him a silvery figure appeared.

_Jon he is so exhausted and tired. He needs help._

_Yes, however we can not directly interfere it is against the rules. Joh reminded_

_Oh? And Iblis was a part of the rules then?_

_No, However we restored Apollo. That was his forfeit._

_I know and am grateful but Jon he needs help or he will fall._

_Soon Cain will return with help._

The being rolled her eyes. _He needs a help mate._

Jon was shocked especially given who he was talking to._ Why? He survived before._

_Jon surly you are not so foolish. I was there before. Perhaps not always at his side but he knew he could come home to me. I was the anchor in his life even as he was in mine._

Jon considered this. _Who would you send? And how?_

_Adama is ill. The fever rages he will need care. Send him Arian. He loves her and perhaps it is fate. She can mend his heart and his body._

_Are you certain? Jon asked._

The silver clad being appeared at Adama's side and stroked his face lightly. _Yes, because I love him still and he needs her._

_Then so it shall be Illa. Jon said_ He moved to the life station and whispered in the doctor's ear. Salik would check on the commander and learn see that he had proper care.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

-1 Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you Smile 

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

2007/3/23

By : Fire Star

Return of a Legend

Part 15 (A healers Touch)PG-13

Dr. Salik went to give the commander the report he wanted on the status of Medical supplies. He had an appointment so he knew the commander should be in. He rang the chime. There was no answer. He frowned. He hit the chime a second time still no answer. Concern grew so he went to the computron. He punched in his code to see where Adama was. He hurried back to the door and keyed in his override codes. The door opened and he let himself in. He moved quickly only to find Commander Adama on the floor shaking with fever. Salik Cursed and rolled him over quickly. Adama was a big man and not easily moved but Salik managed to rouse him and get him to bed. He pulled out his medical scanner. This was not good. The commander was very ill and the fever was a rare one. He would need care by someone who had it already. Normally he would have chosen Cassiopeia to care for the Commander but she had no immunizations to this illness. It was Delphian in nature. He sighed and his mind raced on who he could call. He smiled as he covered the commander. It might be breaking a confidence and it might be match making and interfering but… Both needed it.

He went to the com and placed a call.

Arian opened her small door. "Yes, what is it?"

A security guard stood there and said "The Captain wants you. You have a message from the Galactica a Dr. Salik?"

Arian almost leap out of her cubby hole. The small sleeping area was her home and it was not much. However she pushed the door down to keep the others from stealing what little she had. She was considered the lowest of the low here. A socilator who was only tolerated because she had some skills in healing. This freighter was the oldest and slowest in the fleet and held some of the poorest members. That in its self was not bad but the people were of the strictest religious orders and they hated her profession seeing it as evil rather then as a necessary part of life. Arian knew she could have used her skills to get off this barge but she was useful here. She helped ease suffering in a small way and she was the only real medical care these people had. She ignored their prejudice and did her best for them. She went to the bridge hoping this meant Dr. Salik had found the equipment she needed.

The captain looked at the young woman. She was lovely and he wanted her. However he could not take her as she did have some very important friends and she was their only medical care. In steady he treated her like the low life she was. He noted her head as always was raised high like she was some damned princess.

_If you only knew she thought…_

Arian went to the com. "Hello doctor. Have you found the supplies I need?"

He blinked and then said "No, I need you to come to the Galactica at once. I have need of your skills."

This got the captain's attention. "She can not go she is the CMO of this ship."

Arian humped at that. CMO right since when? Unfortunately she was the only one here with medical knowledge.

"I do not care captain. We have an emergency and Arian is the best qualified to handle it. A shuttle is on the way to pick her up. I am certain you will not give Captain Apollo any trouble?"

The captain cursed and nodded. _It must be serious if the most decorated officer in the fleet was coming to get the girl._

"Who is sick? Why me." She asked.

"The Delphian Xerton Virus." Salik said "We have a small out break and Cassiopeia has not been immunized. I must go I am being paged. I will see you in a centar be prepared to stay a secton or more."

Arian nodded that would be why but not the who as Salik cut off. _She had the distinct impression he was hiding something._

Arian was greeted at the shuttle by the doctor and after decon she followed him. She was surprised to find that they were not heading to sick bay.

"The patient is in quarantine. He fell ill in his quarters."

"His quarters? Who? " She stopped and paled. "No….Doctor I can not do it."

"If you do not help him he could die." Salik said

"Damn you…He thinks I am dead…"

"That was a foolish choice and right now it hardly matters. Adama needs you to help heal him. And damn you he loves you still."

She looked away. "I love him too…. But -"

Salik grabbed her arm. "You took and oath and by the lords you will honor it." He pushed her into Adama's quarters and she went to his side. "Damn you doctor…" but she began to wipe his brow.

Salik slipped out and sighed with relief.

_She is there now illya but she may still leave._

_The silver clad figure drifted close to the young woman and whispered "Love him well. For he is in your care now."_

Arian shivered and looked around then felt a strange peace as she looked at Adama. She leaned forward and whispered _I am here beloved. I will help keep you safe._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you Smile 

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

2007/3/23

By : Fire Star

Return of a Legend

Part 16 (Why is she so important?)

Apollo waited in the doctor's office. He wanted answers now. Earlier he had gone to the freighter Havarion without much question. Dr. Salik's explanation about the illness his father had made some sense in his panic. However now he was calmer and he could not decide why this particular woman was chosen. He looked her up in the fleets computers and was surprised to learn she was a listed as Delphian socilator /priestess not a nurse or doctor. He tried hard to recall what he knew about the priestess of Delphi. They were in the colonies registered as Socilator but there was something else. He spotted Cassiopeia and decided to ask her.

"Cassiopeia may I ask you a question. I need your knowledge of something and I do not mean any offence by the question but it is really important."

"What can I help you with Apollo and I know you would not deliberately try to hurt or offend me." She smiled brightly. Once more Apollo understood why Starbuck was drawn to this dynamic woman.

He smiled and said. "Well here goes. What do you know about the priestesses of Delphian Empire? They are listed as socilators but… There is something else."

Cassie smiled and said " So you are taking lessons from Starbuck and meet someone interesting have you?"

Apollo blushed deeply at her teasing. "No…, No I just need to know."

Sensing his discomfort Cassie took pity on him and pulled up a chair next to Apollo and motioned for him to sit.

"Well first off priestess is really the correct term. While they did many of the same functions of my order they were more spiritual. However as their registration came from the Delphian Empire adjustments had to be made. You see Apollo the people in charge of our order… well they wanted control. The women and men of the Delphian Kobalian Order knew that they needed our support so they allowed the designation and registration. However they were never under council control registered instead to their consulate. There were perhaps 50 before the Delphian Empire and her colonies fell. After I think there were maybe 75 to a hundred. You know many of their people fled to the colonies."

Apollo nodded and winced. "How large was their order?"

"At one time they had over 30,000 men and women. They were as much healers and councilors as solicitations. While they did perform that function they were primarily healers and therapists for both the mind and body and of course the soul."

"It sounds like you respected them." Apollo said

Cassie smiled "Yes Apollo I did they were strong and devoted people. While I have some religious training I have no where near their knowledge. It takes a socilator 7 yearns to earn their place. For them it took over 10 depending on their level and specialization. Most were equivalent to a med-tech or doctor."

"Thanks Cassiopeia it explains why one is with my father then."

"What? Someone survived?" Cassiopeia said almost shouting.

"Yes, Dr. Salik had me get her from the Havarion to care for my father." Apollo said surprised she did not know.

"Who?" Cassie asked

"Her name was Arian." Apollo said

" Damn him." Cassie said

"Cassie? What is wrong is there something I should know about her? Is she dangerous."

Cassie shook her head. "No Apollo she is a sweet person…it is just I know her. She is …she is was one of the highest ranking of her order. From the Delphian royal house itself. Not the ruling branch but the de-staff side. Apollo….She has treated your father before at your mother's request and…."

Apollo froze as he suddenly understood. "You mean she---"

"Your father was wounded remember. He had to learn to walk again."

"But… Damn…why?"

Cassie shook her head not knowing the answer thought she could guess. Salik had been concerned about Adama's failing to take care of himself properly. To little food and almost no sleep combined with a brutal schedule. It was all to clear to her that he brought the girl to help make him want to live and go on. The problem was Arian loved Adama. Her friend had been with him for yearns since his treatment with the blessings of his wife. But would Apollo understand this? "Because your father needs her. He needs someone to hold onto and Arian is here."

"My mother…"

Cassiopeia went to his side. "Your mother choose her and they were friends Apollo."

"How can you say that!"

Cassie took a deep breath and knew she had to reveal her last secret. "Because Arian is my half sister and I knew your mother when I was with Cain. I was there when she came to make the contract and we often spent time together."

Apollo looked pole axed. "But…"

"My mother met her father after my father was killed. They were together over 20 yearns and he was a good man. He supported my and Arian's choices even if our paths were different. She always was more of a sprigtail healer."

"Does Salik know?"

"That we are sisters …no…we kept that quiet. But, damn him he knew we were friends. He saw a holo pic." Cassie was now very angry at her mentor.

"That makes you royalty then?"

Cassiopeia laughed. "No Apollo only Arian is royal. Her house goes back to Kobol just as yours does."

The implications made Apollo's smile fade.


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Disclaimer: See part one A/N: Thoughts Telepathy in Italics**

**Return of a Legend**

**Part 17 (Passions gift) NC-17(Adult situations)**

Adama woke screaming. "No, No I have to save them."

Arian wiped the sweat from his brow and soothed him. "Adama it is alright. It is only a dream."

He called out and thrashed around. Her hands tried to calm him. Adama however was mad with fever. He grabbed her and pinned her. In the haze of his madness he said. "Arian?"

"Yes my beloved I am here." _I will never leave you again. Always and forever Adama I swear it._

"Arian I thought you were dead. Oh lord I need you." He shook.

With sadness she stroked his face. "I am here beloved and I will not leave you again."

He rolled and pinned her securing her hands. He had no idea of his actions. All he knew was she was here dream or not. He held her and before she could protest kissed her with passion. He was ill but the need to connect to an other overrode any weakness he had. Arian kissed him back. It had been so long. She fallen deeply and forever in love with this man. He had once belonged to an other a good woman and a friend. But he was free now and he needed her. She had no desire to deny his need or her own love. She did not care that it was the fever or that he might not remember this. All she cared was that for this micron they were together. She kissed him back with passion.

Before she could change her mind or even think of protesting he was within her and she cried out. This was not a gentle loving but it felt good and right. Lust was an emotion just as love was and lust reminded you that you were alive. She accepted it even as she returned it full measure. The passion they shared would burn off the fever as nothing else could. Clothing was shredded as Adama tore at it to get to her. He was not letting her go. He thought it was a dream. But he did not care it felt so real. His beloved was here in his arms and returning his love. He looked at her and knew deep in his soul she was the reason he was alive. When he had been so badly injured all those yearns ago it had been this sweet girl who come to him. Her healing gifts had healed his body and his troubled soul. While he had loved his wife with his heart and mind. This woman held the key to his passion and his soul. She allowed his darkness to come out and her submission freed him from his demons allowing him to be gentle and loving with Illya. His wife never saw his darkness or the demons he faced. No Arian had been the one to tame his anger his rage and she was the one who restored his ability to be a husband. He loved her even as he loved his wife. Each had been vital to him. He kissed her. "Arian I need you please don't leave me again." He wept thinking this was once more a dream.

She stroked his back as he claimed her with passion. "I am here. Take me and all that I am. I will be here for you as long as you want or need me." She kissed him promising him hope.

His fever began to break as he held her. Passion spent he collapsed against her holding her tightly. "You are mine and you will never be free again." _I will own you heart and body and soul._

She shivered at his possessive tone and knew he was right she would never willingly leave him again.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you .

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

2007/3/30

By : FireStar

**Return of a Legend**

Part 13 (Choices) NC-17

"What do you mean Cassiopeia? Who is this girl? How could my mother--"

"Apollo you have been my friend so I will allow for your hurt and anger and outrage even. However there are many forms of healing. Not every injury is simply to the body. Some are soul deep and are worse then the physical pain ever can be. While it is true that Arian was your fathers healer and … I think more he never stopped loving your mother. When he was healed he returned to her and Arian let him go. Apollo she was skilled enough to have kept him had it been her desire. Instead she walked away from him. She let him go and in doing so sacrificed her life to. You see I was told she was dead. Killed in a Cylon raid. Your father and Cain came to me to tell me this. To ensure your mother's happiness she pretended to be dead. I lost my sister Apollo. She loved Adama enough to let him go back and be with his family and sacrificed hers. So don't you dare judge her." Cassie spun away from him.

"Damn…Cassiopeia I am sorry. I never… I am a fool forgive me." Apollo said "Well, Maybe you should go see her. I mean…What ever her reasons were well… She is your sister."

"I want to Apollo but at this moment…I am so angry with her." Cassiopeia said "She let me think she was dead Apollo."

Dr. Salik Came in then. He looked at Cassie and hearing he last part came over. "Listen Cassie it was not really her choice. She was badly injured in that raid. She was in a comma for 3 sectons and by then you been told she was dead as was everyone she knew. I found her by accident. When she awoke she was weak and sick and it was a chance to begin a gain. She knew you had already grieved for her and she knew he had too. She took the break to protect you and him."

"What?" Cassie said spinning around.

"That raid was planned Cassiopeia. To kill Adama when he came to her. Only he never came due to some mix up at Headquarters. Arian knew she was his weak point. She was afraid for Adama and afraid for you. You were her weak point. If she was dead you would be safe. I tried to talk her out of it but she refused to listen. She disappeared and until a secton ago I thought she was dead too." Dr. Salik said "Forgive her she was only trying to keep you safe."

Cassiopeia began to cry but nodded. "I will think about it."

"So my father was …with this Arian?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, she helped him walk again and more." Salik said "He should have never been able to Apollo it was her stubborn nature and her healing gifts that saved him."

Apollo blushed as he understood exactly what the doctor meant. "Then she should be with father if he needs her." _He began to accept it even if he did not like it. He knew Adama needed someone._

"Apollo Arian loves him. She would have traded her life for your mothers for Adama. Because she loved him that much. To see him happy."

Apollo nodded not believing it but accepting that Salik did think that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adama awoke and felt someone next to him. He moved and was shocked at the face he saw.

"Arian?" He pulled her to him and kissed her with passion. This kiss made her open her eyes.

"I have missed you beloved." She said as he drew back. "I have need you so."

"Why did you not come to me?" He asked. "All you would have had to do is send word."

She stroked his face. "You were grieving beloved and you were so busy. I…needed to heal first and to …, to be certain you really needed me."

He kissed her hard. "What a stupid thing. I always need you. Always." he was determined she know he still wanted her and she did not even consider stopping his desires. She could feel he was healing as he drew from her the strength he needed. She gave freely needing Adama to be whole and strong. Together they were one heart and one soul and she was at peace for the first time in yearns.

"I won't let you go again. I need you." He whispered "We will be one heart one soul always."

She cried out with joy as they made love. Her beloved was here and whole.

She held him after he collapsed passion spent as she stroked his strong back. He was a man among men and he was hers. The fleet was his duty and he would now have her to protect him from it. They had asked to much of him. She stroked his back. "I will be here for you forever and a day."

"You will be. If I have to lock you in my chambers. If this is a dream never let me awaken."

She laughed he sounded so young then and at peace. Salik had been right he was willing to hold her. Now if only Cain would return….His burden would be lightened.


	14. Chapter 14

-1Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. smile . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you .

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for

violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

2007/4/07

By : Fire Star

**Return of a Legend**

(Allies) PG

Cain listened to the patrol's report. He looked over at Stolen and Tolan along with Darius. The four of them had decided to hold a joint briefing.

Darius spoke up first. "It looks like this Paradeen is a good world to colonize."

"I do not know. " Stolen said "The air and gravity are to light. But maybe we could arrange to purchase fresh seedlings."

"I am more concerned about this Eastern Alliance. They could be as dangerous as the cylons. Tolan was the patrol able to contact the west? From what Michael said they might be open to talking to us."

"No sir. But it might be wise to send a team down. Maybe Darius could go. He is the diplomat among us."

"Just because I am a king does not make me a good diplomat. I see so I get stuck with the politics now?"

"Sounds good to me." Cain Quipped. "I am rotten at that type of thing."

"Well how about Gavin, Darius and Stolen. "Tolan said "Gavin and Stolen can protect Darius if need be."

That got him a glare but the other commanders agreed.

"Tolan try to reach them. Maybe it be best to meet at Paradeen semi neutral ground. The planet is relatively uninhabited and there is no military presence. Security would be easier to maintain." Cain said "Plus I would say Michael and his family are allies. We can see about getting supplies and maybe helping them set up a defense. I would hate for the cylons to show up."

TBC….


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

_A/N Thoughts and telepathy in Italics_

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

2007/4/15

By : Fire Star

**Return of a Legend**

**Part 15(****Choices) PG**

"Michael are you certain this is a good idea?" Jebadiah Morlan asked. He was worried after hearing the news that strangers were landing on Paradeen and worse yet there was a fleet ship arriving from Terra.

"Well Jebadiah I do not think we could stop them. You remember the way those vipers were. We don't have anything like that. I say let us listen to what they have to say. We can move the women and children to safety. You and I can meet them and the others can keep watch. Maybe cover us. You know Willie is a good shot. Though I hope he would not have to shoot someone."

"I don't like it. But… you are right in that we don't have much to stop them. I don't think even a destroyer could."

Michael nodded. "Jebadiah the Galactica makes the Eastern Alliance destroyers seem like flea to a dog. If this Pegasus is a similar ship…well I think I would rather talk then make their commander angry. I think we were friends with the people from the fleet maybe… it be a good thing to talk."

"Alright Michael. You can talk to them. But we should be careful."

"On that we agree my friend. Besides….We could use help fixing the warning system and defense satellites. It is not much but it be better then nothing."

The other men nodded agreeing. _Michael sighed with relief. He was the unofficial leader of this sparsely populated world but he still liked to get a consensus when possible. For to long he had lived with no say in his life. He refused to do that to anyone else even if they might rather let him make the choices. _

_TBC…_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. Smile. The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you smile as well.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

_Friday, June 08, 2007_

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

By : Fire Star

(Alliances)

Cain ,and Darius entered the shuttle. They had drawn the short lots and were going to meet the people of Paradeen. Cain sighed as he took a seat. He would rather be piloting the shuttle but he wanted to talk to Darius and it would have been impolite not to do so face to face.

Darius watched Cain fidget and smiled. Sometimes Cain reminded him of a child and not one of the greatest military geniuses humanity had ever produced. He wanted to have a frank discussion about Cain having married Anya and how she was now his wife. He was not pleased that Cain had also married Zoie. Not that the young lady was not lovely and kind but rather he would have preferred his daughter to not have to share her mate.

Cain sighed and decided to tackle the political intrigues first. "From what I understand the planet Terra colonized several world. Paradeen being one of its primary agricultural communities. However due to a difference in gravity the people born on Paradeen can not return to Terra. Terra was divided into two factions the East and West. The east being a more militaristic society and it systematically attacked and devastated the western colonies. Paradeen was devastated in some type of attack and most of the population was killed off including all of her children."

Darius's face showed the disgust he felt that any human could harm a child.

"I agree with you Darius but the fact is these humans are less developed and I know it was Adama and the Galactica that saved them. With luck the people on Paradeen will remember this and help us."

"We can hope." Darius said. "I know we could use supplies."

"Yes, Anya gave me a long wish list she and Zoie compiled."

Darius chucked as he thought of his own list. "Well we best be on our best behavior or our wives wont be to pleased."

Cain smiled. "I know that is why I got married."

"You do care for Anya?" Darius asked.

"I love her very much. Yes I also love Zoie and I know you had to ask. I would be incomplete without them. I was so along for so long."

"Treat her right Cain or else." Darius said

"I hope you can sweet talk them. I am no good at politics." Cain said "I will. I love them both Darius and I will make them both happy."

Darius grinned and nodded. "Well Cain I am not so sure remember I am absolute monarch. I make peace for our people and I will keep this marriage alliance but hurt Anya and I will kill you."

Cain laughed "Well then we best keep each other in check. I know you would , Stolen told me the same. Frankly I am a lucky man."

"Yes you are. do not mess up." Darius said smiling.

"Hey, the women would shoot me first."

"A good point. I suppose." Darius conceded.

The shuttle landed and several warriors existed to secure the area.

Darius noted that Michael and his fellow leaders were waiting for them and they appeared to be unarmed. He looked around and noted that there were guards concealed in the trees.

"Well it looks like they are friendly enough." Cain said.

"Let us hope so."

"Do not make any hostile moves." Cain ordered. The warriors took up honor positions but kept their hands away from their weapons.

Michael took a deep breath and came forward.

"I am Michael welcome to Paradeen. How can we help you?"

Cain smiled and moved to take the offered hand.

"Commander Cain of the Battlestar Pegasus and this is King Darius of the Delphian Empire. We are here to establish relations if we can."

Michael relaxed and smiled. "Welcome Commander Your highness. Come we have much to discuss."

The men followed him and it was clear that this would be peaceful and it might be productive.

_TBC…_


	17. Chapter 17

-1Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. Smile. The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you smile as well.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

_Sunday, June 24, 2007_

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

By : Fire Star

Return Of a Legand

The fleet moved forward and Colonel Tigh was concerned. _As always fuel was once more an issue. He was going to have to send out patrols to search for tylium. He was not happy with this as the three systems that they were approaching were large and there were a lot of place for cylons to hide. He headed to the officer ready room. He was going to brief them all at once. As much as he did not like to do this he was going to send out heavy patrols. His instincts told him that they were in for trouble it had been over a Secton since they had seen a cylon. He was not going to risk any pilots by sending out a light patrol. He would launch one squadron to patrol the system sending in a flight of six vipers per system instead of the usual two and the other three squadrons would be on stand by. Tigh had also decided to send Red and Bronze to various ships in the fleet and suspend all non essential shuttle flights. If they were attacked he wanted to surprise the cylons. Having vipers launch from other ships in the fleet might buy them time and it would confuse the cylons who were never mental giants at best._

The room came to attention as Colonel Tigh entered. He motioned the men and women to be at ease.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have once more come upon three new systems. As always we need food and fuel."

Starbuck smirked thinking he get some flight time.

"I have decided to make a few temporary changes. I am moving some of the squadrons to ships in the fleet."

This got everyone's attention.

"We been luck over the yearns but the commander and I have come up with a plan to perhaps ensure we have a small tactical advantage over our enemies."

"What are we doing sir? Putting Vipers on the civilian ships?" Apollo asked

"Yes, Captain that is what we will do. It will give us room for the new training flights to stay and learn. If we distribute two squadrons in the fleet we can use the space to have our crews assemble the new squadrons. With the new design by Dr. Whilker and Captain Boomer on those ships we should be able to have five squadrons on the Galactica. When we do this we will have eight squadrons to defend the fleet with."

Starbuck squirmed _he hated the idea of maybe having to be billeted with the civilians but the idea of getting one of those new smaller ships was not appealing either. Sure they were supposed to be just like a regular viper but … the wings folded and the engines were smaller. Of course the ship was only 2/3 the size of a Starhound as well. He just did not trust the thing. He may have test flew them but … he that did not mean he wanted to fly one on a daily basis._

"Which Squadrons will be moving sir." Sheba asked.

Tigh smiled and said "Red and Bronze. Captain Jolly will be taking over Red Squadron as Captain Boomer will be taking over the new Purple Griffin Squadron His second will Be Lt. Cree. This new squadron will be made up of the new Star Wolves. Captain Bo Jay will command Bronze Spar squadron and Captain Sheba will have Silver Spar which will for the moment remain on the Galactica as a back up to the commander's Strike squadron Blue. Captain Starbuck will take command of Blue squadron as Major Apollo will be moving up to training and command. The new Green Dragon Squadron will be commanded By Captain Green Bean. His second will be Lt. Detria. Orange Dragon will be lead by Captain Athena and it will be our reserve squadron for the moment. She will be using it as a training squadron with Lt. Hunter as her second. All other assignments will remain the same. Every warrior will be raised one grade per the commanders orders. As you all know the warriors who will be filling in the three new squadrons are not all novices. However they will be flying new craft so some adjustment time will be required. However it is our hope that the added vipers will increase our survival chances."

"Who will be Boomers second?" Starbuck asked.

"Lt. Bree." Tigh said.

Starbuck grinned _the young blonde was very good and had come a long way from that shy women who had shot him in simulations._

"Now on to the real reason I have called this meeting. I think we will need to send out a heavy patrol. It has been to quiet."

Boomer nodded he to was uneasy with this much peace and quiet.

Starbuck resisted snorting lest he jinx them. _But come to think of it they had not seen the tin heads in while and that was never a good thing._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The cylons base ships began their preflight. Soon they would seek out the humans and destroy them. The New Imperious leader was not going to fail as his predesesors had he was gathering the largest cylon Armada in History. They would crush the humans and cleanse the universe. The plague that was humanity would be washed away in blood and fire. Twenty base ships and their supports would see the end of humanity.

TBC….


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. Smile. The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you smile as well.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

19 August 2007

By : Fire Star

Return Of a Legend

Part 17 (Deals) G

Cain sipped an excellent homemade wine as he listened to Darius and Michael talk over the possibility of setting up a colony here. He knew that Paradeen was not the best option for his people however it was clear that the people here needed protection. He had to agree with Darius that establishing a permanent link was a very good idea. Paradeen was a world that if properly utilized could feed millions of people. The low population due to the war however mean many millions of Hectres lay fallow. He was rather surprised to learn that Darius wanted to leave at least some of his people here. They would begin farming and in exchange for the land they would purchase they would help defend this world. Cain had no issues with that. Already he was considering a way to set up orbital stations to defend this human world.

"We will be happy to supply you with food stuffs. The only problem is we don have the labor force to plant and then harvest." Michael explained. "We are supposed to get help from Terra but a lot of people are afraid to come here and get stuck. The low G is impossible to escape."

Darius leaned back a moment and considered it. "Perhaps not. Our scientists have an idea on how to correct that. Now it is not an easy process nor is it painless but we can help people adjust."

"How?" Michael asked suddenly curious

"We can build units to help you get used to the pressure. You would stay in one for a few cent tries then move to the next. Your body could slowly adjust to the higher pressure."

"This can be done safely?" Jebidiah asked. "I would love to visit Terra."

"Yes it can be but as I said it would take some time. At least a few Cectaries."

"What is a Cectarie?" Jebidiah asked

Darius looked at him blankly and at Cain. "Well it is…..Cain?"

"A Cycle is one rotation of the Planet you are on and a Cectarie is 7 cycles. It would likely vary person to person however."

"Well I could stand it. I mean it be good go there. Maybe if some of us went back and forth they be more likely to listen to us." Jebidiah said.

Cain grinned liking this farmer. "Well I promise they will listen to us."

Michael smiled recalling how big a battlestar was. "Well your ship would get their attention I am certain."

Cain grinned "The Pegasus is a lady and she likes to make a grand entrance on occasion."

"So does Cain." Darius said laughing. "I suppose we could arrange that you can come with us when we travel to Terra. Both of you if you would like. We really want to help colonize this world we have a lot of people who need homes. Women and children and elders. However we do not want to force the issue or seem like invaders."

Michael leaned back and considered it. _He knew with the forces Darius and Cain had they cold easily force the issue and make them all slaves. However the men wanted peaceful relations and their offer was more then fair. _

"I agree with it. But I must speak with my people and vote. Then if they agree we can elect representatives to go with you to Terra. But the food and supplies those we can spare we will trade. That I have been authorized to do."

"Good, We can go back to our ship and wait. Darius and I will leave you a communication device. I want to check our people. Your offer of Shore leave is also appreciated."

Michael smiled. "Well we could use some help. Your agreeing to send those engineers down Commander is a help as well."

Cain smiled and rose as did Darius it seemed they were on their way to having a Deal.

Part 18 (Hope)

Arian watched Adama sleep. She was at peace for the first time in yearns. She had missed this man more then any other. He had become her soul so many yearns ago. To save him she had pretended death and it had cost her dearly. Her love and her family. She knew however that the choice had been the right one. Adama had been the only one who could have saved their people and her sacrifice was not being repaid. Arian considered the ramifications of being with Adama. There were members of the council of the 12 that would seek to use this to harm Adama. They were very much like the former council cruel and self centered with little care for anything but their own personal comforts. The demands that they made of Adama were far to much for anyone man to bear yet he shouldered his duties and never complained. The council were fools for many would have simply left them to their own devices and humanity would have long ago ended. If Adama wanted her in his life she was going to set some ground rules. Number one was that the council would not rule them. She stroked his hair and smiled. She was of royal blood and those fools were about to learn that royalty operated on a whole different system. She could and would demand her rights and Adama as her consort would be granted some honor or the council would answer to her. She knew many of her own people were in the fleet and perhaps it was time to reclaim her place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apollo walked to the bridge he wanted to talk to Athena and Tigh alone. He spotted his sister and the Colonel.

"Colonel can I have a private word with you and Athena?"

"Of course Apollo, Omega you have the com."

"Aye sir." Came the Major's reply.

Athena followed the colonel to his office. Apollo was already entering the room. Something was wrong.

"Athena , Apollo as you know your father has been extremely ill and that Arian was chosen to care for him. What your both might not know is that Arian is of the Royal house of Delphi and she wants to claim that position."

Apollo was startled. He knew that there were Delphians in the fleet but why would Arian want to claim such a role?

"She spoke to me about it because she wants to help Adama. As you know the council can be…..difficult. She also wants me to help convince Adama to claim his birthright. I thought it best to get your input as it will affect you and it will require your support.'

_TBC…_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. Smile. The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you smile as well.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

By : Fire Star

Return of a Legend

**Part 19 (Heirs)**

"Doctor I am not sure I understand what you mean? What birthright could father claim?" Athena asked. "We are no one special really. Just because Grandfather was a commander and his father before him what does it matter?"

Salik looked at the dumbfounded Athena and Apollo and realized that neither had a clue. They had been so raised in the democracy that the council tried to have for the colonies that they were ignorant to who Adama really was and to what they were as well.

"The commander is a seal Holder Athena."

"Yes and so were the other councilors even Baltar." Apollo replied.

"No , you do not understand. In most cases the seal is inherited. Adama lie was unbroken all the way back to Kobol you family is the last to be so pure. You descend from the Ninth Lord himself."

"We know that doctor but the colonies was / is a democracy."

"No Athena it was not. It was a royal house always. While many seal holders let the councilor wear their seals the true authority never left the hereditary seal holders. They merely let the representatives hold the reigns to give the people more say. The fact is the council was only ever to be an advisory board to the Lord himself."

Apollo and Athena were stunned both sitting down in shock. "So father could dissolve the council? He is the last living Seal holder."

"Yes he could. He could rule absolutely. It is a testament to his honor and character that he allows those fools such freedom." Salik said "If he and Arian Seal then they could in theory rule jointly and Adama could perhaps give the council to Arian and she could then rule the civilians freeing your father to be strictly the military leader most of the time it would greatly reduce his stress and Frankly it is something I would agree would be in his health's best interest." Salik explained. "You know how aggravating the council is. Adama has been working himself to death he could use a break. However he believes in democracy so to give it to the fleet he risks his own well being."

Both Adama's children now frowned concerned.

"So if they do this what would it do to us?" Apollo asked.

"You would both be his heirs and that would mean a slight change in your duties in the fleet." Salik said "As neither could be risked."

"Oh, That could be a problem." Athena said.

"Yes, I don't want to give up my job." Apollo explained.

"You may have no choice. Apollo Adama is killing himself he needs help. You and Athena could help out and give him time to heal."

"Ok Doctor we will think about it." Athena said

**Part 20 (Rage and love) **

Adama awoke and felt better then he had in yearns. He rolled over and found a sleeping Arian. He could not help but smile. _However happy he was he had one thing he had to make clear to her. She was never , never ever going to leave him again. He caught her arms and without care tied her to the bed. She awoke in the middle of his shackling her leg._

"Adama what are you doing?"

"I am making sure you do not disappear on Me. " he said. He rose and left the room to clean up.

Arian sighed. _So he was still angry with her. She should have expected this. She watched him walk away. While she wanted to yell at him she supposed it could be a lot worse. She would just have to convince him to let her lose when he was done with his shower._

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cassiopeia sat in the officer's lounge she was sipping a drink. She never was one who over indulged but today it was more then called for.

Starbuck saw her and came over. _There were those in the fleet that would say he was not sensitive and that he was a playboy with no cares other then a mug of Grog a deck of card and a pretty girl. However he really did care for Cassie. He had just returned from patrol and had no idea what was going on. Her look showed that she was upset and her shoulders were slumped. Even he could tell something was really wrong. He went over to her._

"May I join you? Buy you a Java?" It was a measure of his concern that he did not offer an other drink.

"No thank you. Starbuck I am not good company right now. You might just want to go find a card game."

Starbuck flinched at that cold remark. He stiffened as he noted that Cassie was drunk something he had never seen before.

"Ah Cassie maybe I should walk you to your quarters?" He had noting in mind more then seeing her home safe.

"Sorry Sailor you won't get lucky tonight. Damn it leave me alone." Cassie tried to rise but stumbled.

Starbuck caught her and swung her into his arms. _He was hurt by her cold words but decided it was the drink talking. Besides he was certain he had at times earned a tongue lashing and normally Cassie just let him off. So he let this one go_. "Come on let me get ya home. " He carried her out and tried not to notice the looks he was getting.

Cassie pounded his shoulders. He was surprised no one interfered.

Reece watched with relief. _When they tried to take Cassiopeia home she kicked his man in the groin and slammed a mug over an others head. Most of the time Reece hated Starbuck and Apollo but for once he was glad to see the blonde pilot. He was the only man who could likely take charge of Cassiopeia. She was clearly his woman. Reece had to admit Starbuck showed guts in taking on that hell cat. He raised his mug in silent salute even as he placed a cold pack over his swelling eye compliments of a mean left hook that the former socialatior had given him._

Starbuck carried Cassie to her quarters and keyed the pad. The door opened and he carried her to her bed. He set her down with care which was not easy given she was still flaying him.

"Frak Cassie give me a break here." he said He caught her hands and to silence the curses coming our of her mouth He kissed her. He had wanted to blush at the language she used.

Cassie stopped struggling and kissed him with passion. Anger quickly turning to desire. Starbuck was shocked but went with the flow. He loved this crazy woman with all his heart even if he was not ready to admit it to her.

Cassie kissed Starbuck with passion. She loved this man and she was so glad he was here. Normally she was the one giving support. Now however her emotions were a mess and she needed him. For once he was here for her and she was going to use that. Maybe it was wrong but she needed him and he was there. "Love me Starbuck please."

There was not a man alive who could have resisted this plea from such a beautiful woman. Starbuck kissed her as he laid down pulling her in top of him. Starbuck wanted to give in. _However he had just realized he loved this woman. If he took her mindlessly now he would not be loving her as she asked. _"Let me catch my breathe. " he said slowly he stroked her back. Cassie sat up on him and he swallowed hard as her skilled fingers opened their clothing. He caught her hands.

"Baby what is it? Talk to me. Then I swear I will love you like never before."

Cassie wanted to shout with frustration. Why now? Of all the times for Starbuck to be a deep thinker. She sighed and laid down on his chest. "I just found out I have family alive."

"What!!" Starbuck Shouted. He nearly tossed her off his shock so great. The smile on his face made Cassie blink. "That is great Cassie who is it?"

Cassie laughed "My sister."

"You have a sister." His grin grew bigger and Cassie slugged him.

"Do not even think about it Bucko. Besides she is taken and I doubt her lover will be understanding."

"What? I am innocent." He protested. _His crazy momentary insane fantasy gone_. "Who is her lover?"

Cassie laughed suddenly loving the absurdity of it. _She was jealous for a moment then knew it was just Starbuck's way to make her come back from that dark place. Oh how she loved him. _

"The Commander have you checking for Solium leaks for the next 100 yearns if you even thought about chasing Arian."

"She is with the Commander? How'd that happen?"

Cassie laughed and feeling better began to tell him. Have a centar latter…

"Wow, looks like he is a lucky man then. Have you seen her?" Starbuck asked.

"No, I ….I thought she was dead a long time ago. She let me think it. I was just getting drunk feeling sorry for myself. I don't know if I could eve forgive her."

"Well honey maybe you should at least talk to her. I mean she is family. And well if she did that to Adama she might need support. I personally never want him angry at me over a little thing and that was not little."

Oddly Starbuck advice made sense. "Alright I will go talk to her." Cassie agreed. "Thanks Bucko. But you owe me one."

"What?"

"You owe me the loving of a lifetime sailor." She kissed his lips. "Thanks for being so sensitive to my real needs."

Starbuck _groaned and decided he was a fool. A noble fool but a fool as he could have been loving this woman now he watched her get up and change. _

"Wait here. I will be back in a while. Order dinner for a centar. " She kissed his cheek and slipped out.

_Yep I am a fool _he thought but he was smiling as _he knew they make love all night when she returned._

_TBC…_


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone Just a note to let everyone know that this is not forgotten merely on hold due to real life.

Thanks for being patient.

Lisa


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. Smile. The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you smile as well.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

2007/9/11

By : Fire Star

Return of a Legend

Chapter 21 Bound to Obey NC-17 Adult situations and Sexual situations

Cassie went to Adama's quarters and rang the chimes. Arian had drifted to sleep and woke abruptly.

She blushed deeply as _she thought of being caught like this Tied to Adama's bed._

Cassiopeia was concerned so she used her medical override code to open the doors_. Adama was very ill. While in theory her sister was immune she was still concerned. _The door sprang open and she entered turning on the lights she quickly approached the bed. Cassiopeia had been a socilator and a very highly skilled one. However what she saw shocked her. She froze as she saw her elder sister tied to the commanders bed naked with only a light sheet to cover her. She blushed and looked away. Then began to chuckle. "Arian I can see that the commander is making sure you do not slip away."

"Yes, one could say that. Hello Cassiopeia how are you."

Cassie was laughing her anger forgotten as she went to her sister's side. "I think I will have to thank Commander Adama. Now we can have a serious talk about what you did."

Arian sighed. "I had no choice really. Could you let me loose?"

Cassie looked at her and noted the necklace Adama had slipped on her. "I do not think I can. It would be breaking the rules and you know it."

Arian flushed. She had pledged herself to her lover. "Cassie I can hardly move let me loose please. I won't go anywhere."

Cassie sighed and was about to let her legs lose at least when Adama came out.

"Do not touch her. She is mine. By her choice and will."

Cassie spun around and looked at the commander. He looked yearns younger and clearly he meant business. "What are you doing here Cassiopeia I do not need a med tech I have Arian."

_Frak Cassie thought "_I rand the chime sir and no one answered I was concerned."

"Well I / we are fine. Please leave us."

"But sir I need to ----"

"Leave Cassie. Arian is mine. She is not leaving this room or talking to anyone until she understand her place. She will be fine no harm will come to her. She will however understand she is mine. That I am angry and she owes me reparation for the pain I suffered at her loss."

"Commander she is my sister. Please ---"

Adama hardened his heart. He loved Cassie like a daughter but he could not bend on this. "In a day or so. I need this time with her. She will be safe in my care. Then if she wishes you may talk. If needs be she will remain tied here until she answers your questions as well. But , We have much to settle. You know the law Cassie and I invoke it now."

Cassie sighed Adama was within his rights but she never expected him to demand them. "Yes sir. Maybe waiting would be a good idea because right now I would love to strangle her."

"I know well the feeling Cassiopeia " Adama said.

Cassie faced her sister. "Good luck, I do think you will need it a lot. We will talk latter. You at least owe me an explanation then if you wish we can pretend we never meet." She bowed to the commander and slipped out.

Arian called after her "Cassie I am sorry Please come back."

Adama closed the door and faced his lover. "You may explain it to me first." He folded his arms. "I will never let you go. But the freedom you have will greatly depend on your explanation."

_Fraken Hades. Arian thought he was in his dominate mode and this was not good. He might just decide to keep her locked up. "_Adama I had no option."

His brow rose. "You could have trusted me to keep you safe."

"It was not my life they threatened but yours and Ilyas and the children. How could I come back and risk them?" She began to cry and his heart softened. He could nto stay angry. He untied her and pulled her into his arms.

"Never leave me again. You are mine. I will keep you bound to my bed and locked in my quarters if I must."

"I won't leave again" She said "I almost ….I could not do it again. I love you."

Adama sighed and held her. "In a few days you will have to make peace with Cassie but for now. I need to rest. Move over. " He climbed back into the bed and laid down pulling her close. "Lay with me. Hold me." He said

She did as he commanded because she needed him. She _did not even mind when he locked her to him with a linked bracelet. In time he relent. For now she knew he was simply proving to himself he could hold her close and safe. She sighed despite the chains she felt good. It was good to be with the one she owned her heart and soul. Even the chain was reassuring as it proved he was not letting go._

_TBC…_


	22. Chapter 22

-1Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. Smile. The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you smile as well.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

2007/9/12

By : Fire Star

Return of a Legend

Part 22 Rear Guard G

Cassiopeia was annoyed and not really angry at the Commanders actions. _While she wanted to talk to her sister she could admit that he was right. She was still very angry. Seeing Arian tied to his bed made her smile. She would never have guessed the mild mannered gentlemanly Adama had it in him. She grinned. Cassie would also admit the fact that he was reading her sister the riot act was calming her own anger. Maybe he was right there would be time enough to work out their issues. She grinned to bad she could not tell Starbuck. The thought of having such a secret made her smile. _Her step lightened as she headed back to her own man. _Somehow she had a feeling she had gotten the tamer one. She grinned at that thought._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tigh watched the scanners. His gut told him things were way to quiet. However there was no sign of the Cylons following them.

"Omega is Patrol Delta One ready to launch?"

"Yes sir. Captain Bo Jay and Lt. Cree are ready to launch."

"Good, Tell them to keep a sharp eye out. I have an uneasy feeling." Tigh said

"Yes sir. Patrol Alpha One should be reporting back soon. Boomer and Jolly are in the lead there."

"Well they are not coming in hot so that may well mean the way ahead is clear. However we should remain alert. This is not an area of space we been to before."

"I agree sir." Omega said he to was uneasy. Somehow they had all developed an almost sxith sense where Cylons were concerned. He looked over at Rigel who nodded as she gave the clearance for the patrol to launch and check out the rear of the fleet. Delta Patrol was stationed on the Celestra and it would have a farther range because of this. This new way of doing things still made them all uneasy but it would buy them precious microns of warning time.

Bo Jay and Cree launched and headed back. Both men knew that they were the early warning system for the fleet if there was to be an attack on the rear. _It had taken Bo Jay almost a yearn to convince the commander that this was a good idea. While the Celestra was not a war ship she was a military one and she could hold up to six full vipers at a time. One flights worth. She was still the primary repair ship but she now was a secondary launching point. _

_Bo Jay was determined to protect the fleet and to fight the Cylons. This new tactic would give them a slight advantage and he was going to use it for all it was worth. The Celestra was still able to repair four vipers at a time along with their flight. While in some ways it reduced the ships effectiveness Bo Jay was certain that having an extra flight of vipers to fight would prove worth it. _

"Cree keep an eye out. Tigh has a bad feeling and frankly so do I."

"I hear ya captain. It is pretty bad when ya can almost feel them." The younger man said

Bo Jay laughed agreeing. "Well before Cain I would never have thought it possible but ….I guess it is inevitable given how long we have been fighting."

"Yes sir. I think we should hold here let the fleet go ahead a little. We could save some fuel and still get a good look."

Bo Jay considered this. "Not a bad idea. But Let's go by that moon to the left. No sense being sitting ducks."

"Good idea sir." Cree said "Should I tell the Celestra what we plan to do?"

"Yes, coded and tight beam only." Bo Jay said "Tell them we will stay 20 centons then come back. We should have enough fuel even if we have to use turbos."

Cree began to send the message even as they flew to take a look at the moon and to hide. "Yes sir."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The talks had gone very well. Cain leaned back and sipped his Java. The fleet was leaving a large number of civilians here on Paradeen and Terra. The engineers were already helping design new warships. The raw resources available on Paradeen alone were a dream come true. Darius was leaving several war ships to help guard the planet. He was however determined to come with Cain to find the fleet. Cain smiled ruefully knowing full well it was a father's desire to protect his children. Stolen to was coming with him however several of his crew had requested to remain. Cain was pleased with this as it meant Paradeen would have a well rounded defensive force. Vipers were already coming off the converted plants and their engineers were working on up grading the existing destroyer fleet. Cain smiled evilly he knew that the Cylons would be in for one Hades of a surprise if they returned. The defensive screen had been set up around the planet. However unlike the colonies they were not all slaved to a central control. Cain had learned well from the mistakes of the colonies. No the batteries were divided into several control centers as well as being able to be fired manually. Never again would a planet be defenseless because of a single or even a group of traitors.

Cain reviewed the numbers. Paradeen had four full squadrons of Veteran warriors. He looked up and noticed Gavin.

"Come in old friend."

"Cain the last of my people that will be staying here have went down to Paradeen. "

"Good, along with the others there will be a strong force here to protect the colonies. You do no mind do you?"

"Hades no. I am glad of it. A lot of my people are basically Ground ponders. Being in space well it would be to hard on them."

"And you my friend?"

Gavin looked away. "I admit staying was tempting. I thought about it. However Tolon is a good CO and I would love to see Adama again. I am going with you."

Cain smiled glad of that. "Good, Let's find out if Darius and Stolen are ready yet. I would like to leave soon. We have to catch the fleet before they get to far away. At least we will be able to move faster with fewer civilian ships to worry about."

"No argument from me there." Gavin said with a grin. "I still think we got the best end of the deal."

"So do I but let's not tell Michael that. He actually wanted our civilians." Cain said "They needed to repopulate and our people were a blessing to them."

Both men laughed as they headed to call their allies.

_TBC…_


	23. Chapter 23

-1Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. Smile. The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you smile as well.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

2007/9/30

By : Fire Star

Return of a Legend

Part 23 New Connections PG

Michel was pleased with the way the transfers were going. It seemed that Paradeen would soon be a thriving world once more. He smiled as he thought of the shock that the People of Terra would be under when they learned the truth. At least however they now stood a better chance of surviving. The war ships that remained would help protect Paradeen and hopefully Terra as well. The only real concern Michael had was the egos of both the West and East. He hoped that they would see it was in everyone's best interests to work together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apollo went to the officers lounge. He looked around hoping to find Starbuck. He spotted Reece with a black eye and wondered what had happened? He went over to him just to make sure none of his people had delivered that shiner. He would really hate to have to put a warrior on report.

Reece spotted Apollo and took a long drink. He hated that he was not going to be able to tell him that he had to bail out a hot head. "Don't worry Apollo none of your Warriors did this."

Apollo ordered a drink and picked it up. "Oh so who did you piss off then?"

"Ha Ha. Actually for once I was trying to do a good deed. Not that Cassie appreciated it. She was in here drinking and I pushed off two techs. I was simply going to walk the lady to her quarters. She hit me hard."

Apollo had to look away to hide his smirk.

"Yeh the bitch kicked him in the poggies really good." Hawthore a corporal said

Apollo winced in sympathy. "Well I guess no good deed."

"Yeh, Thank heavens Starbuck took that hell cat home. Never thought he had it in him." Reece rasied his mug up. "Yep, he picked her up and hauled her off. Tell him I owe him a drink if ya see him."

"I will Reece but if Cassie was mad he may not be in much better shape."

Reece chuckled at this. "Well he picked the girl. Besides she likes his pretty face."

"True enough." Apollo said laughing. _Well it seems I will have to see Starbuck latter sounds like he is busy._

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Athena sat down at her desk. She opened the ancient book and began to read. She knew that this new alliance her father was forming could change everything. She wanted to know what to expect. She began to read slowly. For once glad she had begun studding the ancient words and language of their people. In the beginning it had simply been a way to spend quality time with her father. Now however the skill she learned might well hold the key to not only her future but to Apollo's as well. What duties would they be forced to take up? Had they been to self absorbed in their lives and not supportive enough of Adama? She sighed and took a sip of her hot Java. Some how she had a feeling there would be no simple or easy answers or choices.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. Smile. The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you smile as well.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

2007-12-09

By : Fire Star

Return of a Legand

**Part 24 ODDS PG-13**

**The Cylon patrol moved forward. They were certain that they had found the Galactica. **

"**Commander we have found a faint ion trail."**

"**Can you determine a direction?"**

"**Yes sir. I have the coordinates. Shall we follow them or report this?"**

**The Gold centurion considered their options. "Patrol ship 4 through 9 will return to our base ship and report this. We will continue on."**

"**Bye your command." The ships split off.**

**BoJay cursed as his scanners picked up the raiders. There was no way they could stop them all. "Cree send a hit your turbos and go warn the fleet."**

"**Captain I can not leave you."**

"**That is an order Cree. I am going to try to lead them away. If I can I will circle around and drift back."**

**Cree shook his head no. "You will run out of fuel Captain."**

"**Cree don't argue just do it. I will be ok. Now go or it will be to late and I be risking my life for nothing."**

**Cree cursed but obeyed. He hated it. **_**BoJay was right. If you had to die at least let it matter. Please Lord help. We can not do this alone.**_

_**BoJay watched his wingman peel away and he turned into the four incoming fighters. Four to One odds were not so bad if you had surprise on your side. Or so he told himself.**_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Starbuck was having a wonderful dream. He had a night that had exhausted him in a good way. How he loved Cassie. Just as he was reaching for her the Klaxons went off.**

_**Damn the Cylons. First they interrupted his Pyramid games now this. He could really begin to hate them. It was then that he noticed she was not in bed. Where was she? He jumped out and found a note. Damn it….Sometimes…. He hated cylons.**_

_TBC_


	25. Chapter 25

-1

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. Smile. The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you smile as well

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

10 December 2007

By : Fire Star

Return of a Legend

**Part 24 Flight **

The fleet moved forward through space. As always they were merely a few light years ahead of the Cylon war machine. It had been many yearns since anyone in the fleet actually felt safe. Even when Cain had joined them it had only been his presence and confidence that boosted hope. Hope was the one thing that the fleet desperately needed. The sight of a single vipers coming in at full turbos was not a good sign. As always the news speed through the fleet.

**Cree hated that he had to leave his friend. He put his foot to the floor. With luck he could return in time to save him. Cree prayed hard. It was not something he did often but Bo Jay was a gfood friend and he would hate to lose him. **

**Tigh looked up as Omega came to his side.**

"**Colonel Patrol Viper Two is coming in at full Turbos."**

**Tigh looked up and followed Omega to the scanner. He put on a head set and listened to the news Cree was now able to transmit. Tigh did not hesitate he hit the red button and the Galcatica's Klaxons went off and the Bridge was bathed in a reddish glow as they went on battle alert.**

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Cain relished the feel of his ship. _The Pegasus was one of the fastest ships ever built and for once he could indulge his need for speed. Soon they would rejoin the fleet_. He looked across his bridge and smiled. It shined like new thanks to the help from Darius and Stolen's people. The raw materials that they had gotten from Paradeen had helped as well. They had all been rather shocked to learn that Paradeen like Terra had advanced computrons. While they did not have advanced space flight there computrons were almost ten times as efficient as the ones from the colonies. Cain and Darius wasted no time in acquiring this technology in exchange for defending the colony. This gift had been found by Anya when she was talking to Sara. It seemed that their distant Kin were not as backward as they had feared. _Several engineers were even now working on ways to uses the more advanced systems on their ships_. _One of the best things however was that the smaller computrons took up less space and this saved fuel on the new vipers and made them faster. In addition they were armored better and had superior weapons to the star-hound. Cain hopped that in time the Pegasus herself could be refitted._**

"**We need more speed. Get me the fleet. I think we need to step it up a notch. I have a bad feeling." Cain said.**

**His new Second Rock nodded. "Aye sir."**

**Within moment they had jumped to light speed. **

_**Hold on Adama we are on our way**_**. Cain thought.**

_TBC_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. Smile. The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you smile as well.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

Sunday, December 16, 2007

By : Fire Star

Return of a Legend

**Part 26 One little Cylon, Two little Cylons, Three little Cylons….Frak how many?**

The Klaxons went off. Starbuck cursed as he jumped out of bed_Damn cylons_He had just drifted off to sleep. He had left Cassie a centar ago sleeping peacefully. _Well I guess I don't really need sleep he thought. It was worth it. _He grinned. He grabbed his cloths dressed on the run hopping as he put on his boots. _Well at least if I die to day it will be a happy death._

Apollo strapped in and began his check_. "_Sheba we got orders to cover the Agro ship with what is left of Bo Jays flight."

"Will do. The rest of Silver Spar will help cover the civilians and Blue engage the raiders. Red and Yellow will cover the Galactica. Bronze will be covering us. Lets hope this new way works."

Well we are launching a lot more vipers then they expect. Purple's two flights are already launching to engage. It should be a little better now. Once they are up then Silver Spar can join us and we can begin to look for that base ship we know is out there." He hit his turbo button when the clearance order was given. A dozens ships launched not only from the Galactica but from various ships in the fleet. The cylons were in for a nasty shock they would be facing 6 squadrons of vipers and 2 flights of combat shuttles which were moving to cover the slower civilian ships. These retooled ships were acting like anti raider batteries landing on and locking onto the tops of various ships. They would lay cover fire then shift to a new ship. Hopefully keeping the cylons of guard. This idea had been Tigh's and Omega had helped design the mini warships. Today was the first time they would be tested.

"Apollo how do you think Purple will hold up?" Sheba was worried as the newly designated Purple squadron was flying a new ship. One that was a lot smaller and quicker. It however did not have the heavy armor of a viper. It did however have more maneuverability. The ship was half the size of a standard star-hound. It was meant to fly only short combat missions but the size meant a full squadron took up half the room. It was at best a second line of defense.

"The pilots are good Sheba and I know they will do their best. It is all we can do. Better to have them then not. I just winder about the shuttles. That was a crazy idea of Tigh's but it could be a shock to the tin heads."

"Yes, I almost wish I could see their faces."

"Ah Sheba Cylons don't have expressions." Starbuck quipped as he now joined his friends. "Frak looks like six full phalanxes worth? Where are those things coming from?"

"Don't know but I wish they get lost." Giles called back. "Apollo I am reading one no two base ships moving in on us."

"Damn it. Green Bean?"

"Apollo there are four more in front of us." Green bean said. "Ok Yellow form on me. We can not let them get through to the fleet."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Adama pulled on his pants and shirt. His hair was still wet from the shower. He noted that Arian was already dressed waiting for him.

"Stay here." He ordered.

She raised a brow and then her left hand. "I don't think so Sir! Now don't you need to be on the bridge."

He frantically looked for the key. Then sighed. "Alright but you will obey me."

She smiled and followed him out. The key to the cuffs hanging safely around her neck. She was not letting him lock her up in cotton wool. She was never leaving him again. He just got into to much trouble wthout her there to keep him in line. She smiled thinking it was his own fault.

Adama and Arian ran to the bridge. He came in as he heard the news about six base ships.

"Tigh we need to get between the fleet and those ships behind us. There are only two. We have to take them out first. We would never stand a chance against four. Arian take a Athena's station. Athena I need you to keep communication with the fleet open. And send out an emergency signal."

Athena nodded and handed her station to Arian. She then ran to send our a cry for help on Alpha channel. _Please let someone hear it._

TBC...


	27. Chapter 27

-1Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. Smile. The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you smile as well.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings : As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

12/17/2007

By : Fire Star

Return of a Legend

Part 27 Reborn Fire

The two trailing Cylon ships never expected the Galactica to jump forward and attack. In the past the great warship had fought hard and tried to punch a hole and run away. That did not happen this time.

_I am tired of running_. Adama Thought _If this is my last day then I will go down fighting and I will not run again. Never again! _He looked over at Arian and smiled. _He felt invisible. He was no longer tired. He was recharged. He was no longer afraid he was angry and the Cylons would feel his rage before he drew his last breath. They might win but it would cost the empire dearly. He was a warrior and he was going to fight. He was the last Lord of the Colonies and he was done running and done hiding. He would show the Cylons that humans never gave up or in. He had a fleet to protect and a family to keep safe. He had a second chance an not Cylon was going to rob him of it. Not one base ship not a hundred._

Tigh saw the fire in his eyes and smiled_. Now this was the Adama he knew and would follow to Hades and back. "_Omega order tubes one through four loaded and lock on a base ship. Which one commander?"

"You pick old friend your call but only two missiles each please."

"Take the one on the left Major Omega fire now!" Tigh ordered. He smiled as twin missiles launched and caught the surprised base ship napping. The gunners were as always dead on and the mighty cylon ship rocked as its center was cleaved in half. The surprise of the attack destroyed the first ship even as the Galactica fired on the second. It was not so slow but even so it was hit and shuttered. While not cut in half it listed to the right burning could clearly be seen.

"Take us in fire forward batteries. We need to knock that thing out of the fight. Have Blue squadron head for her bays they can not be allowed to refuel and arm those damned raiders." Adama ordered. Even as he gave the order vipers flights went after the Cylon bays. Soon they were aflame.

"Two down , four to go…"Tigh said under his breath. His eyes locked onto his oldest friend and he smiled. _Even if they lost today it would be a costly battle for the Cylons._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The battle raged on and the light of battle was seen across the stars.

A pair of ships caught sight of the free for all and did a quick scan. Then as one they hit turned hitting turbos at full throttle. They would not allow this to happen. There was no way that machines would be allowed to win this fight. No not today.

A message came in. The commander read it and cursed loudly. "Colonel inform the fleet we will be jumping in two cectons. It seems some friends our ours found a Cylon welcoming party."

"Aye sir. Shall we call ahead?"

"No I think the Cylons will enjoy the surprise don't you. I would say we owe them one. Full Stealth mode. Have the Squadrons launch when we come in. Think four to one is hardly sporting."

"No sir but then we wont be so kind will we. How many sir. "

"I would say two to one is fair."

"Aye sir I will pass it on." Came the laughing voice. "But you can explain it to him not me. He has such a temper. It is almost as bad as my wife's."

"I do not think he will mind. Now let's go." The com went off and the commander smiled as he felt his ship jump.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Apollo bagged his 50th viper and sighed a personal high. _To bad I won't get to brag about it. He thought as he dogged an other pinwheel. _He looked up and saw four base ships moving in for the kill. There was no way the Galactica could survive four of those monsters. He saw missiles launch and hit the closest ship. _At least the old girl was making them work for it. She was never an easy date._

Just then the base ship that was the furthest our exploded into a million pieces. He could not believe what he was seeing_. It was a miracle._

"Apollo is that what I think it is?" A startled Sheba demanded_. "_How in Sagan's name…._"_

"I see it but I don't believe it…." Boomer chimed in.

TBC…..


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you J 

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

2008/1/21

By: Fire Star

**Return of a Legend**

Part 28 Reprieve PG-13

Missiles sliced into the unsuspecting baseship. It had clearly not been expecting an attack from the rear. The four ships had been so intent on destroying the Galactica that that had failed to consider that they might not be the only ones in the area.

The Dragonstar moved in like the dragon it was named for. It's plasma cannons spitting out fire. This the name Dragon star. The smaller ships were not holding anything back as a second base ship was aflame.

"Apollo?" Starbuck said "The war book it says those are DragonStars, frak wait that is impossible! The ships firing the missiles are Firestars. Apollo no one uses those anymore. I mean they are…. The last ones were sold to Delphi twenty yearns ago."

"Well they used DragonStars Starbuck. I don't know. Wait they are launching fighters. Those are not vipers are they?" Apollo asked. "I can not get a confirmation on the ship type but they are registering human pilots. I would say we just got an other miracle !"

"Yeh think!" Boomer quipped. He was still in shock as a third base ship shuttered under the plasma cannons of the DragonStars.

"Four down and two to go." Sheba said with a grin. "We need to cut these raiders down for size. But I am low on fuel."

"Head back in Sheba. Rearm an d fuel." Apollo ordered. He rolled and fired on a trio of raiders that was sneaking up on Starbucks tail. "Watch yourself Bucko." he teased.

Adama watched in shock as the third baseship exploded and the fourth rocked. He was as shocked as his pilots at what he saw. However he wasted no time on speculation. "Move us in Tigh I want to take out that wounded baseship and Athena hail those ship!"

"I am on it Father." She said rapidly trying to contact the new arrivals. _I just hope they are friendly she thought._

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Commander Zechariahs smiled as the Cylons baseship exploded. He owed those bastards a surprise party or two. He was just grateful that his patrol had spotted the Galactica and her before it was to late. His com went off and he answered it.

"Greetings Commander Adama It is a pleasure to see you once more." He was smiling and Adama grinned outright.

"I must say your timing is impeccable as always Prince Zechariahs. Thank you does not seem enough."

The prince grinned at this. "NO problem Adama. Ah I see you have my niece at your side. I am pleased."

Arian blushed deeply.

"Nice to see you to uncle. I am well."

"Then it seems my arrival was most fortuitous. I have some good news as well. Once we rid ourselves of these pests I will tell you more. King Darius is alive."

Arian almost passed out with relief. _Thank the Lords_. _It meant she was no longer going to have to be a queen. She could simply be Adama's lover. There would be no pressure on her beloved to do the "right thing." While she wanted him as her husband she did not want it because he had to because she was a queen. No this gave them time and options. _

"As you said we can discuss it when we get rid of the party crashers." Adama said with a grin.

TBC….


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes youJ

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _  
Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to PG-13. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

**By: Fire Star**

**Return of a Legend**

**Part 37 Chew Toy PG**

On the bridge of the mighty Pegasus, an alarm went off. The Officer of the Deck reached for a comm and called her Commander.  
Cain grabbed the comm line not pleased to be disturbed. "Cain here what is it Lt. Fallon?"

"Sorry to disturb you sir but we are picking up a cylon transmission. Sir they have found the fleet."

Cain cursed loudly. "Do you have a location Lt .Fallon?"

"Aye sir, I took the liberty of ordering a course change. The other ships are all ready to jump to light speed as soon as we are ready. At that speed, we can be there in fewer than 75 microns. Sir they are only one system over."

"Make the jump. I am on my way to the bridge. Sound battle stations. Order our pilots to standby. We will launch as soon as we drop out of light speed. Place us 5 microns from the cylons."

"Aye sir it is already done." His officer replied.

Cain smiled grimly. _That young woman was becoming a fine bridge officer. It was a shame she could no longer fly a viper. At least this way she could have a career despite having no left arm. He had been saddened at the injury to this fine pilot however; she was proving herself very valuable now that Tolan had his own ship. He have to remember to place a commendation in her file for quick thinking. There was no reason she could not advance given the state of the fleet. He frowned as she considered how many good man and women had been sidelined due to injury. He began to consider this as he headed for the bridge. The fleet had a wealth of experience in it. Maybe if they did save them he could use these "Retired Warriors" to help run a new academy. He made a mental note to bring the idea up with Adama._  
_  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Adama could still not believe their luck. He sipped his ambrosia as he watched his children laugh and joke. It had been many yearn since they had cause to truly celebrate. The food Arian had made with his daughter was some of the best he had had in yearns. More importantly, he did not have to even feel guilty for consuming it because it all came from their guests.

Zechariah rose and said "A toast to the reuniting of Humanity."  
Adama and his family raised their goblets. It was a good toast.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccc

Cain was chomping at the bit to kick some cylons tail. He was rather shocked to jump into a system and find only the ruins of several cylons base ships. He was even more shocked to be hailed by his little sister.  
"What, how in Sagan's name did you beat me here Shanna?" He demanded.

The Commander of the Gemini merely raised a brow and said. "Now is that anyway to greet your sister?"

"Hell yes it is. I thought you were dead!" Cain shouted.

Shanna laughed at this and said. "I guess I am still very good at tactics. I am alive and in command of this ship. Oh by the way of a heads up. Sheba is really pissed off at you brother. I admit I might just help her shoot you for pulling such a crazy stunt. Now go call Adama."

Cain glared. "Sheba is with you?"

"No, she had to go back to the Galactica for a **family dinner. **It seems Adama honored his word to you. He has been treating her like his own daughter."

Cain frowned at this. "Well ….good then." He said confused. "I call him now." The line went dead and Shanna smiled. _It served Cain right. She had a feeling he was going to be everyone's chew toy for a while._  
TBC… 

"By the Lords of Kobol, the Cylon Empire is about to fall!" Commander Cain - The Living Legend 


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you J **

**Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.**

**A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _**

**Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.**

**Originally started in 2002**

**By: Fire Star**

**Return of a Legend**

**Part 30 Reports PG**

**Arian smiled as she thought about the fact she had more living family. Just last secton she had been alone and hiding out. Now she could see Cassie and maybe even her uncle. She was so happy at this. She felt Adama hold her hand. Yes it was good to be his.**

"**Arian you need to go prepare a meal for our guest. Athena could you help her."**

"**Sure thing father." Athena said no longer worried as she watched an other base star explode. It was almost to good to be true. She was excited_. It had been yearns since they had so one sided a victory._**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Apollo followed Sheba at a distance. He was not taking any chances on her safety. He cursed as his own alarm for fuel went off. _Oh well at least he had an excuse to follow her in to the Gemini. However he had a feeling his beloved would never let him live this mistake down_. He grinned at it.**

**Starbuck bagged his 60th raider and headed to the Galactica. He needed fuel. He was also curious about what was going on. He knew that the commander would also want a report. _Given that Apollo was following Sheba he and Boomer were the next ranking warriors. Boomer was busy defending the Agro ships so that meant the reporting was up to him. Unlike popular skuttle butt Starbuck was a responsible warrior and he did occasionally follow the Chain of Command. Besides, he wanted to know what was going on and the bridge would have the answers._**

**Tigh was unable to believe their luck. _First Adama fighting spirit was back now this_. He felt suddenly a hundred yearns younger. He grinned. He looked over and smiled as Lt. Detria came in. She looked pleased with herself. It was clear her people had done a stellar job. His wife came over and kissed his cheek. **

"**We have them on the run. I had to come in. I am afraid I got hit."**

**Tigh smile faded as he looked her over quickly. "Are you alright?" He frowned as he noted her bandaged hands.**

"**My controls exploded. I am afraid I am off flight status for a secton or so."**

"**Alright, go see about our vipers. I could uses an warrior who is familiar with shuttles giving me a report on how they did."**

"**I am on it sir." Detria said with a smile. _She had only came to the bridge so when Tigh got the report he would not freak out. Besides as former shuttle pilot Tigh was right she was the best to answer about how well the combat shuttle crews had done._**

**Detria ran to the bay. The first shuttle came back in to rearm.**

**The pilot Ensign Davis came out. "Rearm her please. We need fuel too. Man that was fun." He spotted Detria and went over to report. "Lt. We are doing better then expected. However we ran out of missiles. Our lasers need more punch as well. But we are making a difference out there. OH the magnets are working as planned as well. We took out 10 raiders before we had to refuel."**

"**Not bad for a first run. Are they as confused as we hoped?"**

"**Yes ma'am they are. They seem to just fly right into the guns. The missiles are really eating them up as well. Ma'am if we could add a few more we could really eat those raiders. Especially with those seekers missiles they just dog the raiders until they kill it."**

"**Good, Refuel , rearm and get back out there. But watch yourself Ensign." Detria said with a grin.**

"**Will do ma'am." The ensign said as he ran to help the crews.**

**TBC….**


	31. Chapter 31

-1Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you J 

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

**By: Fire Star**

**Return of a Legend**

**Part 31 Possibilities Pg-13**

The Delphian fleet had caught the Cylons napping and they were not about to waste this unique advantage. The fleet pressed forward not worrying about the possibility of a counter attack. They knew that the Cylons would at best retreat.

"War the Fleet those Cylons may be ordered to go suicidal." Zechariahs ordered.

"I don't have to sir. We just got a similar message from the Galactica. It seems they have run into that tact themselves."

The Delphian commander nodded "Alright then let's take out an other base ship or two."

Even as he gave the order the Galactica fired and destroyed a base ship that had turned and was barreling down on them.

"Sir Commander Adama sends his compliments."

Zechariahs laughed at that. Well at lest they were not fighting alone. _He had been afraid that they be doing that given the way the Galactica had been out numbered_. _He had been afraid that the last Colonial Battle Star would be aflame by the time they could get there. However Adama proved once more why he was considered one of the best human commanders in history. To Zechariahs mind he was the best of the Colonials. A man who was willing to fight as needed but picked his time and place. While many admired Cain's aggressive tactics Adama had been known for considering the whole war not just a single battle. He had never sought glory but rather to serve his people. He was a humble man who never let pride or ego sway his choices. He was in short a man worth dying for_. _Adama wanted his warriors to live to be old men and women so they could be more productive. He was not a man who would go out in a blaze of glory but rather the kind that worked to build a civilization. It was well that the last of the Colonials were in his hands and not an others._

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The Pegasus and her fleet moved forward. They were now actively searching out the Galactica and her fleet. It was not going to be an easy task to find 200 odd ships that were trying to hide. Cain sat in his office doing something he had not done in yearns. He grimaced as he took a drink of water.

_Adama I still have no idea how and why you think this Earth is out there. Alright I admit it I am not the most religious of men and I am no scholar either. Damn it I can barely read this book. The scroll work is almost impossible. _Cain wanted to bang his head on the table in frustration. He heard the door open and he looked up. He was rather shocked to see Anya there.

"Cain are you going to join me for dinner?"

He noted she looked pensive as if she had not wanted to disturb his work. She looked young and scared and he glanced at the time. Suddenly he felt like a fool. He had promised and he was over 20 centons late. Rising he went over to her.

"I am sorry Anya." he reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She blushed at this. "I was trying to read the book of the Word. I was hoping it might give me a clue as to where to look for the Fleet."

Anya seemed to relax. _It was then that Cain realized how uncertain his youngest wife still was. She was still young and he had a second wife. Despite her being from a polygamist society it still had to be daunting. He was also yearns older and far more experienced. Of course she would not be demanding. It was Anya's night in but she was still to uncertain of her place to push. _He sighed_. Zoie would have skinned him for being late. However she was older and in many ways far more mature. He sometimes forgot that Anya was seven yearns younger then his daughter. _He blushed at that.

"Honey you just have to drag me out. I am sorry. I guess I lost track of time. It happens sometimes. I did not mean to hurt you."

"Can you come to dinner now? We can look over the Book of the Word after you eat. I can read it to you. All you have to do is tell me where you want me to start." Anya offered. _Reading the Holy Book was not her idea of a honeymoon but she was willing to do it to spend time with her husband. After all she did not want him to think she was stupid and only had one thing on her mind. Well she did but …. She could wait until latter. Maybe she would offer to wash his back? _Anya grinned and took Cain by the hand. _If he said drag him out who was she to disobey an order form her commander and husband. Besides the idea of taking charge of Cain had possibilities._


	32. Chapter 32

**Return of a Legand**

**  
A/N : Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Disclaimer: BSG TOS belongs to the Creater Glen Larson and the corperations. This is a fan fic for the entertainment of those who truly loved TOS BSG.**

**Shanna is the creation of Arlene our own BSG1975 or Viper Queen who is The President of BSG Club. I thank her for allowing me to use this wonderful character. Zoie is the creation of our own Winterrose and she to graciously let me use this charater. Any other origional characters were created by the author unless otherwise identified.**

**A personal thank you to my fellow club members for helping me by lending those characters and their advice.**

**FireStar**

**Part 33 Open Mouth Insert Foot. PG**

Bojay was flying cover for the Agro ships when he picked up the transmission. He almost fell out of his cockpit. Shanna! He rolled and with sudden eagerness dispatched the last 3 cylon raiders. "Ensign Franks You are in command. I have to go refuel. I am heading for the party crasher."

"Sir? Is that wise we don't know who is on those ships."

BoJay began to laugh. "I am not to worried Ensign."

"What ya think that the female Commander will just be so happy to see you that she will invite you to dinner?" Sgt Daro joked.

"Well, I hope not. I mean she the most beautiful woman I ever saw and a damned fine pilot but, I would rather eat protein bars then her cooking." Bo Jay quipped.

Shanna heard that and her eyes narrowed. _It is a good thing you are so damned cute Bo Jay or you would be sleeping in the daggit house. I can to cook. Ok maybe not when we first meet but still. _She hugged Sheba and removed the com line. "Sheba go on ahead to decon. I have to take care of something."

"Sure Aunt Shanna." Sheba said with a smile. She grabbed Apollo and headed for the decon chambers the sooner they were done with that the sooner they could talk to her aunt in detail.

Shanna moved over to her chief of security MSGT Dena. "Dee I need a favor. If a colonial warrior named Bo Jay lands send him through decon and up to my private quarters. He is to be under guard and not allowed to leave this ship. Oh and have cookie send up a bottle of the 225 and tell him I want a private dinner for two in 4 centars. See to it BoJay has a clean uniform. "

Master Sergeant Dena grinned. "A former lover?"

Shanna smiled and winked. "Nope my husband but… He is going to eat those words. Can not cook. Yeh, right. Like when do I have time for that felbercarb anyway?"

"Bo Jay? That one. Oh wow. Man you should make him sleep with Spike for that comment."

"I would but … It has been over three years." Shanna said with a smile.

Dee laughed and called her people over. "It will be done commander. Want I should give him a bath too?"

"Who Spike?"

"No Bo Jay," Dee said laughing at her friend.

"Not a chance. However since he was so rude he can wait while I get caught up with Sheba." Shanna said. "He might yet end up with Spike. Sheba will give me all the details. I mean …. really she has no idea we are even sealed." Shanna grinned and headed after her niece.

"I hope you were a good boy Bo Jay or you will be sharing the Daggit house with Shanna's pet Spike." Dee said laughing.

TBC….


	33. Chapter 33

-1Return of a Legend

Disclaimers: This TOS work is a fan fiction. No copyright infringement is intended. TOS BSG belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations. This is just written as a tribute to that great show.

A/N; Shanna and Zoie belong to Arlene and Katie President and Vice President of BSG club respectively. Thanks for the use ladies. All other characters not from TOS belong to FireStar unless otherwise identified.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics.

Part 34 Connections PG

BoJay flew to the ship his mind drifting back to the past-

BoJay had been one of the best pilots on the Pegasus. He was a natural much like Starbuck. Apollo and Boomer however he was not such a daredevil. He was far more likely to analyze an attack. His quick mind going for what would affect the overall battle more then individual kills. It was one of the reasons Cain had recruited him in the first place. He had wanted to cultivate that sharp tactical mind. BoJya had a maturity many pilots lacked. It had been his first week on the Pegasus when he had been on a training mission when he learned that despite his high skill level and lightening fast reflexes he still had a lot to learn. He had been in a mock battle with Bronze Spar and he and his squadron leader had gotten their astrums kicked. Major Damon had cursed loudly and clearly as they had been caught in a perfectly set up ambush by then Major Shanna.

BoJay smiled at the memory. _He had not thought it possible that someone could out think him. Well anyone besides Cain that is. He had been so certain that his new squadron would easily take Bronze Spar. After all Silver Spar was the commanders wing. _

"Damn it just once." Damon had said.

"Sir? How?"

"Lt. Welcome to the victims of the Ghost. She is so damned good. I swear she rival's Cain. Then again I suppose she had better or he would kick her astrum."

"The Ghost sir? Who ? I don't get it I thought that this was the best squadron on the Pegasus? No offence intended." He said sheepishly. _He did not intend to insult the man. He liked him actually._

Damon laughed "Come on boy lets go eat crow. We will owe Bronze a drink or two now. Damn it. I am going to be broke again. Silver Spar is the best son. However, it is only the best when the commander is leading it. I am good, but I am no match for the Ghost. Even the commander loses to her sometimes. "

"Cain loses to a woman? How'd that happen? I mean he is the best in the fleet trained by Commander Aries himself and Commander Cain even served under Kronous. Who else could match that training? And a woman no way."

"Someone who had the same training and also served under Commander Noah and Lord Draco for a yearn. Someone who has even more training then he does as well as a hell of a set of Genes. " Damon said. "Don't let her being a woman fool you Major Shanna is a damned fine warrior."

"Lord Commander Draco? How the hell did a colonial pilot get that honor?" BoJay asked in shock. "The Hazzari never would train our people? It is impossible!" 

There was a soft female laughter "Not if he is your Uncle and God Father." A voice said. "Believe me you all have it easy here under Cain. He is a pussy cat compared to Uncle Draco. And Damon all the nice words won't get you out of buying the drinks. You really should know better by now. I mean really." Shanna was laughing softly and Damon looked sheepish.

"It was worth a try. Oh well who needs money anyway."

BoJay was shocked. He listened to the banter and his mind tried to take it in. _Lord Draco commander of the Hazzari 3__rd__ fleet a fleet that had stood against the Cylons alone for over 200 yearns. Lord Commander Draco who in his lone firestar had taken out 6 base ships before being destroyed. Lord Draco who had saved his people even while taking his ship into a Hades Class base ship and lived to tell about it. The only human who was perhaps more legendary then Cain himself_. BoJay swallowed hard. A man who was said to be immortal. He looked over at the woman who walked in. There was an air of self confidence that was palatable. She was tall for a woman but there was not doubt she was female. BoJay's mouth went dry and he almost forgot to breath.

"Hey Damon you might want to tell your boy to get his tongue off the floor. Someone might step on it." Shanna said with a wink.

"Damn…" BoJay whispered.

"I ah…I guess that is why you kicked our astrums."

"Do not feel to badly Lt. BoJay you will do. It just I been flying vipers since I could walk. Training on tactics since I learned to speak and been trained by the best. While Cain is good he tends to follow a certain pattern. He trained his people well but I can and do have his skills. I think like he does. It is rare now days that he and I can win. We usually end up in a draw. So don't feel bad."

"I see." BoJay said with a grin. "Well I guess I owe you a drink Ma'am. What will you have?"

Shanna grinned. "Call me Shanna flyboy. Everyone does when we are off duty. Come on you can by me an ambrosia. I like the 225."

BoJay nodded and smiled. "A great year." he was glad he won at pyramid last night. That vintage was very expensive. "Bar Keep a bottle of the 225 Please. And anything else the lady would like."

Damon stood there speechless. _Well I can not believe this one. Shanna actually liked this pilot. Wow! Normally she just chew them up for losing. This should prove interesting._

Shanna took BoJay's arm and let him lead her to a private table.

Coming back to himself BoJay hoped Shanna still wanted him. He had missed her. He just prayed she was alright. He thought she was dead. BoJay just hoped she understand he hoped she give him an other chance.

TBC….


	34. Chapter 34

-1

Return of A Legend

Disclaimer: See Part One

A/N; Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

2008/3/3

Part 35 High Maintenance

Bo Jay was taken to the Commander's quarters. He was rather surprised when a steward brought in a fresh uniform and blushed.

"Sir the commander told me you are to get cleaned up. She will be joining you in a little while for dinner. She said be quick else you will be in the daggit house again."

Bo Jay turned a dark shade of red. "Thank you. Is there food ordered?"

"Aye sir. There is no wine however. " He blushed at this. "She wanted the last bottle of 225. Sir it was crushed in the battle."

Bo Jay grinned at this." Well then I can fix that. Got a comm line?"

"Yes sir." The steward said eager not to be on the Commander's bad side. She was a fair minded person but he hated to disappoint her. She never usually asked for much in the way of special privileges so he knew this was important.

Bo Jay called Starbuck. "Hey Buddy I need a big favor."

The blonde pilot on the other end began to roar with laughter but said "I am on it. I think Robber has a bottle or three. Give me a centar. I have it back to you. Damn Bo Jay that was fast work."

"The Commander is a Lady Starbuck." Bo Jay said firmly. "I known her for yearns. She is special."

The blonde from the Galactica grinned but stopped teasing his friend. "Sure Bo Jay. I have it for you in a thrice. Robber was holding a few bottles for me. But buddy I get an invite to the sealing."

Bo Jay chuckled_. "I ah…. Maybe." He could hardly admit on to his already being sealed to the lady. Besides she might want to shoot him and become a widow given that she not come to see him yet._

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
_

As Much as Shane wanted to go to Bo Jay she had a ship to run first. She listened to the report and quickly issued orders. She motioned for her second to send message to Cain. She then walked over to check on her niece. Sheba had clearly been singed. Apollo was looking concerned. _Something was up there_. _Sheba could do worse she supposed_. _However Shane had always hoped here niece would not fall for a warrior. They were simply high maintenance. _


	35. Chapter 35

-1Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author (Smile) . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you. (Smile)

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy are in _Italics ._

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

2008/3/11

By: Fire Star

Return of a Legend

Part 36 Finding the Key PG

The Pegasus moved through space at the head of her fleet. Her commander was for the first time in yearns relaxing and he actually was not thinking about the war. He leaned back as the water splashed over his body. Cain had once considered this large tub to be a wasteful indulgence. However, at this moment he had changed his mind.

Anya giggled as Cain splashed her. He was like a small child. She could tell he was in the mood to play. "Cain be serious would you. I thought you wanted to hurry so we could read the book?"

"I did say that but I reserve the right to change my mind." Cain said softly. "Come on baby join me."

"Cain not now. You soak your wounds. I am going to read this. Then when you are done we can play."

Cain gave her a mock frown and laid back. "Alright what have you found? I hope there a map to Earth in all that fancy scroll work."

Anya looked at him and then quickly closed the Holy Book. "Cain you are Brilliant!" She rose and ran out of the bathroom.

"Anya what? Where are you going?" Cain rose and grabbed his robe wondering what she was up to.

Anya ran out into his room. She set The Book of The Word down and searched for paper. When she found it she placed it on the outside cover. She ran a charcoal over it. Then she pulled off the paper and ran back toward the bathroom. She almost ran her husband over as she went to the mirror. She held up the picture and smiled. "Cain this is it. This book cover is a map to earth. I always wondered why they said we had to have every copy of the book come from the temple. The Priests said that the cover always had to be the same and that each word had to be exactly as the Lord's wrote them. The Book is a map."

Cain was stunned. _He heard that the Old Gemini Temple had been very protective of The Book as was the Temple at Caprica. Many of the other Temples had altered some of the words but they had never altered the covers. Was it possible? Had the Colonies always had a map to Earth? More importantly had Adama figured it out? _Cain pulled Anya to him and kissed her hard. "You are brilliant my dear. You may have just saved us all."

Anya smiled and blushed. "It was your idea."

"It was an off hand remark that you used. Do not sell yourself short my wife." he hugged her. "Now show me how do we find Earth?"

Anya grinned and showed the map to him.

TBC….


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author (Smile) . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you. (Smile)

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy are in _Italics ._

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

2008/4/14

**Part 37**

**The fleet was going wild with celebration. Not since the Pegasus had appeared had there been such great joy.**

**Adama dressed with care as he wanted to show proper respect for his 's Arian's**

**Uncle. _The man was a legend and he deserved respect. Adama headed watched as his beloved dressed rapidly. She clearly was eager to greet her uncle. The Prince had been amused at seeing them together which made Adama wonder if he had always known of his affection for Arian? It mattered little now except perhaps he could gain her families blessing for their union._**

**Arian changed her outfit and hoped she looked presentable. She was very fond of her uncle and wished to reflect well on him and the family. _While it was true she was a priestess she did not openly flaunt this fact when out and about. She wanted to help Adama not give the council cause to cause mischief. So she dressed with care. She looked respectable. With a sigh she wished she could wear a more comfortable outfit but protecting Adama had to come first so classical dress was essential._**

"**You worry to much. Come it will be a poor greeting if we are late to meet Prince Zechariahs."**

"**I am done. Let us go. Athena has dinner well in hand. Oh Adama I can not believe that my Uncle is still alive. The lords have blessed me. I just hope that he and Cassie can forgive me for my deception."**

"**They will for the same reason I will. We all love you Arian." Adama said softly. He went to her side and hugged her and kissed her lightly. He took her hand and they headed to greet her Uncle. _It was going to be wonderful to have someone more ships to help defend the fleet. Adama had no doubts that the Prince would offer to help them out. His people were honorable and it was in all of their best interests to join forces. Together they would make it harder on the Cylons to destroy what was left of both civilizations. He just hoped that they had news of the other fleets and perhaps of this region of space. Adama hated flying blind._**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cain was feeling wonderful as he entered the meeting with his counterparts. The news that they may have found the path to Earth would boost morale. Now all they had to do was find t he colonial fleet.**

**Tolan listened with a broad smile as Cain gave them the news. He looked around and noted that his comrades were clearly as pleased as he and Cain. It was more then clear that all of them wanted to find a safe place and allies for their people. While they had been able to leave many on Paradeen it was not the most ideal of solutions long term. Earth might well be the ally they needed to find so that they could finally take the fight to the Cylons.  
"Commander this news is most welcome. Our patrol have still not located traces of the Galactica and the Fleet. I think we should double them." Tolan offered.**

**Cain leaned back. _This was the one thing that had him most concerned. They should have found some trace by now._**

"**Is it possible that we have missed them?" Gavin asked,**

"**I do not know. There is that possibility of course that they changed speed. The course however will always come back to this heading. Even this new information we have discovered lies along this path." Cain replied.**

"**Perhaps we should send out larger patrols. It would not do to miss them. I can not believe that they will have totally escaped Cylon notice." Stolen stated. "Perhaps I could take a heading parallel to the one we are now on and Tolan could break off as well we could then merge again in a few cycles. Darius and Cain could maintain this heading and see what we find. We could stay in communication range but extend our patrols and sensor sweeps."**

"**The idea is sound Stolen but remember Tolan is leading a Cylon group. That could scare off Adama's people." Cain said.**

"**Well then it will have to be Stolen and I who do the scouting." Darius offered. "I think it be best in any case as our ships are far better armed. We could each take two escort ships leaving the remaining fleet with Cain for Safety."**

**Cain frowned but realized that the plan was sound. _While it was true that they had left many civilians behind at Paradeen they still had a lot of civilian ships. "_That is a wise course of action. Though I hope you all do not forget to come back."**

**The others laughed at this and the meeting went on with deeper more detailed plans being worked out.**

**TBC….**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes youJ

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _  
Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to PG-13. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

**By: Fire Star**

**Return of a Legend**

**Part 38 Chew Toy PG**

On the bridge of the mighty Pegasus, an alarm went off. The Officer of the Deck reached for a comm and called her Commander.  
Cain grabbed the comm line not pleased to be disturbed. "Cain here what is it Lt. Fallon?"

"Sorry to disturb you sir but we are picking up a cylon transmission. Sir they have found the fleet."

Cain cursed loudly. "Do you have a location Lt .Fallon?"

"Aye sir, I took the liberty of ordering a course change. The other ships are all ready to jump to light speed as soon as we are ready. At that speed, we can be there in fewer than 75 microns. Sir they are only one system over."

"Make the jump. I am on my way to the bridge. Sound battle stations. Order our pilots to standby. We will launch as soon as we drop out of light speed. Place us 5 microns from the cylons."

"Aye sir it is already done." His officer replied.

Cain smiled grimly. _That young woman was becoming a fine bridge officer. It was a shame she could no longer fly a viper. At least this way she could have a career despite having no left arm. He had been saddened at the injury to this fine pilot however; she was proving herself very valuable now that Tolan had his own ship. He have to remember to place a commendation in her file for quick thinking. There was no reason she could not advance given the state of the fleet. He frowned as she considered how many good man and women had been sidelined due to injury. He began to consider this as he headed for the bridge. The fleet had a wealth of experience in it. Maybe if they did save them he could use these "Retired Warriors" to help run a new academy. He made a mental note to bring the idea up with Adama._  
_  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_Adama could still not believe their luck. He sipped his ambrosia as he watched his children laugh and joke. It had been many yearn since they had cause to truly celebrate. The food Arian had made with his daughter was some of the best he had had in yearns. More importantly, he did not have to even feel guilty for consuming it because it all came from their guests.

Zechariah rose and said "A toast to the reuniting of Humanity."  
Adama and his family raised their goblets. It was a good toast.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccc

Cain was chomping at the bit to kick some cylons tail. He was rather shocked to jump into a system and find only the ruins of several cylons base ships. He was even more shocked to be hailed by his little sister.  
"What, how in Sagan's name did you beat me here Shanna?" He demanded.

The Commander of the Gemini merely raised a brow and said. "Now is that anyway to greet your sister?"

"Hell yes it is. I thought you were dead!" Cain shouted.

Shanna laughed at this and said. "I guess I am still very good at tactics. I am alive and in command of this ship. Oh by the way of a heads up. Sheba is really pissed off at you brother. I admit I might just help her shoot you for pulling such a crazy stunt. Now go call Adama."

Cain glared. "Sheba is with you?"

"No, she had to go back to the Galactica for a **family dinner. **It seems Adama honored his word to you. He has been treating her like his own daughter."

Cain frowned at this. "Well ….good then." He said confused. "I call him now." The line went dead and Shanna smiled. _It served Cain right. She had a feeling he was going to be everyone's chew toy for a while._  
TBC…

"By the Lords of Kobol, the Cylon Empire is about to fall!" Commander Cain - The Living Legend


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**  
Return of a Legand**

Part 39 Comical Reunion G

Shanna hung up on Cain and chuckled. Now that Sheba was headed back to the Galactica she had a reunion of her own to attend to. She slipped off the bridge and headed for the gym. She had a clean uniform there and decided she was going to grab a quick shower. She been on duty 36 centars and there was no way she was meeting Bo Jay in her current state. She grinned and almost sprinted to the gym. As she jogged along she heard a ruff ruff. She stopped and was almost tackled by Spike. He was clearly glad to see her. She knelt down and stroked his sleek fur. "Well honey it looks like you are not the only male in my life anymore."  
He barked softly clearly not liking that idea.

Shanna laughed and said "Come on you could use a bath too."

Spike pulled away and ran. Shanna chuckled knowing he would meet her at her quarters.

Spike ran away to hide he would join Shanna latter.

Shanna's quarters were his home not the showers, there was no way he was taking a Bath. 10 microns latter he was lonely so he headed for Home. He jumped up and the door opened.

Bo Jay grinned and ran to greet his wife. Unfortunately it was not Shanna but Spike that jumped into his arms and knocked him off his feet. He was covered by long hair and a warm body but it was clearly not his wife.  
"What the frak?"

Shanna walked in and began to laugh loudly. She could not believe her Daggit was in her husbands arms and not her.

Spike was no happier as he had expected to jump into his mistress arms. This stranger was clearly not her. He jumped back and growled.

Bo Jay scrambled back. "What the frak? Shanna? What is that thing?"

"This is Spike. Remember you ordered me that daggit puppy?"

"That is no puppy." Bo Jay said backing away from the beast. He blushed embarrassed as Shanna grinned and fought to contain her laughter.

Bo Jay Blushed this was hardly the romantic reunion he had envisioned.

TBC..  



	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. (smile) . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you. (Smile)

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to PG-13. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

Sunday, May 11, 2008

**By: Fire Star**

**Return of a Legend**

Part 40 Shall we Stay together PG

"Shall we try this again?" Bo Jay asked. He tried to go to Shanna who was still laughing even as she pulled Spike back.

"Spike no ,be good this is Bo Jay. He belongs to me too."

Bo Jay crossed his arms at this reference but decided to let it pass. _Besides there were worse fates then belonging to the most beautiful woman in the fleet_. "I missed you Shanna. May I please kiss you now?"

Shanna pushed her pet aside and went to her husbands waiting arms. "I am so happy that you are alive." She kissed him with deep passion. _She decided to forgive him for his affairs as she knew from Sheba that he had grieved for over a yearn and even then all of his relationships had been more of convinces then true love. She was saddened for the women he had hurt but, at the same time glad he had not resealed. She loved this crazy pilot and did not want to lose him. He thought she was dead so who was she to complain he had found a way to survive. _She held him as their kiss deepened Spike began to bark in protest.

They broke for air and Bo Jay glared at her pet. "Ah Shanna any chance?"

She laughed and reluctantly pulled out of his arms and grabbed Spike. She dragged him to her turbo was and locked him in. He whined but she tossed in a chew toy and he quieted down.

"So that is the puppy I bought you. I thought he never got delivered?"

Shanna sighed and knew that they had to take a little. Clearly her husband was wanting to connect a little first. She sighed at this she wanted a far more personal connection. However Bo Jay had always been more of a talker then she was. He was a wonderful man and she loved him but sometimes…

"He came on the last supply shuttle. I was going to tell you but the cylons attacked and it kind of got all messed up. Fortunately, he was accidentally delivered to the Argo. That was the ship I escaped to then we meet the Gemini about secton latter. The Argo's chief called me just before everything went to Hades."

"Ah, well he seems to be a good Daggit." Bo Jay said. "Protective of you for sure."

Shanna laughed at this. "Yes he has been a great friend. I thought he was all I had left of you." She suddenly began to cry and Bo Jay went to her and pulled he close.

"I am here baby. I swear I never stopped loving you."

"Sheba told me about-"

"Shanna I thought you were dead."

"I know and I am not even angry really. Bo Jay can we start again really?" Shanna asked a little afraid.

"Only if you want too. Baby I need you so much. I love you more now then ever but if you want or need to be free I will let you go-"

Shanna kissed him and Bo Jay had no doubts she wanted a new start. She broke the kiss. "Shut up and kiss me. I don't want or need to break in a new fly boy. I almost had you trained."

Bo Jay chuckled and said "Well then Ma'am I am pleased to begin a refresher training course." He _kissed her back and knew he was the luckiest man in the human race. Shanna still wanted him and he even got a daggit out of it. His wifes hands told him he might even get far more. Maybe a little girl like her. _He grinned at this thought.

Shanna pushed him back toward her bed. Talking was underrated as a form of communication.

Vvvvvvvvvvv

"Shanna is alive?" Apollo said to Sheba. "Honey that is so great. She is a wonderful warrior." _Apollo was happy Shebas' aunt had survived she needed this a lot. Her own family was as important to her as his was to him. While they had taken Sheba in to their family he knew she missed her own deeply. This was wonderful news. The news that Bo Jay was married to her was a shock but then again Bo Jay had always said he wanted a wife and family. Apollo hoped his friend could reconnect with his wife. Someone who had been through as much as Bo Jay deserved a second chance. _


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. (smile) . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you. (Smile)

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics  
_  
Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to PG-13. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.  
Originally started in 2002

7 June 2008

**By: Fire Star**

Return of a Legend

Part 41

The Pegasus arrival sent shock waves through the fleet. The fact that there were now over 100 additional ships caused celebration to break out. The communications officers on all the ships however were all getting massive headaches as people tried desperately to find out if more of their families were alive. Adama sighed as he addressed the IFB-

"We have defeated a significant Cylon force with the assistance of our friends and allies. We have also been blessed with the return of the Pegasus and the fleet she has gathered. Humanity is not going to simply fade away and die. We will rebuild and grow. While we have lost many of our loved ones to this fight we will never forget that their sacrifices are not in vain. Human civilization will live on and grow. It may not be the same and it may still struggle but we will be stronger for it. I ask the people of our fleets to show patience as we assess our new unity. We have much to learn from each other and in time many will find we have loved ones returned that we thought were lost. This will take time and jamming up the com lines will only make the situation take longer. So please show restraint. "

Adama stopped his speech and looked out at the camera. "We must regroup for we have no way of knowing if there are more cylons close by."

Zara and Zed listened. Zara humped and whispered to her partner. "Yeh like he cares he has his family close by."

"Yeh, he even has a new lover." Zed whispered back. "We all have a right to know if our families are alive. Fraken ridiculous the cylons are gone for now."

Arian stood to the side and heard this. She cringed at the reporters words. _They had no idea what stress Adama was under. Did those fools have no idea how close it had been? _She would have went to say something but a strong hand stopped her. Her Uncle leaned close and said "I will attend to this. Go wait for Adama child. "

Arian nodded at the order. She moved passed the shocked reporters who had no idea they could be heard.

The Prince moved forward. "It would be unwise for you to speculate on that which you do not understand. Lord Adama's life and that of his wife Princess Arian is no concern of yours. "

The reporters stiffened in shock. "They are not married." Zed said losing his urban charm. "She is nothing more then a dirty soc-"

The Prince grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. "Use care boy when you speak of my niece. She is bonded to Adama my our laws. She is his true mate. The Princess is a priestess so even if she was not mated to Lord Adama her role in his life is honorable. Our laws are not yours. She is his by his claiming so have a care least I take offence at your foolish words. You people owe Adama much you should be grateful he protects you. He would have been far wiser to leave you useless piece of sewer trash behind."

Zara gasp as she watched Zed turn a dark red his air supply cut off. The Prince tossed him aside in annoyance. "Hold your tongues lest I choose to cut them out for insulting the Royal house."

Zed gasped for air and scooted back afraid. He could not believe that the prince had almost killed him. He looked at Zara both had clearly forgotten how protective their sister society was of their royals. Neither would forget again.


	41. Chapter 41

-1**Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. (smile) . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you. (Smile) **

**Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer. **

**A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics  
_  
Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to PG-13. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.**

**  
Originally started in 2002 **

**11 June 2008**

**By: Fire Star **

**Return of a Legend**

**Part 42 Luckiest man alive PG**

**Bo Jay smiled at his wife. He had missed her so much. No other woman was like her. He laid back and pulled her to his side. He kissed her head. "I am glad you suggested this. I know it seems silly but I enjoyed watching the game with you. It is so much more fun to share things with you. I promise to take you dancing latter for this gift."**

**Shanna chuckled at this. _Staying in and watching the game was fun. For the first time in yearns she was just taking down time. Lord knows she had enough leave saved up. She wanted to get to know Bo Jay on many levels. While they had connected on one level, they still had to find a way to make their sealing work. In many ways, this was a second honeymoon for them. The one that they had cut short before. She did not mind much as now she appreciated the chance to be together so much more. In fact, Bo Jay was a better man now then he had been then. His restlessness was gone and so was his recklessness. This time she knew they could make it work. She smiled and knew that at sometime she had done something right to get this second chance with not only her mate but also her family._**

**Bo Jay stroked Shanna's back. He was content and at peace for the first time in yearns. Second chances were rare and he was not wasting it. "So honey do you want a boy or girl first?"**

**Shanna sat up abruptly. She looked at Bo Jay and said "What?"**

"**Well a family, do you want a boy or girl first? It is not a hard question. I mean there are dozens of orphans to pick from. Remember we talked about adopting and now more then ever it is important that sealed couples step up. I already had been approved for a child. I was in the process of adopting a little boy named Barx before I found you again. I wanted a family and since I never found a woman to replace you, a child seemed like the best choice. I meet him when I was helping fix the ship. He is smart as a whip baby. I want him but, if you want a girl we could adopt two children at once."**

**Shanna sighed. _She had forgotten about that. She also sighed in relief. Adoption she could do. Having a baby on the other hand well that they have to discuss. She had no problem with his idea. In fact, she had a surprise for him. If he wanted a daughter well she could provide that one_. "Well Bo Jay I ah… there is something I forgot to tell you."**

**The door burst open and a little redheaded girl came running in. "Mommy, Mommy I got a perfect score on my maths!"**

"**Mommy?" Bo Jay asked. "Yes, Bo Jay meets my daughter Willow. I adopted her yearn ago when Captain Donna and her husband were killed. I am her godmother." **

**Willow was shocked to see Shanna with a man. "Mommy who'd that?" She asked.Her thumb went into her mouth to suck as she was scared.**

**A stunned Bo Jay just stared and then smiled at the little girl. "My name is Bo Jay and I am Shann's husband and I would very much like to be your daddy."**

"**Ok, Mommy does this mean I get a brother too?"**

**Bo Jay began to laugh at this and Shanna sighed. "Yes baby girl. Bo Jay has a son named Brax he will be your brother. Bo Jay we better go calls the social workers and get the papers ready."**

**He smiled and said. "Wow this is my lucky day. I got my wife back a lovely little girl and soon I will have a son and I got a Daggit. I bet even Starbuck never got this lucky."**

**Shanna began to laugh with joy. _He was such a charmer. Well she always wanted a family it looked like she got it in spades._**

_**TBC…**_


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by me and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes youJ

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

Saturday, June 21, 2008

**By: Fire Star**

**Return of a Legend**

**Part 43**

Brax was nervous. _Bo Jay had said he had a surprise for him. He was uncertain how to take this. He knew that the pilot wanted to adopt him but he was still scared. Had Bo Jay changed his mind? No that was not it he was certain. Maybe Bo Jay was taking him to see the inter fleet Triad match. Now that would be cool. He knew that he could hardly wait for the surprise. Bo Jay had promised him something special for his natal day. Brax looked at the worn picture of his mother. A tear fell he really missed her a lot. But Bo Jay tried to make his natal day special just like his mom did. He put the picture away and waited. He did not want Bo Jay to be thinking he did not care for his surprise. He just missed him mom. His dad had been gone for yearns so he never felt guilty about loving Bo Jay. In a way he was glad Bo Jay wanted to adopt him and not some lady. A father he could accept a mother….no way he had one of those even if she was buried on Gemon._

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Arian showed her Uncle around. He seemed amused that she was still learning her way around the great ship.

"Well I only been on board a little while. Maybe we should have had Adama along."

"Perhaps if a tour was all I wished. How are you doing child? Is all well between you and Adama?"

Arian sighed and said. "It is getting there. He is very…protective. He was hurt by my choice. " She paused. "I really had no alternative not if I was to protect his family. I could never have forgiven myself is they had been hurt because I needed to be with him."

Zechariahs nodded at this. "You did the right thing. However, I can understand his anger. I would be acting in a similar fashion."

"Well there is no need to agree with it." Arian said exuberated. "However we will work it out."

"He loves you and that allows one to forgive much. If it is any comfort to you he does agree with your choice only he will never admit it because he does not wish to hurt you."

"I know, Life is never easy and neither our the choices we make. Sometimes all you can do is the best you can." Arian looked out a window and smiled. "Now let's head for the officer lounge I hear they have some outstanding ambrosia. You can buy me a drink Uncle.":

Zechariah's laughed and followed her out.


	43. Chapter 43

**Wednesday, July 9, 2008**

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by me and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes youJ

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

**By: Fire Star**

**Return of a Legend**

**Part 44 Careful what you wish for PG-13**

Cain was smiling as he ate breakfast with Sheba. _He could not believe his little girl was sealed. She looked wonderful and the children were adorable. It made him almost wish for an other one or two of his own. At least Sheba had clamed down. He had to hand it to Apollo he sure knew how to sweet talk his wife. He would have to take the boy out for a drink. Somehow Cain was certain that his son-in- law saved him from getting a verbal lashing. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Zoie awoke and rolled out of her bed. She sat up and then ran to the turbo wash. Before she was even fully awake she was heaving into the refresher. She could stand up and then went to rinse her mouth out. She looked into the mirror and noted she was pale. _I must be getting the flu._

Across the suite Anya stepped out of the shower. She felt sick to her stomach and went out with a towel wrapped around her and grabbed some flat bread. She sighed. _Her mother and sister swore by these things._

_Of all the stupid and idiotic things. I swear Cain it is a good thing I love you. Who would have thought that the first time…..? I bet this has to be just… I so wanted to wait and have you to myself for a while. Ok I know I have to share with Zoie but I am only 25 yearns old. I could have waited a while. Then again you are not exactly young. So maybe this is best. At least you will still have the energy to help me with this baby._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Adama we need to talk." Arian said.

He looked up from eating his breakfast and said. "What is it?"

"Well you know that I have not been an active Socilator for --"

"You are not going back to work!" He almost shouted.

Arian smiled at this and said. "Of course not! Why would I want to? That is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh…alright I am sorry I ….I just can not share you again."

"Well of course not and I will not share you at least not with an woman."

"Well you would never have to share me with a man!" Adama said laughing at the absurdity of this conversation.

Arian sighed and said "No not with any adult other then the fleet but not in that way. What I am trying to say if you would stop interrupting me is that. Well we did not use..I Mean I have not had a shot and you are still …."

Adama looked at her confused.

"Well you are still dangerous Adama. It seems that….well Dr. Salik says we will have a baby in 6 centauries."

Adama looked at her and dropped his juice. "A baby? How did that happen?" he was in shock.

Amused now Arian said "Well I seem to recall being chained to your side night and day for the last 20 cycles."

A smile broke out and Adama shouted for joy and went to her side dropping down in front of her and hugging her.

"Careful Adama." She said softly as she held him as he wept for joy**.**


	44. Chapter 44

-1**Wednesday, July 9, 2008**

**Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by me and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes youJ**

**Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.**

**A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _**

**Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.**

**Originally started in 2002**

**By: Fire Star**

**Return of a Legend**

**Part 45 Utter Hatred PG-13**

Shanna smiled as she and Bo Jay stepped off the Shuttle. They had come over to meet Brax and arrange to adopt him together. Behind them Willow was skipping along. She was so excited about getting a Big Brother. She hoped he wanted a sister. While she loved her mother, there were not a lot of other children to play with outside of school. She wanted a playmate that would always be there.

Bo Jay held Shanna's hand tightly. _She looked over at him and decided he was just being possessive because he was still getting used to her being back. _"Ease up Flyboy you are crushing my hand here."

Bo Jay blushed at this and said. "Sorry I am just so afraid I am dreaming. I used to wake up in the middle of the night and reach for you and then you would be gone. It was…."

Shanna turned to him and touched his lips with her fingers. "I know, I had nightmares too. We have to let them go if we are to make this work. Baby I know it is hard but we have to trust each other to survive."

He nodded as he pulled her into a hug. "I do trust you. You are the best I know. Fear is not logical Shanna and I am afraid of losing you again. Or worse yet waking up and finding this was all a dream. I trust you it is the cylons that I don't trust not to be a problem."

Shanna sighed and said. "No cylon is that good."

"Baby any cylon can get lucky. " He ignored her glare as he held her. _She was just so damned stubborn and arrogant sometimes. At times like this, he had no doubt, which she was related to. Sheba and Cain had the same natural arrogance. I love you so much I just worry he thought._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Adama insisted on walking Arian down to be checked by Dr. Salik. _He also wanted to see Cassiopeia. She clearly had kept this from him. He could not quite believe that as she had been at dinner the day before with Starbuck. _

"I asked them not to tell you Adama. I wanted to surprise you." Arian said with a smile. _She could so easily read his annoyance._

"She should have said something. I could have hurt you." Adama replied and he blushed deeply thinking of the night before. He had not exactly been gentle. The last thing he expected was to here his beloved laugh.

"Oh Adama really, I am an adult and it is perfectly safe. I am trained remember? A little aggressiveness will not hurt our baby or me. Besides if I had been worried I would have said something."

"Still, You belong to me they should have informed me." Adama said stubbornly. "I could have injured you or the baby."

Arian stopped and folded her arms over her chest. "You expected my sister to break a confidence? Both she and Salik are doctors and have taken an oath."

He glared. "One that does not apply in this case, You are mine by your own choice. However, I suppose Cassie thought it best to give in. She is your sister."

"Adama you may own me but this is still my body."

He glared and pulled her to him and said. "No, you are mine. It is my job to keep you safe even from my loving."

For a moment, they stood glaring at each other and then she stroked his face. "I love you but you can not be so possessive. It is not healthy for you."

Adama glared and stepped back. He was suddenly angry at this. "I will not lose you. I meant what I said that first night. I will keep you and now our child safe. No matter what I have to do. If I have to chain you to the bed and not touch you I will do that too."

She sighed and said. "I know you will." She said sadly. _He had to trust she loved him. She just prayed he would get over the need to control her every movement. If not it was going to be difficult for him to trust her. A little rough loving was not a danger to her or the baby. In fact it made her feel safe and cared for. However if he was serious it was going to be a few lonely and frustrating cectaries. _She then took his hand and they began to walk to the life- center once more. Neither of them seeing the shadow in the hallway that glared at both of them with utter hatred and rage in his eyes.


	45. Chapter 45

**Saturday, July 12, 2008**

**Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by me and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes youJ**

**Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.**

**A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _**

**Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to PG-13. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.**

**Originally started in 2002**

**By: Fire Star**

**Return of a Legend**

**Part 46 Runner G**

BoJay smiled as he caught Brax up into his arms. He had grown very fond of this little boy. His curly hair and bright smile had been enough to keep the sometimes staid warrior going. When he had lost all hope he simply thought of this innocent child and somehow found the will to fight another long day.

"Bo Jay Bo Jay I missed you. What ya brung me." The boy asked with a toothy grin. "Bringed me mushies?"

Bo Jay laughed the kid certainly had a sweet tooth. "No something better. Well I think it is. Come on rug rat. I want you to meet some very important people."

"Commander dama?" The boy asked.

Bo Jay Chuckled at this. "No munchkin. Though Shanna is a commander."

"Nana? Whatcha only commander's dama." The boy said.

Bo Jay Chuckled at this. The kid certainly had a case of hero worship there. He had ever since Adama carried him to the ship. For a while Bo Jay had been afraid the commander was going to claim the boy. In fact they had had several discussions about it. He recalled them now.

Flash Back 6 months-

"Sir I want to adopt Brax. But If you want him I --"

Bo Jay I would love nothing more then to adopt that child." Adama had paused at this sighing deeply. "I can not however. If I did it would be unfair to him. I love that child deeply. I really honestly do. But If I adopt him it would be unfair. I barely have time to take a turbo shower much less raise an innocent child. If Illya were here… Well. I can not do it. Apollo and Athena….It is too soon after Zach."

Bo Jay doubted that but he did understand. Brax represented hope to Adama but the commander had his hands full with the fleet.

"Bo Jay Brax loves you. You are the first person he opened up to. Far more then he ever did with me. I can not be a father to him as much as I want to. You can. If you feel up to it take him with my blessing and know I will always be here to support you both."

"Then I will adopt him commander. I would like you to stand as his godfather. Just on case…."

Adama smiled at the young warrior. "I shall. You did well with Cain Bo Jay but I am glad you are back. You will be a welcome addition to our ranks."

Bo Jay grinned at this. "Well at least I won't turn your hair grey like some warriors I might name."

Adama grinned at this. In many ways Bo Jay was like a mix of both Starbuck and Apollo. He nodded not in the least offended. "Well maybe between you Sheba and Boomer you can keep those unnamed warriors out of mischief."

"Now who is asking for miracles commander?"

Adama had laughed deeply at this.

Present time-

"So who are they?"

"Shanna is my wife and your new mother Brax and this is your new sister Willow."

He pulled back and looked at them. Bo Jay Set the boy down. Brax stared at them. Shanna was a pretty lady. He suddenly felt bad and backed away and ran out. _She was not his mother. His mother was gone._

"Brax wait come back here." Bo Jay shouted as he chased after the small boy. However Brax knew the ship and he was not waiting for anyone. He ran to hide he did not want to share Bo Jay he was his.


	46. Chapter 46

**2008/7/17**

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by me and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes youJ

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

**By: Fire Star**

**Return of a Legend**

**Part 47 Reunion G**

**Cain walked with Sheba along corridors of the Pegasus. He noted the sidelong glances she gave him and the fact that her hand was running along the walls of his ship. It was almost as if she did not believe it or he were there.**

"**So you and Apollo?"**

"**Yes, I almost destroyed our relationship before it began. I missed you so much."**

**Cain looked at his daughter and said. "I am sorry."**

**Sheba looked at him and sighed. Cain was Cain he would always do what he thought was best. She had long ago come to terms with this. She sighed "I know I forgive you but I am still very hurt and angry. I am however glad you are alive and well." She paused a moment. "How could you get married without me there?"**

**Cain glared at her. "Well you did."**

"**Yes But you father knew I was alive I thought you were dead!"**

**The anger and hurt in her voice cut Cain deeply. **

"**I thought it best. I was looking for both Anya and Zoie's fathers. To be honest I did not want either to shoot me."**

**This answer was so unexpected that Sheba's anger fled and she began to laugh. "Well I guess I worry to. " She grinned. " I am betting however they still almost did."**

"**Not taking that one you would win hands down." Cain said smiling. "Honey I really love them and it was the right time. I guess I could have waited but …" Cain blushed. "I ah…well let us just say I was not to carefula and I did not wish to be a poor example to my crew."**

**Sheba burst out laughing at this. "Ah huh. So Am I getting a brother or sister or maybe both?"**

**Cain paled. "Lord I hope…"**

"**You know Zoie told me twins run in her family."**

**Cain looked ready to pass out at his daughter's teasing. "Well if it is you are definitely babysitting."**

**Sheba was laughing so hard she almost cried at the look of pure panic on her father's face. "Well it would serve you right."**


	47. Chapter 47

**Return of a Legend**

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**Part 48 Runner PG**

Brax ran and hid. _He did not want a mother or even a sister. All he wanted was a father. Bo Jay. It was not fair Bo Jay was his. He climbed into the small hidden compartment and curled up and cried. He had been so close to getting off this rat trap. Was he such a bad person to want to be the only one Bo Jay loved? He missed his mother so much and Bo Jay made him feel safe._

Bo Jay cursed and looked at Shanna "I am sorry Honey I never thought …. I have to find him."

"Go on Bo Jay I will go see if I can find one of the social workers. Maybe they will have an idea why he did a runner on us. Find that little one he looks scared."

Bo Jay Kissed her on the cheek and said. "Thanks, I love you."

Shanna grinned and said "I know you do. Now go find our son."

Bo Jay felt relief at her words. _He had been so afraid she would not want the child after his cruel outburst._

Shanna went looking for a social worker and found one working with a group of children.

"Hello my name is --"

"Commander welcome to the Pied Piper. I am sorry I did not greet you." Siress Nelly said as she rose. She was a plumb woman with slightly gray hair but a cheerful manner. She went to shake Shanna's hand. She spotted Willow and smiled. "Well who is this?"

Shanna smiled and said "This is Willow my daughter."

"Well hello siress. " Nelly said with a smile. "Would you like to take my place in the game while I talk to your mother?"

"Yes Please."

Willow ran to join the game and Bally took Shanna to the side. "So how has your meeting Brax gone?"

Shanna sighed and said. "Now well I am afraid. He ran away."

"Oh dear I was hoping… Brax lost his mother. He was very close to her and never knew his father. I had such hopes.. Brax has responded so well to BoJay and it was such a good match."

"It still can be. Look I don't want to hurt the child. I just need to know why he rejected me and not my husband."

"You are married? BoJay never said anything about this?"

"Well I am certain he thought I was dead." Shanna said.

Nally nodded at this. "Perhaps he thinks you will try to replace his mother? Or maybe he feels you will love him less then your own child."

Shanna was stunned at this. "I would never… Willow is adopted as well."

Nelly smiled at this. "Well then we will just have to let him get to know you as a friend. It was not easy for Bo Jay either at first. Brax has lost his world as have all these children. It takes time for them to trust again."

"I hope he can trust me. I would really like him to join our family. Bo Jay loves him a lot." Shanna said with a sad smile.

"Then we will find a way. Come let's have a cup of Java and talk this out. I am certain there is a way we can do this that will make you all into a happy family."

Shanna nodded and followed. Nelly to the Java pot.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Bo Jay searched but could not find Brax_. Damn it he thought. This kid of mine is clever_. He never stopped thinking of Brax as his son_. I am so going to have to talk to him about this though. Shanna is my wife and I want them to get along._

Brax watched as Bo Jay looked for him. He ignored his calls and curled up in a ball and cried.

Bo Jay heard the soft sobs and followed them finding the hiding place. "Brax come out." He said as he found his hidden child. "Come on son we can talk about this."

"No, I don't want no new mother I have one."

Bo Jay sighed he had never considered this. "Please Brax come out. We can talk this over. I know you had a loving mother. Shanna is not trying to take her place I promise."

Brax relented and came out he was shaking from his crying and he ran to Bo Jay who hugged him tightly. "It will be ok son. I swear it."

Brax hoped he still wanted him. He clung to the man he longed to call daddy.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by my dear friends and me Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you. Smile**

**Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.**

**A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _**

**Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to PG-13. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.**

**Originally started in 2002**

**08/18/2008**

**By: Fire Star**

**Return of a Legend**

**Part 49 A Confirmed Feeling PG-13**

**There was one thing Cain knew. _He was one lucky man._****_He smiled as he watched Anya prepare their meal. She was so much a miracle to him. He had never expected to find love again and he now had two wives who spoiled him rotten. Zoie was setting the table for their guests. Adama and his Arian were coming to dinner. Cain was so happy that his old friend was not going to shoot him. There had been a few tense moments but in the end, Adama accepted him back and only chewed him out in private. Of course, his old friend still had a mean left hook. Cain rubbed his jaw but decided he did indeed deserve it. With the formalities of his reporting over, he could sit back and enjoy his family. _The smell of the cooking food came out and Zoie smiled then all of a sudden, she felt sick. She ran to the turbo wash.**

**Anya saw this and promptly turned off the heat cooking their meal. She ran after Zoie grabbing a scanner as she went. She followed her friend into the turbo wash.**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Oh my Lords. I feel so sick. The dinner smelled great then all of a sudden, my stomach lurched. I have no idea what is wrong."**

"**Well here rinse." Anya said handing her a cup of water. She knew from experience Zoie had to have a foul taste in her mouth. She then handed her some hard biscuits. "Nibble on these while I scan you."**

"**It is just the flu it will pass." Zoie said determined not to be ill.**

**Anya said nothing as she scanned the doctor. _She was reasonably certain she knew what was wrong. _She grinned as the lights indicated a positive sign_._ It will pass alright in about ¾ a yearn."**

**Zoie looked at her blankly then froze and a big smiled appeared. "How did that happen? I mean I have had the shots because of health reasons." She blushed.**

"**I know it seems odd. You did have that virus and took that antibiotic. It must have stopped the effectiveness. Boy is Cain going to be surprised." Anya was now grinning like a feline who found the cream.**

**Zoie grinned as it suddenly hit her. "Oh boy Cain is in for double duty. To think he was teasing Adama about one child."**

**Anya chuckled I think the Commander is about to get the ribbing of his life. By the way, congratulations I am so happy for you. Just think we can take turns with babysitting now."**

**Zoie smiled. "Well we will certainly need bigger quarters. So when do we tell him?"**

"**I say we do it at dinner when he is in the middle of teasing either Adama or Sheba about their children. It would serve him right. I bet he asks how it happened."**

"**Well if he does I am sending him for refresher vids." Zoie quipped. "So what do you think Shanna will say?"**

"**She is going to tease him far worse then Adama. " Anya said with a grin. "Of course our fathers are going to want to shoot him. I mean really both of us at once. The old daggit."**

"**Yes he is going to be insufferable. " Zoie said. "His ego is already big enough oh well I do want children so I can not complain. The first night want are the odds?"**

**Anya laughed at that. "Well it only takes once sis. I am so glad we insisted on sealing together. Other wise we be having a blaster sealing. I think that is the only thing that might keep my father from shooting Cain. Well he always wanted grandchildren. I think I will just tell him we planned it."**

"**Oh no I was planning on telling my dad that. I mean he is not going to think Cain was crazy enough to go along with us both on this." Zoie replied in a teasing tone.**

"**It is Cain of course he will think he was that Crazy. That is the one good thing. Cain is crazy so he will likely be very happy with this." Anya said.**

**Zoie chuckled _and found Anya was likely correct in her thinking on this one._**


	49. Chapter 49

isclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by my dear friends and me Arlene

President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for

our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him

and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series.

That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope

this work makes you. Smile

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in Italics

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to PG-13. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

09.01.2008

By: Fire Star

Return of a Legend

Part 50 Pep Talk

Shanna was at a loss. She watched as Bo Jay sat dejected. What had started out with such promise was now in ruins. It was clear Brax was not happy with her being in BO Jay's life. She noted he seemed to like WIllow which was encouraging but he was out right rejecting her. She moved to her husband's side.

"I am sure we can work this out in time. I am so sorry my presence is messing this up."

"Shanna I am not blaming you or Willow it is just...well it has been so long and hard. The interviews and check ups have been endless. I guess I just want my son home. Brax is my son baby in all ways t hat matter and I feel I am failing him. It is my

fault really. I promised him we would be a family he and I. I thought you were dead and I never really wanted anyone else. So, I promised and now he thinks I lied to him."

Shanna took his hand. "Honey I understand. The irony is I promised Willow the same thing. Only I dont think she remembers her daddy much so she sees you as a bonus. Where as Brax he clearly loved his mother and is afraid I will try to take her place. I would never do that you know. I swear I will love him like my own son. Yet I will never make him or wish he should forget his birth mother. I think he just needs to learn he has a lot of love to give. That becoming my friend and even Willow's is not a betrayal of his mother."

"I know Shanna. I am just scared the welfare people will change their minds." Bo Jay said.

"We won't let them. Besides Brax could never have a better father then you. If we have to I will get Cain to come shake them up or we could ask Commander Adama for a refrence. I am certain that would stop any problems."

Despite his concern Bo Jay grinned. "Yeh it would. I can see Cain growling at them." His mood lightened. "I love you baby thanks for the pep talk. I know in time Brax will love you too."

"I hope so." Shanna said with a smile.

TBC...


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by my dear friends and me Arlene

President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for

our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him

and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series.

That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope

this work makes you. Smile

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in Italics

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to PG-13. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

Part 51

Bethly walked along the deck with Tolan. This was nice she thought. It had been years since she had just taken a walk with a man. Tolan was a true gentlemen. She was rapidly growing to like the man. Then again maybe he had enough of the casual flings. Bethly was not a fool she knew Tolan had a certain reputation but frankly that was a positive to her mind. If he had played the field he would know what he wanted. Lord knows she was dick of boys. She wanted a real man. She noted that Rose was now smiling as she held Stolen's hand. It was clear her friend had the same requirements. Well maybe they could trade notes latter. She put it out of her mind as she laughed at her escort's joke. He was not as intimidating as she had thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shanna smiled at the gift BoJay had gotten her. Only he would think of this. "I hope this works. I really want him as our son."

BoJa y sighed and said. "It will he loves triad. Brax is just scared that you are taking me away. Maybe if he sees you want him too and can relate to him he will be less afraid. So take him out to enjoy my seats at the final."

"Are you sure?"

"Shanna I want this to work too. I want you and Willow as well as Brax. Besides this gives me a chance to get to know my new daughter some."

Shanna smiled and slipped out."We will meet you for dessert after the game."

"I thought we were having dinner too?" BoJay asked.

"Well maybe. I am betting however he will con me into snacks and not really want his primaries." Shanna smiled as she thought about it. "I will spring for mushies and franks. Maybe some sweet teas."

BoJay chuckled and knew operation win the kid was in play. "Go for it love. See ya latter. Now I have to go get Willow so we can fly to the zoo."

Shanna smiled and headed to get her future son.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So Starbuck what are the odds on us?" Apollo asked.

"We are favored three to one. Of course that is if we face Boomer and Creed. If we face Lance and Dano then it is six to one. I guess it all depends on who wins the semi finals. Of course if we face Cylons first the odds shift as the gamesmen figure we will all be to tired to pay right."

"Yeh that could be an issue. I hope they delay the game if that frelgercarb happens." Apollo said.

"I agree buddy," Starbuck said. "Then again we could be lucky for once."

"Oh hell you just had to say it." Apollo said.

Starbuck grinned and then cursed as the alarm claxons went off.

TBC...


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by my dear friends and me Arlene

President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for

our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him

and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series.

That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope

this work makes you. Smile

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in Italics

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to PG-13. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

2/21/2009 10:41:09 PM

**Return of a Legend**

Part 52 Pushing Back

For once the cylons were not a problem. Starbuck was glad the battle had been brief. _He was equally glad the game had been delayed. Creed had been injured and it was only fair to give him the fortnight rest he needed to heal. Thank the lords he had only been hurt a little. Starbuck knew that Hera would have been devastated to lose her lover. He smiled as he thought of the Amazon Red Head. That woman was a gifted Physical therapist and Creed would be in good hands. Starbuck only wanted to win if the game was fair. After all he and Apollo had a reputation to maintain. He grinned as he walked with Cassie to the shuttle. On the plus side they were all going to dinner on the Pegasus. He could not believe Cain was so causal about their relationship. Then again the old boy did have his hands full. He wondered if his bet would win him enough to by the ring and sealing he wanted for Cassie? Yeh sometimes it was good to have a doctor for a wife. Not that she had broken confidences or anything but really the report had just been on her desk and he was worried. After all Cain and his family were important. Plus if something upset Cain it would upset Sheba and Shanna and both women were his friends. Yep he had a reason to snoop and now he make some credits. He wondered what the odds would be on the children's sexes and names? Something else to lay a bet on._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"Hurry up Apollo. Boxey and I are already. " Sheba called.

Apollo winced. Damn my ribs are sore. He been hurt in his viper but decided not to go to the life center until after the dinner. No need to worry his wife. He tied the bandage tightly. Well I hope Sheba does not notice I am wincing. He pulled on his shirt and headed to join his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prince Zechariah pulled out several bottles of his best Ambrosia. It was a fitting gift for his old friends to celebrate their marriages. He _just hoped Arian could hold on to her patience. Adama was acting a bit possessive. May I should have a word with him? No best let the lovebirds sort it out. _

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Arian sighed as she dressed. _At least Adama was willing to visit their friends. Maybe he calm down some_. She looked up as he came into their quarters. Her breath caught_. He was so stunningly handsome. I love him so much. I pray he can forgive me someday._

_Lord I love her so. _Adama thought. _Maybe she should stay and rest. She looks so tired and frail. I think I have been too demanding of her. I do not wish to endanger her or the baby. She looks pensive. _ Adama went to her side and was shocked as Arian hugged him tightly and kissed him with passion. Suddenly protecting her was the last thing on his mind as he swept her up into his arms.

_At last. I hate when he is so overly protective_. Arian thought_. I am so glad Zoie pushed dinner back a centar because of the battle._

TBC...


	52. Chapter 52

2009-04-08

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by my dear friends and me Arlene

President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for

our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him

and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series.

That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope

this work makes you. Smile

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in Italics

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to PG-13. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

Part 53

Adama was a little cringed to realize that he and Arian were the last to arrive. However he did not regret that fact in the least. He took her arm and walked her in with a smile on his face.

Cassie winked at her sister and went over to greet her guests. She noted that Starbuck was lighting a furmeralla and trying hard not to laugh. Cain on the other hand was smirking and she wanted to smack him. However she ignored her former lover as she greeted Commander Adama.

"I am so glad that you could join us Commander."

Adama smiled and said."I would not miss this reunion for a million cubits. It was kind of you and Starbuck to host this dinner."

"Well commander I figured I owed you a meal or three." Starbuck said with a grin. "We have a room and table reserved. Can I order you or Lady Arian a drink?"

Arian smiled and said. "Just some Kela tea if they have it please."

Cassiopeia looked at her and her brow rose."Tea?"

"Yes it seems to have become my favorite lately."Arian said with a grin. She blushed and Cassie pulled her into a deep hug.

"Oh I am so happy for you both. Congratulations."

The men in the room looked confused but the women all smiled.

"Did we miss something sir?" Boomer asked TIgh.

"I think so..... my wife used to drink that...wait Kela tea?" He broke out into a wide grin as he suddenly recalled when his wife loved that tea so much. He moved to slap his old friend on the back.

Cain however beat him to it. "You old daggit!" Cain said with a grin. "So Cain is a good name for a boy."

Adama sighed. He knew his children at least Athena suspected the truth but he supposed they would have to make an announcement. "We will be having a child in 8.25 cectons if all goes well."

The room with his closest family and friends cheered.

"Well frak....Hey bar keep your best ambrosia."Starbuck shouted. He threw a bag of cubits into the smiling mans hands. This was worth a cectons pay to toast his commander and his mate. A new baby wow that was big.

Sheba smiled at Apollo who was stunned then grinned broadly. "I am happy for you father."

"So am I." Athena said. "So now maybe I can get back into the cockpit?"

Adama glared at her and said. "I do not think so."

Athena sighed and said "But Father you will have an heir safely on board now."

Apollo looked at his sister as it suddenly dawned on him why she had not been allowed to rejoin the squadrons. _Damn it I am an insensitive fool. _"About that. Father I was wondering would you mind if I took some time to learn more about bridge duty. Boomer and I were thinking maybe we could use the practical experience."

Adama looked at his son and at Boomer and smiled. "Tigh can arrange it. We will talk more after dinner. If you agree maybe Starbuck can take over Blue Squadron and Sheba can take over a the overall Squadron commander. It would be a good idea to cross train everyone. Then of course Athena could perhaps get some viper time in. It might also be a good time for a squadron exchange. Bronze squadron can come to the Galactica and Blue can go to the Peruses so Starbuck would get time in the lead as well."

Athena smiled broadly at this and kissed her father's cheek. "Thank you sir."

"That is a good idea."Cain said. "We could use the new blood for a bit. I could use the extra hands too. We have a lot to fix on the Pegasus still."

Cassie pulled them all over to the table. "Enough shop talk for now. We have a meal to eat."

The warriors all blushed and took their seats. Conversation switched to more relaxed topics.

TBC....


	53. Chapter 53

2009-06-15

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by my dear friends and me Arlene

President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for

our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him

and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series.

That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope

this work makes you. Smile

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in Italics

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to PG-13. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

Part 54

Several sectons had passed and Arian was grateful. Adama was finally beginning to be a little less possessive. Cassiopeia was still teasing her about the shackles but she could deal with it. After all Adama was an alpha male and he finally seemed to remember that. Then again perhaps he just wanted to be certain she did not disappear again. His children had tried to protest the dominant way he was acting and Arian loved them for it but she told them firmly this issue was between Adama and herself. That his controlling her was his way of showing how deeply he cared. Apollo ever the gentleman had tried to intercede but he had been unceremoniously tossed out of their quarters. Arian giggled at his shocked look. She knew that Adama's family had never really seen this darker side of him. He had shared it only with her and perhaps his first wife. The change had shocked them. Of course Arian had pulled Apollo aside later and thanked him for his concern and told him everything was fine. It had simply been shock and then the baby that made Adama so damned possessive. His eldest son finally gave in and let it go. However he did keep his word and switch to bridge duty. Arian was certain it was as much to keep an eye on his father and his behavior as to learn the job. Athena however accepted Arian's explanations with a smile. She nodded seeming to get what her gentle hearted brother did not. That sometimes there was more going on in a relationship then met the eye. Athena had welcomed her to the family glad that someone had made her father want to live again. Yes life is perfect. Arian thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adama listened to the reports since the fleets had joined he was so much more relaxed. Strangely he was still the senior commander but he no longer minded. He had help now and for the first time in over a yearn felt they had a real chance at victory. He looked over and smiled as Arian worked at her station. He loved that woman she made him live again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tigh watched his old friend and smiled. Adama looked yearns younger. Arian had been so good for him. Unlike most Tigh had known of their relationship. At first he had not approved but in the end he had to admit Adama was far more alive with her around. He had loved Siress Ilya like a sister and had hated that Adama had another lover but in the end he knew his old friend needed the girl. Now with Ilya gone she was even more important as she was clearly grounding the commander. The fact that she would soon gift him with a child was simply a bonus. A baby would revitalize all of them. Of course now Adama was hinting perhaps he needed a new love as well. Tigh sighed and wistfully wondered who would be interested in a worn out old warhorse like him?

xxxxxxxxx

The Cylon ship limped back to the empire. The Imperious leader would not be pleased to learn that they had lost a fleet of ships to the humans.

TBC...


	54. Chapter 54

2009-07-17

Disclaimers See Part 1

Return of a Legend

Part 55

The Imperious Leader was enraged as he listened to the report. He could not believe that the human fleet had survived once more. It was even more annoying that the humans had joined with others. Other humans he had been told were destroyed. He summoned all of the IL to a council meeting. Heads were going to roll for this. Baltar stood tall and straight not showing the terror he felt.

"What have you to say for yourself?" Demanded the Imperious Leader. "Once more you have failed in the one task I gave you."

Baltar looked him straight in the eyes or at least what passed for an eye and said."I was told to destroy the last Battle Star the Galactica. However as you are aware there was a second Battle Star the Pegasus and several other human war ships. The plans Lucifer and I developed only considered Adama and his single Battle Star. We had no way of accounting for or planning to engage more ships. The intelligence Lucifer was given said that they would be alone and low on supplies. We planned for that. Your Eminence you are expanding the Empire and need all your resources to do this. Neither Lucifer or I would ever dare risk delaying that with our small project. While it is true that I failed I did so because of faulty intelligence and a desire not to use more than our fair share of resources. Had we know the truth we would have prepared for such an event."

_The Imperious Leader considered this with care. He reviewed Lucifer and even Baltar's records. Sadly the human was right. Every failure the team had suffered was due to poor or faulty intelligence. He could not logically punish either his IL or the human. Baltar might be a traitor to humanity but so far he had served his Cylon masters well_. "Logically argued. I will consider this when deciding your fate. Centurion take Baltar to the guest quarters."

"By your command. Come Commander this way." The Cylon said.

Baltar almost fainted with relief.

The Imperious Leader looked at Lucifer and said."Is what the human said correct?"

Lucifer cursed inwardly. _However Baltar had made a good argument and he had no desire to be melted into scrap. He might hate the human but the man had given them both an out. So to save himself he would have to go along and unfortunately save Baltar_. "Yes sir that is correct. I am a IL series Alpha Delta One. I cannot lie to you."

The Imperious Leader considered this. Lucifer was correct this series was highly reliable. He himself had been an Alpha Delta One before ascending to the throne. "Leave me. I shall consider this report. Join the human and begin making plans on how many ships you shall need to win against this new human force. I want a report by evening bells."

Lucifer bowed_. He would have sighed with relief if he was able to do so. He almost pitied his fellow IL's for failing almost. However if he survived that was enough._

xxxxxxxxxxx

Arian walked with Cassie around the Rising Star. Adama had finally let her have some greater freedom if only in her sister care. She sighed as they entered a small shop. The shop was selling baby things and she needed to begin assembling the needed items.

Cassie went over to a display and picked up a small jumper. "Oh come look at this it is the sweetest thing."

Arian sighed and headed over agreeing with Cassie but not really seeing the practicality of the lacey outfit. "Very sweet but not practical for daily wear."

Cassie rolled her eyes."Of course not. It would make a wonderful christening outfit."

"Maybe...We shall see."

Cassie rolled her eyes."Oh come on surely you know if it is a boy or girl?"

"Actually I do not know. I was afraid to ask."Arian said sheepishly.

"Oh dear lord. How will you know how to paint the nursery?"

The clerk perked up. Most people in the fleet had very little room. So if this woman had a separate place for a baby she had to be rich. The clerk came over to help.

"Great, now look what you have done." Arian said under her breath. _So much for privacy._

Cassiopeia giggled and said. "Come on this is important."

Arian rolled her eyes and said "I was planning on going with bright primary colors. Those we have in abundance. I was thinking Blue and White with Green and Gold accents."

Cassie grinned knowing full well that those were a combination of their house colors.

"OK so call me traditionalist. I mean I never thought to have a baby but if I did that is what I wanted and ... well Adama agreed." She blushed.

Cassie came to her side and hugged her neither noticing the clerk slip away to give the IFB a heads up. This was news and she would make a few cubits from it.

"Adama love you Arian. He would have let you have a baby before." Cassiopeia said.

"Yes, I know but.....well it would not have been fair to the child or to Illya. She was a good lady Cassie. She loved him but there could be no more children after Zach and ....well it did not feel right at the time. Too much was happening and he was away so much. If I had a baby he would have felt torn. I could not would not do that to him. He loved her you know."

Her sister hugged her."Yes, but she is gone and you are here. It is sad but life goes on Arian. Illya would not begrudge you this or your happiness. She was not a petty woman."

"I know, sometimes I feel guilty though. Like I should not be this happy."

"Why? She chose to stay on Caprica. I know Adama wanted her with him. She wanted to prepare a homecoming celebration. If there really had been peace it would have been joyous for her family. I can see why she wanted that. But the fact is it was a false peace and she died. It was not your fault or Adama's. Accept that it was in a higher powers hands and embrace your life now. Enjoy your mate and child. She would if the she had survived."

"Thanks Cassie I guess you are right." Arian said.

"Now how about this outfit. It is practical and adorable."

Arian laughed and went to check it out.

The IFB sent cameras to catch Arian and Cassie as they left the shop. _This was news_. Zara thought_. The commander is starting a new family._

TBC...

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a bad case of Writers block and Real life has been a pain. Please review if anyone is still reading this fic. I am trying to decide if I should write more or put it on hold to work on my others.

Lisa


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimers See Part 1

Return of a Legend

Part 56

The IFB ran the news that Arian was with child. She watched it and sighed. _So much for keeping this blessing to themselves._

Adama listened as Tigh told him of the news. He grinned at the incredulous looks on Zara's and Zed's faces. _It was clear both reporters thought he was too old to be a husband and father. So I have surprised you muckers. I am not so old yet. _"So Tigh care to stand as godfather for my child?"

"I would be honored Adama. Though I thought you would ask Cain?"

"Oh I probably will Tigh but I want one person I know I can count on. Cain is my friend but he may yet go his own way."

Tigh chuckled at that. "Well if he does Sheba will ring his neck."

"So will I. However if he feels he has no choice he will do it. In a way I am glad he is willing to go to extremes to protect humanity even if it drives me insane. So has Starbuck they started a betting pool yet?"

"Well eh... that is ..."

"Out me down for a boy and a girl."

"You think it will be twins?" Tigh said.

"Maybe, they do run in Arian's and my family. I have to admit being shocked when Illya never had any twins. So I would say we are due."

"You know old friend you may have jinxed yourself."Tigh said laughing.

Adama grinned and said."I hope so, but do not tell Arian or she will have my hide."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athena worked on her viper. She cursed as the circuit would not switch over. "Hey Boomer give me a hand. This thing keeps shorting out and the breakers are clicking off again. I cannot find the problem."

Boomer came over and slide down next to Athena. "Let me take a look." She slide out and let him look. This was so annoying. She had offered to help the chief with repairs and refits. In doing so she got her own ship. The Viper was being totally rebuilt but there were still kinks to work out. In the end it would be worth it because she would have her own dedicated viper and with the upgrades Boomer was adding it would be one fast ship. These upgrades were experimental but if they worked all the vipers would be redone. It would give the Cylons one nasty surprise. Her rear Lt. Artemis came over carrying a new board of circuits.

"Athena I think I have a solution. I scrounged this up off the scrape ship. It is a better circuit board."

Athena looked at it and groaned. "Arty that is Cylon!"

"Yep but it can handle more power. Try it and see if it will work."

"Boomer come out and look at this. Do you think it will work to fix the problem?"

Boomer slid out from under the viper and looked up. He bumped his head and cursed. " Frak...Opps sorry ladies. Let me see that."

He took the item and looked it over. "Yes this would work. I think the problem is that our boards cannot handle the power we need to send them. As much as I hate to say it the Cylon board is designed to take more power. Let's try it. If it works we can ask Aurora on the Celestra to make some up for us."

"OK if you are sure Boomer?"Athena said.

"I think Artemis is right it may be our best chance. Athena these new systems are demanding a lot of power to run and frankly we need to adapt to that. However I think these new stingers will be well worth it. It will take the tin head out. More importantly it will help if we get caught in a pinwheel. If you are not sure we can wait. I am certain that the Engineers on Celestra could make one up. It is your call Athena."

"OK do it. We cannot afford to wait and it would be a waste to make up this type of board unless we are sure it is strong enough to use. " Athena said. "Besides I trust Arty."

Her new rear grinned at this and said."Thanks boss, It will work I promise."

Athena grinned at being called boss. It was nice to realize she was finally a senior warrior. Boomer winked at her and said. "SO can I call you old lady now that you are in charge of your own squadren?"

"Not if you want to live Boom, Boom." She said with a grin. "I n ever thought the day would come."

"You earned it Athena." Boomer said.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. I love the bridge but flying is just ..."

"Yeh I get that."Boomer said. "Let's get this thing together so we can test it."

"Sure thing."Athena said.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Imperious leader looked at Baltar and Lucifer. "I have analyzed the data and find that Baltar spook the truth. "

Lucifer and Baltar both almost collapsed with relief.

"Failure will not be tolerated. Come you may witness the execution of those IL's that have cost many fine centurions their lives."

Baltar and Lucifer quickly followed their leader. Neither saying a word. Both watched as 5 Il's were shot then hauled off to be recycled.

"Failure will not be tolerated. I give you both one more chance. Fail me again and you shall join them. Know that your fates are tied. If one of you fails the other shall also pay the price. Lucifer I know you would have tried to take Baltar ship over. This stops now. Baltar I know you tried to replace and perhaps destroy Lucifer. He is an IL and important to me. If he falls because of you I shall personally execute you. Do not fail me human. Lucifer gather the supplies you need. This time the humans will die."

"By your command." Both said looking with hate at each other. However neither argued. They would have to find a way to survive and work together or they were both dead.

TBC...


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimers See Part 1

Return of a Legend

Part 57

Adama entered his quarters and found Arian resting. He smiled as he undressed. It had been a long duty shift and he missed his mate. While she had been working some shifts on the bridge he would not allow her to pull doubles. It was not good for the baby. Fortunately she had not minded and spent the day shopping. He grinned as he recalled the news cast. While he was not overly happy with the invasion of his privacy he was still happy. Happy Arian was getting the baby she wanted and happy she still wanted children with him. He knew she had gone through a lot to protect him and he was surprised she had cared enough given that he had never been able to place her first in his life. He slipped under the covers and said a silent prayer of thanks. He had , had a brilliant wife whom he loved dearly and she had loved him then he had meet Arian and everything had been new again. She had saved his life, his manhood and his career and never made demands. Befriending his beloved and being there for him. Yet he had never had the courage to give her the one thing she asked of him. Even now he was ashamed that he had refused. He pulled her to his arms and kissed her lips. His passion waking her. He would make it up to her now. Now he had a second chance and he would not waste it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cain splashed some bubbles at Zoie. She shrieked and slapped the water sending a small wave at Cain. "This is supposed to be PT as in Physical Therapy Cain.."

"It is...I thought PT meant "Play Time," He said with a grin.

Zoie sighed and decided the next session was going to include Anya so there might be a chance of controlling Cain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anya put the vegetables into the pot. This stew was going to be delicious. She could hardly wait to see her family. The meal would be perfect. She was so glad Zoie had agreed to take Cain tonight. She really needed to talk to Rose. Her sister seemed upset and she wanted to help. She just hoped that she would get past her grief and accept Stolen as her future. Loving her late husband was fine but it would not due to hurt the one who wanted to be her next one. He was a good man and he deserved a chance. Anya knew this in her heart and wanted both lonely people to be happy. With luck they find solace in each other. She knew Zoie wanted the match too. It was why she was letting Anya have the night off. She loved Cain but he was not a match maker so he was not being told their plans. No point in warning Stolen too much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose dressed with care. She did not want to wear her dark black mourning outfit. Today was a happy day she was seeing her sister and meeting Commander Stolen with her sister for dinner. _So instead of the black maybe I will wear the dark blue. It has lighter accents and it is still respectful. Maybe it is time to start coming out of mourning. Stolen he seems interesting and I am tired of being alone. Besides he is a good father and my baby girl needs that._

TBC...


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you J.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gamoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

Monday, December 14, 2009

By: Fire Star

Return of a Legend

**Part 58**

Stolen wondered if he was being an old fool? Why would someone as lovely as rose be interested in an old war daggit like himself. Yet he could hardly turn down Anya's request. It was clear that his daughter wanted him to get along with Cain's other wife. He was concerned about this match. Yet he respected the fact that Anya wanted to make a good impression with him. It showed she cared about his daughter as well as Cain. Stolen was no fool he knew she was trying to match him up with her sister Rose as well. Oddly it made a strange sort of sense to bind them all as family. It was something he could respect even as he wondered once more if he would pass the muster. He wondered briefly if it was to distract him from looking to closely at the relationship between Zoie, Anya and Cain? In the end it hardly mattered because even if he liked Rose he would never allow her to distract him from ensuring his daughter was safe and happy with Cain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baltar and Lucifer looked at each other neither being wishing to break their staring conflict. However Baltar knew that he had to get along with this Cylon. He might hate and distrust Lucifer but for the moment their interests were the same. He considered this with care and decided he had nothing to lose by trying to get along with the IL. He truly was out of options. With a sigh he said. "So where do we go from here my friend? It seems we live or die together and frankly I would prefer to live."

"That is my goal as well. It is clear we must work together or we will be terminated. I am not certain that I trust you Baltar, however you did speak honestly to our leader. For that alone I am willing to try to work with you. I admit that many of our failures were as much my mistakes as your own. Or perhaps it would be wise to say Cylon mistakes. The past however has little to do with how we shall proceed. We must be certain this time we cannot fail again."

"Agreed Lucifer. I think we must have more intelligence this time. It has always been our greatest failure. I know that you have done the best you can but, the ILs have let us both down. We must be certain the ones that we use now are reliable. To that end I ask you to pick those you trust or at least those you can anticipate."

Lucifer considered Baltar's words with care. "As you know my people tend to be self serving however there are a few IL who have been more useful and honest. I believe we can trust them to assist us. Or at least until the time it is in their best interests to go their own way. I think we must find the Colonials quickly and perhaps try to get in front of them. We are less likely to have unpleasant surprises that way."

"That is reasonable. I think we also have to search the incoming reports. I have a feeling we did not get all the information we needed in the past. That has proven our downfall many a time. I would hate to find more humans slipped by."

Lucifer looked away. _He knew Baltar had a legitimate complaint on that intelligence. However he still thought they had been wise to keep it from him. However Baltar point was well made. The lack of correct data made making plans impossible. He had no choice but to go along with this plan._ "Agreed, we will search the information together. Perhaps there is something I did not see as relevant before that you might be able to use."

Baltar nodded . _He had to admit maybe Lucifer honestly did not consider that the Pegasus was a threat. The Cylon IL certainly could not predict that the Rouge human commander would choose to join Adama. It just was not logical to suddenly alter ones mission objectives. Then again humans were not logical which was why they had survived so long. Baltar would give Lucifer the benefit of the doubt for now. _"I believe that it is possible your IL's and perhaps yourself did not see the possible reactions of Cain and his crew. In any case we now have to begin again. The more data we have the better chances we have. How many ships do you think we will receive?"

"I do not know. I am hoping a large task force. It is clear that two or three base stars is not enough."

Baltar snorted at that. He hated to admit it but a part of him was proud that Adama was winning. He might hate the man but there was such a thing as human pride. Not that he would ever admit it. "We need at least six."

"More like twelve from our past experiences. I will send our recommendations to the Imperious Leader. Perhaps you should rest now Baltar it has been a long morning and you have not recharged."

"Food would be welcome."Baltar said as he took a seat. He was suddenly very tired. "Thank you Lucifer for reminding me to eat."

Lucifer said."We must survive and to do that we both must be at our peaks. So eat and rest. I will bring the reports back in two cectars."

Baltar nodded and went to remove a ration pack from his case. He was hungry enough not to care that it was tasteless and cold. He would take a nap after and dream of the golden shores of his home world.

TBC...


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you J.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gomaray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

By: Fire Star

Return of a Legend

19 February 2010

Part 59

Galen and Gavin were not happy with the way things were going. Their newest recruits were soft. Both men had been hardened by Hades II and had little patience for the weak. They looked over the newest warriors and could not believe how soft they were. Gavin looked over at his twin and said. "So can we salvage them?"

"I hope so. I think they all want to be flyboys."

One of the recruits giggled and that was a mistake. Galen was in his face. "Something funny boy."

"Yeh, So what if I want to be a pilot. Why would I want to be a damned grunt."

Galen glared and said."Because the colonial marines are a vital part of the military. We will be leading the way on the ground. Yes we need the fleet and the flyers but it is the Grunts that secure the ground. Who the hell do you think sets up the bases and the landing fields. The flyers? Hell they are pretty much useless outside their pretty little ships. We are the backbone of the fleet."

The young man shivered. "I still want to fly."

"Well if you get through our training maybe I toss you to them. But you signed up for this so deal. Or are you too weak and poofy to be a real Marine."

The young man glared. "I can take whatever the hell you dish out sir."

Galen smiled at this. "We shall see. Gunny Tam take this boy and get him rigged out. He will be this squads leader. Let's see if he has what it takes."

"Aye sir." Came the reply form a grizzled old Gunnery Sergeant. "Come on puke let's go get your uniform. The rest of you off with Corporal Dean. He will see you are kitted out."

The young marine followed his Gunny and swallowed hard. He had a feeling he might have bitten off more than he could chew.

Gavin bit back a grin. He winked at his brother. "So you think he has what it takes?"

"Yes, Giles will make a fine marine. He might even make a decent pilot. His scores were high and he is in reasonable shape. He just was not quite up to the pilot standards for vipers. I think we can whip him into shape and make him a pilot in our forces. He might never make a Battlestar squadron but he will be a great escort pilot. Darius was right this kid has potential we just had to push his buttons." Galen said with a grin.

"We will watch him. If he does well we can have him lead the second squadron on Tolan ship." Gavin said.

"Our s hip brother dear. But I agree. Come on we have to go give Cain and the others a report. They need to know we have the ground forces on the rebuild." Galen said with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adama filled out his log. He was uncertain what was to come. Yet for the first time in many cenctars he had hope. Maybe that was all humanity needed was hope. He prayed it would be enough. His people had to survive and he would fight the devil himself to ensure it. He heard the com go off and he answered it. He listened as Tigh filled him in on the latest intelligence from the patrols. He sighed and rose. It seemed his meditation time was to be cut short once again. He sent a silent prayer for strength and went to join his old friend on the bridge.

TBC....


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. Smile . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you Smile.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gomaray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

By: Fire Star

Return of a Legend

Part 59 Testing the Metal

Gunnery Sergeant Tam was not an easy task master. She demanded the best from her troops. She had risen through the enlisted ranks by hard work and guts. Not many women could handle the Colonial Marines but she had proven everyone wrong by becoming the youngest Gunnery Sergeant in the history of the Corps. She was proud of her accomplishments and had been heading for a shining career when she had been set up to take a fall. Supplies had been stolen and sold on the black market and all fingers pointed at her. She had been arrested and sent to Hades II after a rather public and humiliating trial.

She was certain that she had been chosen as the fall guy by the ring leaders because they did not like the idea of a woman commanding marines. However, fate had been kind to her. On Hades II she got a second chance as Commanders Gavin and Galen asked her if she had done the crime. She had faced both officers and firmly denied any wrong doing. Challenging one or both to mortal combat to prove her innocence. Galen had smiled and said it was not necessary all they had needed was her word. So she had become their go to person to help train new recruits. Hades II became a training field for Marines. Of course some of the people sent were guilty. They had in some cases committed crimes that turned her stomach. Those so called humans were beyond redemption and were given one chance. If they messed up they did not live to make another. She knew it seemed hard but, survival and redemption were not easy. Gavin had said that they would be like the Nomen and have a code. It suited her to agree and help forge it. They began again and the men and women that were willing to atone got their chance. When the Cylons invaded their troops fought them. While they did not win they did not lose either. The Cylons paid dearly for trying to take Hades II. It was hell but it was their Hell and the Cylons would not take it without paying a cost.

Now back with the fleet they had new people to train. She sighed and almost wished they could recruit from the prison barrage. It would be so much easier. However she would turn these so called respectable citizens in to Colonial Marines if it killed half of them. She glanced at the young recruit who had shot his mouth off. Now he was the type she liked. Brash and bold and confident. He would make a good NCO with the proper seasoning. If she got her commanders he was now hers to mentor. Good, she could use a trainee. Her last one had graduated and earned his third stripe just a few cycles ago. Yes this Storm would do well.

She stopped by the lockers and pulled out a uniform and boots for her newest Marine. "Take these. Now mind you to keep those boots shiny. I expect you to reflect well on me. I am your mentor now. If you frak up there will be hell to pay. The Commander thinks you have promise. Well we will see. If you do well you might get a shot at flying. Fail and you will be scrubbing turbo washes your whole tour. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He said snapping to attention.

Gunny Tam hid a smile. He was listening and willing to learn. Good. "One more thing. I work for a living so you will address me as Gunny or Gunny Tam."

"Yes Gunny. Why me?"

"Because you have guts. Not many would stand up to the commanders or me. This is your shot kid. You could go far if you take it and work hard. People like you and me we get ahead by heard work and street smarts. We don't have the connections to be dragged by the coat tails. That don't mean we can't go far. If you really want to fly work hard and prove you are as good as those college educated pukes. Flyers now days don't need fancy educations. At least not to start. So, work hard and we can see if you can be more than a grunt."

"Yes Gunny, Only I promised my Da. He wanted me to be an officer. I would not mind being a grunt. My Da was one and a damned fine one. But, he had this dream. I had it all planned before. I had a shot at the reserves on Aries. He had a friend who would sponsor me. I have to try for da. "

The Gunny smiled at this. "Ok son we'll see what we can do. But, remember if you are a ground pounder first you can do it all."

"Yes Gunny." He said relaxing as she was not shouting at him. _Maybe his dream was not so crazy._

"I am glad you just aren't looking to be an officer for the wrong reasons."

"No Gunny. I ah...well I was in the reserves the home guard back home. I was a lance corporal. Only I had no papers to prove it. I was home on leave and in civilian clothing when the Cylons attacked. "

"Well it ain't the Marines but it should serve you well. Go get changed Lance Corporal. I'll deal with the paper work."

Storm was shocked that she believed him and more so that he got his rank back. His face lit up and the Gunny sighed. Kids they were so easy to please. At 45 Yearns she suddenly felt old.


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you J.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gomoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

Tuesday, April 26, 2011

By: Fire Star

Return of a Legend

Part 61 Appearances are everything PG

Giles Storm was pleased at his new rank. He had never expected anyone to believe him when he told them about his position in the reserves and home guard on Aries. However his new Gunnery Sergeant had and more importantly she was willing to mentor him. Unlike many he was proud to serve with Gunnery Sergeant Tam. Women in any of the services were rare and in the Marines even more so. It took guts and strength to be a Colonial Marine. Not many men could do it and for a woman to and rise to the rank she held. Well it showed she was damned good at her job. He did not care if she came from Hades II because well everyone had a past. His had not been spotless either. However Storm knew that if she was wearing those stripes once more she had to have proved herself to someone. From what he could see of Galen and Gavin they were tough strong and honorable men. They had forged their prison into a fighting unit and given the prisoners a chance to redeem themselves. It was a noble goal and one he had to agree with. Everyone deserved a fresh start after the Holocaust and he was not about to judge anyone on their pasts. He followed his new Gunny and listened to her orders for his squad. It did not seem so bad. All he had to do was get his 12 fellow recruits their uniforms and then report to get their medicals. Nothing too difficult if he followed his directions carefully.

"Gunny are you going to be with me and the squad or will you be escorting the other teams?"

"I am going to be with you Lance Corporal but, I intend to watch you today and see if you can lead this squad. I know it is tossing you in the deep end but I need to see what you can do. I need to have strong squad leader to get us through training. While you will be learning alongside your fellow Marines I have to be have someone in charge at the barracks. Under normal circumstances there would be a full Corporal or Sergeant in charge but in training we like to find someone to take over. Our Corporals and Sergeants keep an eye on you. However it is vital that each squad begins to develop its own leaders and this helps promote teamwork and it lets each recruit see that if they work hard they can move ahead."

"Yes, Gunny." He said standing at attention. He was not about to blow this. "I won't let you down."

"I know. It takes a strong person to ask questions. Never be afraid to ask for clarification if you are uncertain of your orders. Assumptions can lead to shit hitting the fan. While our commanders generally let us do our jobs they do expect us to toe the line. If you see something that needs to be fixed or have an idea pass it up the chain of command. We are all in this together."

"Yes, Gunny. Is there any chance of a decent haircut before I return to my squad? I don't like looking like this. I have not had a decent hair cut since before the destruction."

Gunny Tam laughed and knew that this young man had definitely been raised by a Marine. Because most civilians hell even some Viper pilots wore their hair way to long and scraggly. Lt. Starbuck came to mind. While he was a damned fine looking man if you saw him from behind it might be hard to see he was male. That man needed a haircut. She lead her new squad leader to the barber. He was right it was best he looked the part. After all he was going to have to lead and looking the part was half the battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Commander Adama listened to the reports. The Colonial Marines were being reborn thanks to Galen and Gavin. He knew Commander Croft would appreciate the support. His own teams had been hard pressed whenever they landed for supplies. Of course Colonel Tigh had been ecstatic to see Croft and was even happier when he had gotten a pardon because Tigh hated to use pilots as ground troopers. However Croft's teams were more special forces and they definitely needed help on the ground. A fully trained Colonial Marine Unit would make life simpler for everyone. Plus Adama had to admit that it was fun to watch them wipe the ground with any Cylons they encountered. He made a few notes and decided he would ask for an even larger budget so they could recruit more. So many of the Civilians wanted to serve but not all were cut out to be on a battle star. However they could be Marines or Army and they were just as vital if they were to keep the fleet safe. He pulled a note out from Tigh. It seemed that they had reports of a nearby civilization that was space faring. The Calvin were potential allies. He knew that they would have to risk contact because their system was rich in fuel and they sold ships. The fleet needed both things. Adama was also not adverse to buying metals to improve their existing crafts. He hated that most were sitting ducks. It would greatly increase their survival if they could secure metals to build weapons and additional generators for power. Plus they really needed a few more agro ships. He signed the authorization for Tigh. His best friend would make contact and with luck they would be able to trade for all they needed and warn this race of the Cylons imminent arrival. After all they were organic creatures even if they did look like elves. The Cylons would surly seek to destroy them. Adama felt a little guilty but by all accounts they had a strong military perhaps it would be enough to keep them safe? In any event they could not get around the system. So all they could do was hurry and hopefully lead the Cylons away. However Adama knew that these new people would run into the Cylons and he hoped his warning would be enough to keep them from being slaughtered.


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you J.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gomoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

Wednesday, May 18, 2011

By: Fire Star

Return of a Legend

Part 62 Adama's Log-

I suppose this log will be more of a review. A chance to clarify my thoughts so here we go-

The Yalvin are potential allies. I know that we would have to risk contact because their system was rich in fuel and they are a space faring race which we know can sell us the ships we need. The fleet needed both things to move forward. It is ever our goal to move forward and find our safe haven. With each new system I pray we find Earth.(Pause)

I'm not adverse to buying metals to improve their existing crafts and to perchance new vessels. I hate feeling that most of our fleet are at best sitting ducks. It would greatly increase their survival if they could secure metals to build weapons and additional generators for power. Plus we as a fleet really needed a few more agro ships. I have signed the authorization for Tigh to make contact and with luck we will be able to trade for all they needed and warn this race of the Cylons imminent arrival. I wish we could stop and rest but this is not our time. Earth must be our goal. I do not know why I feel this but I do. So we will press on (pause)

Adama knew that any carbon based life form was in danger from the Cylons. His thought raced and he went on in his log-

The Cylons would never tolerate any race that resembled humans and sadly this one did. The Yalvin are human or at least they appear to be. They have two arms and legs and one head. (Pause)

Adama wondered briefly if they were human or at least an off shoot. They looked like their people except for the fact that they had different eye shapes and were smaller in stature even their body colors were similar.

I have watched the vids our patrols have scanned and they showed that the culture was well developed if perhaps a little behind their own. The structure of these people reminded me of my mates family the Delphians. (Pause)

It was clearly a court like structure which was why he had sent Tigh. His friend was a very good diplomat and the fact that over half the people resembled Tigh's would not go amiss either.

I believe that perhaps Leons and Aquarians ancestors had settled these worlds. Or at least humans like them. In the end they resembled human so they were in danger. Adama leaned back and finished his log. Sometimes it was just too complicated to do more than put down impressions.

I hope that when we find Earth it to will have a mix of our people. I sometimes feel we are only finding the stragglers that each human civilization we find has come from a small group who may have been left behind. The chimes of my quarters are going off so I will end this log. I think perhaps Tigh has a report I will update more soon.

End Log.


	62. Chapter 62

Friday, May 18, 2012

Disclaimers: This is TOS BSG fan fiction it is AU. Using original characters developed by myself and my dear friends Arlene President of The Battle Star Galactica Club and Katie our current Vice President as well as TOS characters. Thanks ladies for our brilliance in developing them. As you all know I do not own TOS BSG it was created by Glen Larson and is now owned by him and various corporations. There is no profit to be made on this work unless it is to encourage a continuation of this series. That would be a great payment for this poor author. J . The Cubits however go elsewhere. Please read and review and I hope this work makes you J.

Summary: What happened to the Pegasus after she took on the two Cylon base ships at Gomoray? This fan fiction attempts to give one possible answer.

A/N: Thoughts are in _Italics _

Ratings: As always I will attempt to rate each part. I do sometimes however forget. Be warned that the ratings will go from G to NC-17. This will be for violence or language as well as Adult situations.

Originally started in 2002

By: Fire Star

Return of a Legend

Part 63 Politics or a hangover which is worst

Tigh leaned back in his shuttle glad that Boomer was flying it he now remembered why he had become a warrior rather than going into the diplomatic service. He loosened his tunic glad to finally be done with the meeting and to be able to relax a little. _It was not that the time spent was not productive because it was. He had secured a rather solid deal with his counterparts but, his head was pounding. It had been yearns since he had last indulged so heavily in the any form of alcoholic drink. Sadly the people he had been negotiating with were keen to offer the best spirits that they had. Tigh had drank more today than he had in the last few yearns combined. The sad thing was despite his pounding head he had enjoyed it. The negotiations were challenging but, I am so going to have a hangover and I won't be able to chide Blue Squadron again for partying to hard. Well at least I got it done even if between the food and drink I gained a kilo or more. Yes there was a reason he become a warrior and good health and not being hung over were among the chief reasons._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer listened to the reports. He was not happy with the news. The human fleet had disappeared and they had few leads. He leaned back and considered his options. _Sadly the facts suggested he would need to keep Baltar alive and well. The worst part of the situation was that that fact did not really disturb him all that much. Oddly he was beginning to see Baltar as more than just the human traitor he was forced to work with. Human he may be but the man was as cunning as a dozen IL's. Lucifer also had to consider that Baltar had helped save his life. That was ironic in a way. He wondered what Baltar would do if he ever learned that it was Lucifer that had helped destroy the world where his mate lived? It hardly matter he will never learn of it and I can still use his help. Baltar is after all an expert on humanity and self interest requires he like myself work to achieve our goals. In the end we are bound together for now. There is also the point that of all the beings I know of he is the most valuable ally I have because he can't betray me without risking his own death. Self interest is a wonderful thing. It never occurred to Lucifer that the human was influencing even to the point of using contractions as he thought or spoke_. He never even considered that his motivations of self interest were also a human trait one of their worst at that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baltar awoke and cleaned up. _He knew that he had a lot of catching up to do. He hoped Lucifer had analyzed the reports for a pattern. He knew they were missing something obvious and it would not due to keep the Imperious Leader waiting. He needed news so they could make plans. His own life depended on his and Lucifer making this partnership work. Oddly Baltar was not upset and the idea because the IL had proved resourceful and cunning. Traits he admired and knew that they would need if they were to win against the humans. Humans, Baltar barely could consider himself that anymore because if he did then he would have to own up to his own foolish and costly mistakes. No he had to consider himself something else to stay sane. Well if he was sane that is._ He hardly thought he was anymore. He rose and went to wash up a little. Looking in the mirror he saw a haggard and tired face. _Yet for all that at least he was alive. Alive was so much better than dead because dead he would have to answer for his betrayals and sins and that was something that terrified him. Because somehow he was certain his sins would keep him from his beloved._

Xxxxxxxxxx

Athena went looking for Apollo she knew he was not going to like what she had to tell him. She had done as Colonel Tigh had asked and read up on the old laws, customs and traditions of Kobolian Society. What she had read had shocked her. _She had not really believed him when he had explained things to her. She had been so used to the idea of Democracy and freedom that she never really considered that it had been and was really all an illusion. Ok maybe not all but, the fact was the Council for all its posturing really was under the law required to yield should the Seal Holders demand it. In fact it could be argued that the Seal Holders had allowed the elections so they themselves could spend their time and energies on the more important aspects of Colonial Society. In the last 1000 yearns that had meant running the war. She had never rally considered this before. However most if not all the Seal Holders were or had been in the Colonial Military and most had held senior ranks. Men like her father and grandfather and even Commander Cain had risen to become Battlestar Commanders. She now suspected that at least a part of their promotions had been because of who they were. That was not to say that they did not earn their places because frankly they had but, it might have given them that last point in their favor over say another officer. She knew that Colonel Tigh had been over looked but then even if he held a Seal or was in line for one he had always rubbed many of those in power wrong. He never pulled punches. So he had not gotten his own command earlier. Of course it could also be argued that he liked serving under Adama and maybe a part of him had deliberately kept himself from advancing. In any case she knew he got away with a lot because of his place in society. She sighed deeply at that thought about their place in society, yeah like she wanted to act the role of pampered princess. She may have been slightly spoiled but, she had worked hard to gain her place. Athena had to fight her father to get his approval if not his blessings for entering the academy. He had never wanted that for either her or Zach. If Athena were truly honest she would say he had never wanted it for Apollo or himself either. Adama was a great warrior but, she suspected he would much rather have been a priest or scholar. Of course time had forged him and he was now a warrior who was one of their greatest. She knew he would remain that even as he tried to help their people grow and survive. Whatever he had felt about his role he would set it aside to do the job he was handed. He was a Seal Holder and he held that duty as sacred. For all he pretended to be just an average man Adama never would be. He was royalty and he was now about to show it. Like the Lords of Old Adama would use his Seal to remind the people of who and what he was. He would use it to bend them to his will and maybe just maybe ensure they survived. That meant that she and Apollo as his children had to step up and support him. Apollo would likely have the harder role as his heir. For the first time ever she did not envy her elder brother. He would have to begin his training to take their father's place. In many ways Apollo had been lucky. Adama had let him have his career and never pressured him. In fact Adama had encouraged Apollo to be a typical warrior. Of course Apollo excelled and lived up to the high standards of the family but that was because he wanted to not because Adama demanded it. Adama had only ever asked that his children do their best. Apollo, Athena and even Zach had done so out of love and respect for him and in Athena and Zach's case out of a desire to match or exceed Apollo's achievements. Athena now understood the reason why her father had encouraged her to take on bridge duty. It was not that he had expected she would not be a good pilot but because he wanted at least one of his children, heirs safe and secure. Ok as safer was perhaps more relative. He had indulged his eldest by allowing him to remain in the squadrons far longer than one might expect. Looking back she could see Apollo should have been moved up over two or three years ago. However, Adama had let him remain with Blue Squadron and slowly added to his duties. Giving Apollo more command responsibilities while still letting him do what he loved and fly. She suspected that at least part of this was because Adama wanted Apollo there to look after Zach when he came up through the ranks a wise choice but, a tragic one for both her brothers because of the Cylons. She prayed that this never occurred to Apollo or he would be destroyed. Athena knew he still blamed himself for Zach even if he had done the right thing. Now however they both had to step up and act more like the heirs they were. Apollo had to begin to show his leadership on the bridge while she would perhaps finally get more time in the squadrons. It was a fair trade off. Of course of Arian had a child then they might be given some reprieve and be able to be more active again. On the positive side however Apollo would inherit the Seal and the problem of dealing with the Council she on the other hand might just get the Galactica. She grinned at that knowing she would much prefer that legacy. Of course because she loved her brother she would learn the politics of the council of only to help him and her father keep them from stabbing them in the back. She made a mental note to go speak to Siress Tiena. While the idea of the lady as her step mother had been a bit much as a trusted friend and ally well that she could do. _It was time she stepped up and supported her father and his new wife. She had once watched her mother navigate the political world with skill and cunning she could do no less.

TBC….

A/N: Sorry for the long delay real life and writers block have made updating difficult. This will be finished eventually.

Fire


End file.
